BIG TIME RUSH - LA Temptations & Music Sensations
by treehatsrock
Summary: this is the 7th story in the series. after a traumatic couple of years things have finally fallen in to place for sheriden and the gang, but after they get mixed up in a robbery gone wrong they are once again thrown in to a chaotic world of survival. will the gang pull together to try and make it through their worst situation yet or will past differences finally tear them apart.
1. Chapter 1

_**hi everyone... if you are reading my big time rush stories for the first time you may get a bit confused as these are a series! so its best to start off with story 1 (california collisions) then work your way up. as always take note of which girl is telling her version of events as you go through the chapters. im proud of this one, and im a complete review whore, so feel free to tell me what you think, click on my profile for a complete list of my btr fan fic, follow me on twitter at sheriden lloyd. contains bad language...erm... i think thats it! oh i will post more chapters on in the week but i do tend to be lazy so give me a nudge if ive not posted on soon... thanks for reading xoxoxoxox**_

* * *

_****_

Sheridens story.

"James...JAMES!" I  
Bellowed out the room.

"Jesus Sheri, what's the matter?" James said as he ran to the door of our daughter Georgis bedroom.

"shhh listen" I said.

"mum mommm" Georgi said as she toddled her way over to me.

I moved away from her then held my arms out again for her to walk over to me.

"mom mom mom" she babbled out, I started crying tears of joy. Then gave my gorgeous little girl a hug and a kiss as she walked up to me.

James stood in the door way smiling. "that's just made my day" he said then came and crouched down with Georgi and I, he gave us both a kiss.

Georgi was 19 months old now, to most parents, a child at her age saying mom wouldn't of been anything out of the ordinary, but Georgi was profoundly deaf, she was a very beautiful smart girl, but her speech was progressing slowly due to the deafness and this was her first proper word that she was associating with an actual thing.  
The fact that the actual thing that the correct word went to was me completely over whelmed me.

"she is so smart James... My God" I whispered as I hugged her.

James smiled at me. "cmon, its time to get going, the boys are all set, I've just finished packing their bag" he said,

I walked in to the room next door and saw my two gorgeous twin boys, they were 7 months old now, both of them looked so much like James, they were both sat in their play pen. Max was unfortunately covered in a tub of baby cream that James had left in there. I laughed at him.

"oh no max... How did you get that buddy" James said picking him up and carrying him through to the ensuite.

I put Georgi down in the playpen with Mitchell, who was the quieter of the twins, it was funny how different they were.

Are we going to be late if your bathing him" I called out to James.

"Sheri I'm not bathing him, I'm just wiping it off, Mackenzie can bath them later... There is no way we are being late!" He said as he re appeared with a very shiny looking max.

"maybe we should wait, I mean I've never missed one of Georgis appointments..." I said before he interrupted me.

"Sheriden... Mackenzie is perfectly capable of taking her for her check up... Its your birthday surprise night and we are not being late" James insisted.

It was my birthday yesterday, I had a fabulous day spent with, James, Georgi and the twins, but James had organised some secret night out for tonight, I knew we were staying in a hotel, so the babies were off to stay with Logan and Mackenzie for the night in their new home, which was 4 doors down from kendalls house.

We have to first drop the twins off at kendalls then drop Georgi off at the hairdressing salon at 5.30 when Mackenzie locks up, so she can take her to her hearing check up at 6pm, she is then going to have to pick the twins up from kendalls then go home.

"its a bit of a to do though James" I said.

"a bit of a to do?" He mocked me using a terrible British accent.

"I don't sound like that" I argued playfully hitting his arm.

"you do a bit" James chuckled and kissed my cheek as he leaned in and picked Mitchell up in his other arm.

"where are the bags?" I asked

"in the car which is where we should be" he sighed looking at the time on the clock.

We hurried out grabbing last minute things, put the kids in my new Mercedes that was not quite as flash as my old one but it fit all 5 of us in it, and kendalls daughter Ophelia when needed. Plus it was an automatic which meant I could drive it with my injured leg.

I was pretty much back to normal now after the injuries the earthquake had given me, but my leg was never going to be as strong as it once was, I couldn't run anymore, and I did tend to trip up a lot.

"right got everything?" James asked after the second time he ran in to our bel air house because we forgot something.

"you, me... Three babies" that's everything I think jimbo" I replied as I buckled my seat belt in and James started the engine.

"okay well off we go to our first drop off then " James said excitedly.


	2. Chapter 2

**_savannahs story_**

"savannah can you check if my house keys are up there?!" Carlos called up the stairs,

I was just getting changed in our room, I had only been home twenty minutes, I had been at a photo shoot all day, it was so nice to be out of the heels and just put some normal clothes and flip flops on.  
"where did you last put them?" I called back down.

"on the dresser I think" he called back.

"okay I will bring them down when I'm ready" I called

"thanks savs" I heard him call.

Carlos and I had been married just over a year now, he was my complete everything, Carlos had helped me after I was raped at a night club. I don't think I could survive without him now. Our flash in the pan marriage was going really well... At least I thought it was.

I looked on the dresser in our room for his keys but they wernt there, I saw his jacket hung up on the wardrobe door, I put my hand in and pulled out the keys. I then heard the faint vibrate of a cell phone.

I reached back in the pocket and pulled out Carlos' phone. I was just going to take it downstairs with me along with the keys but the lit up screen with the message alert made me freeze on the spot as I read 'message from: Tammi Taylor' .

Tammi was Carlos' old girlfriend, I had met her once, she seemed okay, but Sheriden insisted she was a bitch.

Why was she texting my husband? I thought to my self... fuck it! And read the text.

"Los! Last night was great. Looking forward to seeing you again, txt me when u can hunni xxx" it said.

What the fuck? Carlos had said he was working at the studio last night on a song.  
An awful gutted feeling entered my stomach as I then flipped through his old messages.

There was nothing, he had obviously deleted them.

My tears left my eyes silently, how could Carlos do this to me? I was a lot more attractive than that bitch Tammi.

I stormed down the stairs.

"what the fuck is going on" I yelled at him, throwing his house keys at his chest.

"sav...? What's up?" He said then saw the phone in my hand.

"what's up? Your fucking Tammi fucking Taylor again aren't you... Carlos...why... What the fuck" I sobbed at him.

"I haven't slept with her... Not since we broke up years ago sav... I promise" he said.

"what the fuck does 'Los, last night was great' mean then?" I said sitting down at our huge dining table and crying in to my hands.

Carlos pulled a chair out and sat next to me, he tried to take my hand but I brushed him off.

"sav I didn't have sex with her, we just had dinner" he said.

"what? Why are you having fucking dinner... Why are you lying to me, you said you were at the fucking studio Los. And your deleting the old texts, there is nothing else on this phone" I said slamming it down on the table.

"I'm sorry I don't know what I was thinking" Carlos said now putting his own head in his hands.

"why did you meet up? You must of had a reason to see her... Were you going to hook up... Were you thinking about out Los?" I whispered as tears feel from my face.

He was silent for some time "I guess it had crossed my mind yeh" he husked out not making eye contact.

"do you not love me any more?" I sobbed.

"I do, sav you know I do, I just got caught up talking to her" he replied.

"who started talking to who?" I asked

"I started it" Carlos said to which I cried even harder.

"you went looking for it? Why Carlos, I love you with every fucking ounce of my heart... Do I not please you? I know I'm still a bit boring after the rape but I'm trying Los, I'm really fucking trying..." I howled.

"I'm sorry... Its not that savannah, you do please me, course you do, I just got caught up with old feelings that's all, I saw this old show she was in and thought I would text her... I'm sorry... I'm so sorry" he begged.

"you went behind my back to meet up with a girl Los... Would you of slept with her again?" I asked not really wanting to know the answer.

"I... I don't know" he replied.

"you don't know? That's a big fucking yes then Carlos!" I said through my tears.

"fuck... Savannah I'm so sorry, I love you baby. I do" he pleaded as he tried to take my hand again.

"screw you!" I screamed through my tears as I stood up and took back his keys.

"sav where are you going we need to talk about this" he said now standing up also.

"I've got nothing I want to say to you" I snapped as I grabbed his phone and put it in my purse. "I'm taking this! Then I know your not trying to fuck her while I'm gone!" I hissed at him and headed for the door.

Carlos followed me out "what are you doing sav!?" He said as I got in his car.

"I'm going to the salon to see Mackenzie... Why the fuck I didn't listen to her about you, I will never understand!" I said slamming his car door shut.

"savannah your not allowed to drive! You don't have a license!" He called running after the car giving it a tap as I sped out of reach. I gave him one last glimpse in my mirror as he stood in our drive.

My tears wouldn't stop, I just wanted to see my sister.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Mackenzies story**_

"so we finally got there Mrs Harris" I said as I moved the mirror around so she could see the colour of her hair. she came in crying earlier, her daughter had tried to bleach her hair but it had gone an awful orange colour. But I had fixed it and she was now a perfect blonde.

"thank you Mackenzie, I'm sorry if I made you late" she said.

"oh its no problem, I think everyone must be running a bit late today... It is friday after all" I said looking up at the clock, Sheriden should of been here 15 minutes ago to drop Georgi off to me, and Logan should be picking me up.

Mrs Harris paid her bill, I walked her out to the door, the other clients and staff had left half hour ago, all I had to do was get the takings from the till and lock up.

"oh it looks like you have another customer" Mrs Harris said as she left the salon.

"no... That's my boyfriend" I whispered with a smile.

"oh he is very handsome" she smiled back as she walked to her car.  
I waved her off as I saw Logan approaching.

"hey beautiful!" He chirped

"hey babe, Sheriden hasn't arrived yet, I hope I'm not going to miss that appointment for Georgi" I said as we walked in the salon.

"they are just on there way, I saw their car outside kendalls as I left" he said giving me a kiss and wrapping his arms around my waist.

I kissed him back. "I love you" I said as I pulled away.

"love you too. Did you want me to take these down to the basement?" He said looking at the large pile of towels that needed washing.

"yeah if you could chuck them in the wash and press go that would be amazing, I just need to count the money in the till then I am ready for our hectic night with three kids" I smiled.

Logan smiled back at me "won't be a sec then" he said as he opened up the door to the basement where the washer and dryer was kept.

Since Sheriden had bought the salon back for me as a gift for being her and james' surrogate, It had been changed to a completely different building in my absence.

The guy that had bought it off of Logan originally, really changed the layout, the upstairs apartment was now gone, the salon had stairs leading up there which was now used as a nail bar. I had hired two nail technicians to run it for me while me and 4 other stylists took care of the hairdressing sides of things downstairs. Business was booming!

The bell over the door jingled "I won't be a sec Sheriden" I called not wanting to lose count of the takings,

There was no reply so I turned around to see my sister there. Her mascara down her face and big red puffy eyes.

"savannah!? What's happened?" I said putting the money back next to the til and walked up and gave her a hug.

"he is cheating on me!" She sobbed.

"what? Carlos? He can't be sav, Los loves you so much its untrue" I soothed as I led her further In and sat her down in a salon seat.

"I found a text on his phone from his ex, Tammi, they had dinner together last night, Carlos told me he was at the studio" she cried.

"oh savannah... Come on babe" I said just as Logan came back up.

"what's happened?"He asked.

"Carlos is fucking her about! Meeting up with that Tammi girl behind her back... Can you just... I don't know try and calm her down while I sort this money out," I said looking at the time, Georgi had her appointment in twenty minutes. Where was Sheriden?

I quickly counted the money through, while trying to listen in on what savannah was telling Logan. I can't believe Carlos could be so stupid.

The bell on the door jingled again.  
"heyyy... Are you ready for a crazy night" I heard Sheriden say with a laugh.

I turned and rolled my eyes at her then looked at savannah.

"oh what's happened?" Sheriden then said looking at savannah

James walked in the salon holding Georgi and a bag.

"Carlos has been meeting up with Tammi behind her back" I explained to which sheridens face fell. She was a part of Carlos' family, and was a kind of sister inlaw of savannah, and her boss. Sheriden loved savannah, she lived a lot if her lost modelling dreams through her I think.

"you best be joking!" She said as she too went and sat with Savannah who was hysterical now in tears telling Logan.

I looked at James who now wore his 'for fucks sake' look on his face as it looked like his surprise plans for Sheriden were now going awry.

"James if I take Georgi could you do me a massive favour and just carry that box up stairs for me and dump it in the store room... Then I will make sure you can get out if here on time" I smiled

James grinned at me "thanks Macks... Its never a peaceful life is it?" He said glancing at savannah as he handed Georgi over to me. He picked up the box and made his way up the steps.

"Logan let Sheri talk to her" I said pulling Logan up and away from his crouched position.

Logan stood up then came and stood with me at the salon desk, he propped himself up against it as I sat Georgi down and pulled funny faces at her.

The bell over the door jingled, I looked up and a man walked in.

"sorry dude we are just closing up" Logan said.

The man didn't speak he just walked up to the desk, he pulled a knife from his jacket and held it clenched in his fist on the counter. I picked Georgi up and backed away.

"I want the money from the till" he said

Everyone was now looking,I looked at Sheriden as she stood up in shock. I moved away further holding Georgi in my arms.

"its gone man" Logan said opening the till to show it was empty, I had just placed all the takings that I bagged up in to my purse to take home. It was roughly around 7000 dollars from todays takings and what I had in the safe. "they went to the bank already" Logan finished, sounding calm.

"don't lie to me or will cut your fucking throat open!" The man said.

"Logan!" I said my voice shaking, the man looked at me

"where is the fucking money?" He shouted.

"its gone... Honestly... Look I have 100 dollars on me, take that... " Logan said handing the guy his wallet "just leave... Please" Logan said sounding too calm, I don't know how he was doing it. I glanced at my sister, worrying that she might pull a stupid stunt but she looked scared stiff.

"how much have you got?" The man then asked me.

All I could do was shake my head.

"kenz give the man your bracelet then he will leave..." Logan said undoing the bracelet that was on my wrist. I could see James on the stairs, he held his finger over his mouth for me to stay quiet.

The man then layed eyes on Sheriden.  
He walked over to her, she was of course adorned in a selection of fancy rings and jewellery.

"give me your bag, and your jewels" he said.

Sheriden looked at Logan.

"just hand it over princess" Logan said. What happened next is something I will never forget, I have seen some awful things in my life but this will haunt me forever.

James came from upstairs slowly, he grabbed the guy that held the knife and twisted his arm round his back. The guy dropped the knife, I heard the bell of the door go again and another man marched up to me and held a gun to Georgis head.

"let go of my brother or the kid gets an extra breathing hole" the gunman said.

James instantly let go. I was sobbing now, so was Sheriden.

The knife man picked his weapon back up.

"hand over the jewellery bitch! NOW!" The knife man then shouted at Sheriden, she was an absolute wreck looking at Georgi with a gun held to her little head.

"and the car keys to that Aston Martin" the gun man said.

Everyone looked at savannah, the Aston Martin was Carlos' car. Why was she even driving it, her license had been revoked.

"please don't hurt my baby" Sheriden stammered as she took savannahs purse and gave him the keys to the car.

"did you get the takings?" The gun man said.

"no they have gone" the knife man said.

"bullshit... I've been watching this place for weeks... Where's the fucking money" he said now digging the gun in to Georgis head, she started crying.

I just moved away I cradled her head in my arms. Logan then handed my purse over that had the takings in then received a smack round the head with a gun.

He slumped to his knees from the pain but he looked okay, he just sat there.

I notice James then took his base ball cap off and put it on Sheriden.  
unfortunately I wasn't the only one to notice this.

"what are you doing?" The gun man said as he walked over and knocked the peak of the hat with his gun, the hat fell to the floor and the gunman chuckled to himself.

"hey baz... Look who it is!" The gun man said.

The knife man called baz then came over and looked at Sheriden. "oh...its the hotty from the TV... The model" baz confirmed.

"please just don't hurt my baby" Sheriden said "take my car... Here take my house keys, take anything you want... just don't hurt her" she begged.

The two men then looked at each other, they walked over to the entrance of the salon and began chatting quietly and quickly.

One pulled out his phone and dialled a number.

"things have changed, come in" he said to the person on the phone.

A few moments later a short, balding fat man walked in.

"give me the keys to the door!" baz said to Logan.

Logan got up from the floor, I noticed the side of his head was bleeding from the impact of where he was hit with the gun. He got the salon keys and handed them over.

We were then locked in.

The gun man then walked back over to Sheriden, he grabbed her tightly around the arm and sat her next to savannah in one of my salon chairs.  
"okay so this is what is going to happen, you miss money bags are going to transfer some cash in to my account... Does that sound like fun?" He hissed to Sheriden.

Sheriden just nodded "anything you want" she whispered.

The gun man then handed her the phone and his own card from his wallet to make the bank transfer. After a while things turned sour.

"its just an answering machine, it opens again at 8am" Sheriden said "take the card, I will write the pin down, take as much as you can get" she added. Her eyes were locked on me and Georgi.

The three men then gathered again and had another hushed discussion by the door of the salon.

"we are going to have a sleep over" the gun man then revealed.

I looked at Logan in horror at the thought of being held captive by these three men overnight.

"that's my wifes card, I will stay, I can do the transaction... just let the others go" James said

"shut your fucking mouth gorgeous George" the man said to James. "everyone is staying!" he said forcing James down on to floor with a wave of his gun.

The fat man then went out side momentarily, he came back in with a bag, the door got locked again and it became apparent we were about to be tied up.

Panic then struck me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sheridens story**

I was shaking with shock, I felt sick!

"give me your phone!" The man with the knife ordered, I just handed him my bag. He took my purse and my phone and threw the bag back at me, he then went around the group and ordered the same thing from everyone.

Savannah did something that was either very clever or very stupid, she handed him Carlos' cell phone that she had on her, she had just shown me the text that Tammi had sent him on it. She looked at me as we shared the same knowledge that she somehow held some hope still in her back pocket of her shorts.

I then watched in horror as james' hands were tied behind his back, and his feet bound together.

Next was Logan, he looked a little worse for wear after being hit around the head with a gun.

the fat guy then grabbed me and forced me to the floor with rope in his hands.  
"please... Please don't, I just want my daughter... Please, I'm not going to do anything I just want my my baby girl" I begged.

"give her the kid" the man with the gun in his hand said to Mackenzie.

Mackenzie then trembled her way over to me and handed me Georgi, she then collapsed on to Logan crying hysterically. The fat man then yanked her off of him and tied her up.

I cradled Georgi in to my arms, for the first time since I first got my adopted daughter I was grateful that she was deaf so she couldn't hear the terrible shouts and screams that were going on right now.

I tried to stay as calm as I could to keep her happy and safe.

Savannah was then dragged out of her seat, she was screaming, there was no way she wanted to be dragged about by strange men, not after the things she had been through in her life. she was kicking and screaming trying to fight the fat man away.  
"cmon now darling," the disgusting fat blob said as he battled her face down to the floor and knelt on her back as he tied her hands up.

I don't know how she did it but she managed to turn her body and she kicked the fat guy square in the face then scrambled to the salon door and tried to force it open, it had been locked so she was soon dragged back by her hair, which she screamed the place down to even more as she hated her hair being touched and was thrown down next to James where her feet were then tied together.

"we can't leave them here, if anyone came to the door they would be seen" the fat guy said to his accomplices.

"what's up there!" the gun man said to Mackenzie

She couldn't string two words together, I could see now that she was a few minutes away from a full on asthma attack.

Logan could see this too, he answered for her."upstairs is a store room, a nail studio and a bathroom... through there is the basement" he then said which filled me with doom. Why the fuck did he tell them about a basement. This was turning in to some 90's horror movie.

"is there a back entrance?" The man asked Logan with a kick of his leg.

"no!" Logan scowled at the man "there is a fire escape upstairs that leads from the nail studio" Logan said just looking at his lap as he sat on the floor.

"okay get them in the basement" the gun man said. James was then lifted up from the floor and forced down the stairs to the basement by the man with the knife

Savannah was then heaved up followed by Logan, the fat guy once again grabbed sav by the hair, she was sobbing.

"get the fuck off of her" Logan said barging his shoulder in to the fat guy as he got to his feet.

The gun man then kicked Logan in the back of the legs, as Logan fell back to the floor, savannah was dragged down the stairs, she lost her footing just as she left my sight. I expect she was dragged all the way down.

Logan was then brought back to his feet, he was given a shove as he reached the top of the stairs but I don't think he fell, I helped Mackenzie up, I didn't want her to panic anymore, I tried my best to help her down the steps with her feet still tied.

" if I hear one fucking whisper I will shoot this cunt in the head" the fat guy said, waving his gun he had just pulled out at Logan.  
Mackenzie let out a whimpering cry.

The men then left us down there and walked back up the stairs to the salon.

I moved and sat next to savannah who was sobbing so hard.  
"sav, please try and stay calm okay, everything will be fine" I whispered in her ear.

"they are going to kill us" she whimpered out.

"no they won't, they are just desperate for money, the guy with a gun is a drug addict, you can see the needle marks. they just want money then they will go okay" I whispered.

She nodded.

I then moved to James, I wrapped my one free arm around him. he gave georgi a kiss on the head

"I'm sorry" he whispered.

"what for" I said as I rested my head on his shoulder taking in his amazing scent to try and calm me down.

"I tried to protect you by putting the hat on you, I tried to stop them noticing who you were but it was me that caused it" he said with a tear in his eye.

"it doesn't matter... Baby I'm so scared, what are they going to do, will they kill us?" I whispered so only James could hear.

"I don't know, just be cooperative... Kendall will realise something is wrong when Mackenzie doesn't pick the twins up, the police will come looking" he whispered.

"you think? I thought they waited 24 hours before police got involved in missing people?" I hushed out in his ear.

"adults yeah! But we have Georgi. And when kendall realises he can't get hold of us he will phone the police... We just need to hang on." He whispered.

"savannah has a phone!" I whispered.

"really? Fuck... Is it on silent? if they catch it on her they might panic and hurt her Sheri" he said.

I moved back over to sav "is your cell on silent?" I whispered

"yeah" she replied,

"I'm going to hide it, I don't want them to catch it on you okay"

Savannah nodded. I then reached in to her pocket and pulled the cell out, I still had Georgi in my arms, I quickly looked around the room for a place to hide it,

Logan looked at me with his eyes wide seeing what I had in my hand, I then slid the phone under the dryer as I heard footsteps coming down the basement stairs.

"what the fuck are you doing?" The fat man said to me walking over.

"I...I... I'm just..."

"she is getting towels out for the baby to sleep on" Logan said

The fat guy then opened the dryer up and checked for towels.

"you ask next time you move... Understand" he said rubbing his disgusting fat finger along my face, it made my stomach turn.

I nodded, now with a fresh batch of tears rolling down my cheeks.

I grabbed a load of Mackenzies fluffy red towels and then made Georgi a make shift bed next to James and I

The fat guy then walked back up the stairs he shut the door.

"kenz calm down baby" Logan said as he sat next to her on the floor "breath with me okay" he added looking at her full of concern.

She shook her head to say she can't.

"Kenzie you have to calm down, we are safe okay. I won't let anything happen to you... I promise... I love you baby" Logan said making full eye contact with her.

Mackenzie gave him a weak smile and tried her best to draw in a decent breath.

"what are you doing with the... Thing" Logan whispered to me nodding at the dryer which the phone was under.

"I don't know, dial 911?" I whispered

"no you won't touch it Sheri" James argued. "Its a problem waiting to happen. We will wait for kendall to call the police" he whispered.

The door at the top of the stairs opened "shut that fucking noise up down there or I will shoot you in the head" one of the men shouted down.

Jesus Christ kendall, please notice that something is wrong soon...

* * *

_**i will post more chapters on for this story very soon. thanks for reading xoxoxo**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**frans' story**_

"boo what did you want for dinner?" I asked kendall who was sat in front of the TV getting beaten up by his daughter Ophelia who was now 15 months old.

"err... I'm not sure baby... Its warm out, maybe just a salad or something, I'm too hot to eat... What's the time?" He asked looking up at me then received a smack in the head with a duplo block from Ophelia as she tried to make a house.

"6.45" I replied smiling as he rubbed his head better.

"I hope everything is going okay with Georgi at the doctors, I thought Macks would of picked the guys up by now" he said looking at the boys who were both asleep surrounded by cushions on the sofa.

"I think its time for someone elses bed too" I said picking Ophelia up " I expect the traffic is just bad kendall"

"yeah I guess, I will call Logan though" he replied.

I took Ophelia up to bed, she was absolutely shattered, kendall and I had taken her to the beach today, the fresh air is brilliant for tiring her out.

"night sweetheart" I whispered as I kissed her goodnight. I looked out the bedroom window to see if Logans car was back. Logan and Mackenzie now lived just a few doors down, Ophelias room was at the top of kendalls town house so I could see pretty much the entire street from up here.

Logan never really said his reasons but kendall and I just figured they moved so close to him so they could be near Ophelia. Logan used to be very good friends with ophelias mom who died not long after she was born.

I had only been with kendall just over a year. Things between us were fabulous. I think Ophelia thought I was her mommy, I looked after her like a mommy would, although kendall and I didn't live together. He was scared to commit to that, but I was happy just doing what we were doing.

My life had never been so simple.

I walked back down stairs. The twins were still asleep.

"did you phone Logan boo?" I asked

"yeah both him and Macks are switched off" he replied as his gaze fell on my hips.

I smiled at him.

"those jeans look... Like a nice pair of jeans" kendall smirked pulling me in by the waist band of my trousers.

I sat on his lap on the sofa.

"just the jeans?" I asked giving him my best puppy dog eyes.

"maybe its you making them look good" he laughed out loud

"shhh, don't wake the boys up" I giggled as I gave him a kiss.

"I want the boys to go home" he said rolling his eyes and looking at the clock. It was now just gone 7.

"kendall are you coming over to mine tomorrow when Parker comes over?" I asked.

Kendall looked at me. "I'm not sure fran, I don't mean to be... Well I don't want to be unsupportive but after what happened last time I think its best you both had some time alone"

I nodded. I couldn't blame him at all. I have a 7 year old son from a previous marriage during my Wilder days as a model, but sadly my son Parker got taken away from me as I wasnt in a fit state to look after him due to a range of problems that I had but the main one being drink and drugs.

my ex husband got full custody, and Parker has spent most of his 7 Years with his Dad, so my bond with him is not in the best shape. Its only in the last two years I have been allowed to be a proper mother to him, he stays over at my house every other weekend but the time I introduced him to Ophelia and kendall was awful.

Parker was rude and abusive to kendall. Kendall shrugged most of it off but Ophelia started crying after being left alone in the room with Parker, she went home that day with a red mark on her face that looked remarkably like a Childs hand print.

I couldn't apologise more to kendall, he seemed fine with it though, saying kids will be kids but I knew then It was never going to be an idyllic family life with the four of us... Ophelia though was a little gem. I loved her to bits. And I loved that she loved me to bits too.

Her and kendall couldn't of come along at a better time for me.

"I guess you're right... I'm sure his Dad feeds him shit about us though" I said just as the door knocked.

Kendall raised his eyebrows at me, the chance to be alone was almost apon us. Kendall gave my bum a pat as a gesture to get off his lap, I did and he went off to answer the door.

"oh... Los! Hey how you doing? I thought you would be Mackenzie" kendall said with a yawn, it seemed the fresh air wasn't only good for tiring Ophelia out.

"is Mackenzie not with you? I can't get hold of savannah... Can I use your phone?" He asked.

"no we are expecting her here any minute... Are you okay... " kendall said handing Carlos his mobile phone.

"no sav walked out, she took my car.. She won't answer her phone, it just goes to voicemail, she said she was going to the salon, Mackenzie is off, Logan is off... I'm worrying she is going to do something stupid" Carlos said in a panic.

"Carlos sit down babe... Did you have an arguement with sav?" I asked. I knew savannah very well. Sheriden had assigned me to be her ...mentor, I guess you would call it. But really it was just to help keep her on track.

"yeah... Huge, I've done something really fucking stupid... Look I just need to find her. She always goes on about that she doesn't know what she would do without me... I'm scared that she thinks she has lost me and is dead in a ditch some where" Carlos said frantically dialling numbers on kendalls phone that he kept tutting to as no one was picking up.

"well Mackenzie was taking Georgi to the doctors at six, but she is meant to be picking max and Mitchell up after... her and Logan have the kids while Sheriden is out of town" kendall explained.

"yeah I know, Sheri said, but... Well where are they?" Carlos replied

"maybe she is with savannah... Having a chat?... How did you get here if savannah is waltzing about in that car?" I asked.

"on my motorbike... That I'm not technically insured on yet... But that doesn't matter... Macks wouldn't of just left the twins here to chat to savannah... She would of taken sav with her!" Carlos argued.

"that's true, kenz would at least of phoned to say she was late. Those boys mean the world to her. She has been looking forward to this for ages. I think she misses them so much since she moved out of bel air." Kendall said looking at the sleeping boys.

"okay do you know the number for the salon. Maybe they are still there?" Carlos asked.

I looked at kendall and shrugged. I didn't know it, Mackenzie and Logan weren't that close with me. Logan was polite but his loyalty lay with paisley. I don't think he thinks she would approve of me.

"google it" kendall said then turning back to Carlos.

Carlos did google it, he found it and rung it. Then tutted because no one answered.

"was there no answer machine?" Kendall asked.

"yeah but what's the point, there is no one there" Carlos argued now placing his head on his hands.

I wonder what they had argued about?

"I will leave a message... Least then we have covered all Angles" kendall replied taking his cell back from Carlos and dialling the salon number again.

Kendall pulled a funny face then hung his phone up, "its engaged. I expect she is trying to phone us" kendall said looking at his phone.

We waited several minutes for a call before kendall tried again but it was still engaged.

"phone Sheriden or James, don't panic her though if Mackenzies gone awol with Georgi I'm sure there is a good reason for it" I said to kendall and Carlos.

Kendall tried Sheriden "switched off" he said as he phoned james' "he is switched off too" what the fuck is going on? She said her phone was on loud to me, just incase I needed to phone her about the twins" Kendall said.

"try my number, savannah has it on her!" Carlos said

Kendall tried the number "switched off" he then said.

"well I know it was on when she had it... Fuck... Where is she?" Carlos said now sitting on the sofa.

"well let's go to the salon, someone is there if they are on the phone...I will drive you Los, don't ride that death trap, especially if your not insured" I insisted.

"phone me fran okay... I don't want you going missing too" kendall said giving me a soft kiss on the lips.

"I will, I won't be long" I said giving his hand a squeeze then left with Carlos to my car.

On the journey to the salon I noticed Carlos was very on edge.  
"did you want to talk about it... The fight you had with sav?" I asked him

"she found out I was meeting up with my ex" Carlos muttered out.

"oh... " I replied, not really knowing what to say.

"I didn't sleep with her... I just... God I don't know what I wanted... I don't know why I did it. I love savannah. She is completely bonkers but I do love her" he said.

"your her world Los... I know she messes up, and I don't mean to make you feel bad but I honestly dread to think how cut up she is about this... She is still recovering from the rape. She trusted you" I said now feeling a bit annoyed that he had done this to her.

Carlos didn't say anything he just looked out the window.

I pulled in to the car park that was opposite the salon,  
"well there is your car, cmon let's go and get her" I said opening the door of my car.

"no wait!" Carlos said looking around.

"why?... Carlos I'm not being funny but I did want to spend a bit of time with kendall this evening with out any children about"

"look... Sheriden and James' car is there, Logans is over there but there are no lights on in the salon... Something isn't right... what if they are all at the hospital because something happened to sav?" He said looking scared.

" Sheriden or someone would of called you Carlos... Come on let's just go and have a look..." I said.

"well whose is that?" Carlos said pointing to the white Ford transit van that was parked next to sheridens car.

"I don't know, maybe its for one of the other shops", I said looking at the small row of shops that Mackenzies salon was sandwiched in between on the esplanade that sat next to a long narrow man made pond and fountain.

"they are shut, why is it parked outside Mackenzies? Something isn't right fran... Try savs number again." He said. I did try but it just went to voice mail.  
"nothing. Shall we look in the window?" I asked, now feeling a bit nervous.

"no get kendall to phone the salon again" Carlos said looking at the salon that looked very much shut up and closed, with the lights off.

I phoned kendall and asked him to ring the number again. He sent a text saying it was the engaged tone still.

"the phone is off the hook... Someone took it off the hook..." Carlos said.

"but there is no one there Los... If anyone was in there then there would be a light on" I stressed.

"something is wrong!" Carlos said, "all their cars are here... No one is visibly there but the phone was taken off the hook." Carlos finished "someone is in there to of taken the phone off the hook... What's the time?"

" its almost 8, Mackenzie is an hour and a half late in picking the twins up... I doubt if Logans car is here that she made it to Georgis ear doctor" I said now myself feeling that something was very wrong.

My phone rang then making both of us jump out of our skins.  
"its kendall" I said to Carlos as I answered it.

"Francesca! listen to me. I've just had a text from savannah. It said at salon, phone police now! Get the fuck away from there fran" kendall blurted down the phone.

"what? but there is no one in there... Its shut... What's going on?" I said

"I've called the police, they are going to check it out, please come home" he begged.

Carlos then hit me softly on the side of the arm, he was looking out the window, I looked up and saw in the dark Mackenzie running away from the side of the salon... She had Georgi in her arms.

I started my engine and slowly drove towards her.


	6. Chapter 6

**_savannahs story_**

as I sat on the cold floor to the basement of my sisters hair salon, I quietly sobbed to myself.

My sister was slowly losing her battle of control over her breathing, Logan was trying his best to talk her out of it but she was in trouble.

"Macks... Please .. come on baby, you need to calm down, we just need to sit here and ride it out, nothing is going to happen." Logan soothed her.

I looked at James, he nodded his head to say come closer, I scootched my backside over to him, as my hands and feet were tied. Sheriden was sat on the other side of him with Georgi who was now sleeping on a bed of towels.

"how you doing?" He whispered.

"I'm so scared James" I said back in his ear.

"your fine okay, just do as your told then they won't pick on you" he said.

I nodded, Sheriden gave me a small smile "Kenzie needs her inhaler... I'm going to try and talk to one of them" she whispered.

My eyes widened "don't... Please, " I begged.

"she needs it, there is bound to be one in her bag" Sheriden insisted.

I looked at my sister, she looked awful, the noise alone from the wheezing was distressing enough "ok" I whispered with a nod.

"Sheriden untie me!" James said

"no! if they notice then they will tie me up and do Christ knows what to Georgi" Sheriden argued.

"just loosen them then... Sheri if they hurt you no one can help if they are tied up... Please baby" he pleaded

"ok" she replied trembling. She loosened the rope on james' hands so he could get free if needed.

She then walked over to Mackenzie  
"is your inhaler up stairs?" She asked.

"its in her purse, or there is one in the drawer at the till" Logan said for her. "untie me Sheriden" he added.

"okay... I'm going to ask for one" she replied as she then loosened the ropes on Logans hands.

Sheriden then came and sat back next to James.

"hello?" She called out.  
After a few moments the fat man appeared at the top of the stairs

"who spoke?" He said.

"...me ... My friend needs her inhaler. Its just in a drawer next to the till... Please... She needs it... Look at her" Sheriden said.

The man walked down the stairs. He looked at my sister. He grabbed her chin and pulled her face up, she would of screamed if she had the breath to.

The man then looked at me, he walked over to me, I moved as far in to James as I could  
"are you twins?" He asked

I couldn't speak, I was crying again now.

"just sisters" James replied to him.

"I wasn't talking to you" the fat guy said

"I've always wanted to do it with twins" he then said.

"fuck you!" I replied and spat at him.

the man laughed at me. "you wish sweetheart... You wish" he replied rubbing his cock through his trousers.

"please the inhaler?" Sheriden then said.

The fat guy then looked her up and down. "I wouldn't chuck you out of bed either darling" he chuckled an evil laugh.

"shut your fucking face!" James replied then received a hard hit round the head with the fat guys gun and James was out cold.

At this point Sheriden, Mackenzie and me were complete sobbing wrecks.

The fat man walked back up the stairs only to return with the inhaler in one hand and his gun brandished in the other.

He walked up to Logan "is she yours?" the fat man said pointing the gun at Mackenzies head. Mackenzie closed her eyes.

"yes" Logan replied, for the first time he sounded scared.

He then walked over to Sheriden and pointed the gun at her chest "are you with this Dick? He said looking at James who lay unconscious on the floor.  
"yes... Please don't hurt him" she sobbed

He then turned to me "dear oh dear, it looks like your left with me... What's your name?" He asked.

I hid my face in my knees as I sat on the floor. The man tucked his gun in his belt then grabbed my face and forced me to look at him.

"what is your fucking name!" He said squeezing my cheeks so hard.

"... savannah ..." I blubbed out.

"how bad do you want your sister to have this savannah?" He asked me waving the inhaler in my face.

I just sobbed knowing what was about to happen. How could this possibly happen to me twice in one life time.

"just shoot me" I begged, not wanting to go through another rape.

The man pulled out his gun and held it to my head.  
"savannah!" Logan shouted.

I looked at my sister she was in such a bad way. What choice did I have.

"okay" I sobbed "okay... Please just give her the inhaler" I cried

"untie her!" The man said to Sheriden.

Sheriden got up and freed Mackenzies hands.

The guy then threw the inhaler at her and pulled me to my feet by my hair extensions. I don't know what it was about terrible men and hair pulling. But I knew one thing for sure. I'm never wearing hair extensions ever again.

"no... Please...NO! NO!... PLEASE! Christ... Just kill me... Just fucking kill me... No!" I screamed as he dragged me towards the steps.

"please! I will do it!.. She is just a kid!" Sheriden said

"princess no" Logan whispered.

I looked at Sheriden with the widest eyes I felt I had ever had.

"I will do what ever you want...please" she said her voice shaking.

The guy dropped me to the floor by my hair. He walked over to Logan.

"it seems I have a choice... You tell me me who I should pick" he said laughing.

Logan shook his head to say he wouldn't

"maybe you will decide quicker if I do this" he said pulling his gun out and pointing it at Mackenzies head again.

"Logan say me" Sheriden said

Logan looked at Sheriden, he had tears pouring down his face now.

"Logan don't put sav through this again... Pick me, its okay.. I promise" she said.

"...Sheriden" Logan then whispered. The fat guy hauled her up from where she sat next to the sleeping Georgi and the knocked out James and marched her up the stairs with a gun in her back. She looked at me as she passed me.

"I'm sorry" I whispered.

"everything is okay" she said as tears fell from her face, then she was gone and the door shut.

Logan then sprang his hands out from behind his back and untied his feet, he darted over to the dryer and pulled my phone out.

"who are you calling ?" I cried.

"anyone... Kendall, any fucking one" he replied.

After he put the phone in his pocket and walked over to where a small sink was, he jumped on top and began pulling at the plaster on the wall.

"Logan what are you fucking doing?" I sobbed.

"there is a window behind here, the guy that bought it before blocked it up because down here was a tanning salon." Logan said as he ripped the chip board away and exposed a small window.

"you won't fit through that Logan... And what about James?" I cried looking at James as he lay motionless on the floor

"no but you and kenz will" Logan said jumping back down and undoing the ropes on Mackenzies feet.

"kenz cmon you need to go now" Logan said.

"I can't leave you" she replied crying and still out of breath but using the inhaler.

"kenz you need to go now, both of you!" He said

"what is he doing to Sheriden?" She sobbed.

"Sheri will be fine... Kenzie please... Take Georgi and go, run as fast as you can okay!"  
She nodded then Logan helped her up on the sink. The window was at street level so Mackenzie just had to crawl her self out, she just about fit through.

"I'm gonna pass Georgi out okay" Logan said as he picked the sleeping Georgi up and gently handed her through the window to Mackenzie"

We heard screams from Sheriden from the floor above us, I wanted to block my ears, I couldn't hear this, I didn't want to hear it, so many things haunted me at night already, I didn't want more horrible things in my head but it was too late.

"can't you fit through?" Mackenzie sobbed to Logan.

"no... I will be fine.. I love you Macks, run... Now! Sav is right behind you okay" he said then jumped down from the sink and untied me.

As I jumped up on to the sink. the door of the stairs opened. The man who had the knife ran down seeing what was happening. Logan tried his best to shove me through the window but the knifeman dragged me back in by my legs, the last thing I saw of my chance of freedom was my sister running in to the distance.

Again this man pulled me by my hair,

"get off my fucking hair I said kicking and screaming at him.

Logan attempted to get me free from him but the guy pulled his knife out and held it to my throat.

"GET OFF MY FUCKING HAIR!" I screamed kicking him from behind in the shin. I didn't give a fuck if he slit my throat. At least then I would be put out of my misery. I had nothing to live for. No Carlos and the prospect of being raped again... I can't do that... I can't.

The guy grappled me on to my knees to the floor.

"sav just stay calm" Logan said with his hands raised as if surrendering himself.

"FUCK! stay calm? Logan are you fucking joking. Get off MY FUCKING HAIR!" I screamed at the guy

"sav please" Logan tried saying.

I wriggled and kicked trying to get away from the guy. "Jesus! just do it already... Just cut my fucking throat you prick... Do it... Let GO OF MY HAIR!" I yelled.

"what this hair? You fucking slut!" The man said moving his knife up to my head. He then began using his knife like a saw and began chopping away at my beautiful red hair.

I screamed and screamed but all I could hear was the man laughing and Logan yelling at him to stop.

The next thing I knew I was laying face down on the floor from a hard smack in the back and James was now on top of the knife man with his knee in his neck and the knife now in his hand.

"where the fuck is my wife and daughter!" James said to the man looking dangerous.

"James I'm here" Sheriden said at the top of the stairs, she was covered in blood and had a gun held to her head by the other man.

"let go of my brother and get upstairs" the man who held Sheriden at gun point said.

As Logan helped me up to my feet I noticed the huge chunks of my hair that remained on the floor. The three of us were then tied back up then went up stairs to the nail studio but ordered in the store room. Sheriden got thrown in after she was also now tied. She collapsed crying on James.


	7. Chapter 7

_**mackenzies story**_

can't you fit through?" I begged Logan.

"no... I will be fine.. I love you Macks, run... Now! Sav is right behind you okay" he said then was gone from my view.

I held Georgi as tight as I could, I turned on my heels and ran as fast as my breathless lungs could take me.

I didn't want to turn my head I was so scared of what I might see, a gun man?!, my sister getting shot?!.

I just kept on running, a car came towards me. I couldn't see because of the headlights. But it stopped and someone got out .

"Mackenzie?" Came a voice I knew, a voice I once shared happy memories with.

"Carlos?" I sobbed and ran in to his arms, he held me and Georgi while I broke down in tears.

it wasn't until he asked where savannah was I realised she hadn't made it out. I just cried and cried.

Fran then took Georgi and placed her in ophelias car seat, I sat with Carlos in the back while we drove, I had no clue where we were going, all I could see was logans face in my memory.

Carlos didn't speak any more. I think he was in shock. It was kendall that questioned me when we got to his house.

I saw the two boys sleeping on his sofa, they were so beautiful, I honestly thought I would never see them again.

Kendall rocked me in his arms, he kept asking what had happened. But I just couldn't talk. It wasn't until a police officer showed up that I found my voice, I knew it was time to try and help the people that were all very much my family that were stuck inside that salon.

Fran had placed a blanket over my shoulders and a hot drink in front of me, kendall sat next to me holding my hand while Carlos was sat opposite next to the police officer.

"mackenzie, we need to get as much information as we can okay?" The cop said to me after I explained what had happened.

I nodded, " are the police getting everyone out of there now?" I asked.

"police officers are on scene now, they will be communicating soon... tell me what happened Mackenzie"

"I...I.. Was locking up, then a man with a knife came in wanting the takings, he took my bracelet, Logans wallet and everything Sheriden had on her.  
James tried to tackle him but another man came in and... He..." I broke down in tears "...he put the gun to Georgis head, demanding the takings... He said he had been watching the place." I sobbed.

"okay so there are two men with weapons inside that building?" The officer said just about to speak in to her radio.

"no three, they realised who Sheriden was... Obviously she has a lot of money, then another man came inside the salon. As far as I know one has a knife and two have guns... They put us in the basement, I was having an asthma attack and this disgusting fat man... He... He grabbed my sister... Oh God... Sheriden" I wailed.

The officer took the moment of me crying to speak to her colleagues on the radio "three male suspects, two armed with guns, no discription on those as yet. Third suspect armed with a knife, hostages were in basement of building, 4 left inside" she said

"what did they demand off of Sheriden?" The officer then asked me.

"they wanted a bank transfer, but they couldn't do it so they were waiting... Sheriden did something for me and my sister... I can't believe she did it... Oh they have a phone! Logan has savannahs phone on him, it never got taken away"

"Okay, we will need the number for that. were all your friends okay when you left them or any casualties?" the officer asked.

"Logan was bleeding but okay... He got hit with a gun, James was unconscious, he also got hit with a gun. My sister savannah she was... She is in shock I think, and Sheriden was just taken upstairs, that's why Logan tried to get me and savannah out... I don't know what happened after to why she never made it... I just took Georgi and ran" I cried.

"why did they take Sheriden upstairs?" The officer asked.

"I needed my inhaler..." I layed eyes on Carlos, he was crying more than me, we just stared at each other "Sheriden asked the men for one that was upstairs... one man brought it down but grabbed savannah asking her what its worth to her that I get the inhaler, he tried to drag her upstairs...for...sex. She was screaming... Begging to die... Sheriden then..." I broke eye contact with Carlos, I felt kendall rub my back to try and help the words out. He wanted to know. "Sheriden... She... She offered to take savannahs place. I could hear her screaming upstairs as I was escaping through that window" I finished just as kendall got up and walked out the room, he was clearly upset, I don't think his feelings for Sheriden would ever leave him. Fran followed him out.

"okay Mackenzie, stay here, I am going out front to my car, I will have to ask you a few more questions in a while" she said then saw her self out while talking on the radio.

Carlos came and sat next to me, he held my hand

"did savannah tell you what happened between us?" He said softly

I nodded

"if anything happens to her I will never forgive my self" he sniffed.

"she will be fine... She will be home and will be shouting at you in no time... She will be fine Los" I said squeezing his hand.

"I can't believe I've been so stupid" he said staring in to space.

"did you sleep with Tammi?" I asked him.

"no ... We just went out for dinner... I kissed her though" he said shaking his head.

"why Los? I thought you adored sav" I whispered now wondering in the back of my mind what she is going through right now if she got caught trying to escape out that window.

"I do adore her. I love her I just... I don't know... I just got caught up with something else" he said.

"do you have feelings for Tammi?"

he looked at me, his eyes told me yes but his mouth said otherwise "it was just a mistake" he said then looked away.

"why did Sheriden do what she did?" He then asked

"because sav was screaming... She was begging to be shot. Sheriden couldn't let her go through that again... Sheri was so calm, she just walked up there with him. I was so scared Carlos" I whispered out just as the police officer walked back in.

"Mackenzie we need a detailed description of the lay out of the salon" she asked.

"have you not got them out yet?" I asked.

"the building is secured with armed officers but we need to know exactly where everyone is before we can get them out. Contact has been made with the suspects, but we can't approach because of the fire arms they carry" she replied.

"I don't know where they are now, I presume they have been moved because of the window... There is a cctv camera pointed at the desk but I doubt much else can be seen...oh there is one outside of the building its a communal camera though, "

"what room does the fire escape lead up to?" She asked."

"its a nail studio. Its a large room, next door to that is a store room then a bathroom on the opposite end of the building. The stair way cuts in to a lot of the space up there now"

"is there any windows in the store room?" She then asked me.

"no, but there is only enough room to really walk in there, its wall to wall shelving, I doubt all four of them would fit in that room if they were moved up there" I explained.

"okay thanks Mackenzie... Is the cctv on a mobile device?"

"what do you mean?" I asked

"can you get a live feed on your mobile or a laptop, or can you only access it on a.. recordable disc, for example." She explained.

"oh I've got no idea, Logan looks after all that kind of stuff for me, I've never had to look at the cctv... It does record on to a disc but I've no clue if you can watch it live. all I know is that its time lapsed from when it was tested" I said now feeling very unhelpful.

"thanks Mackenzie, we will look at the camera outside. I expect I will be asking more questions soon" she said as she stood up.

"can I go home? Its only across the road, I need to get all these babies to bed" I said looking at the twins, and Georgi who was in a push chair sleeping.

"yes of course that's fine... Do you think you need any medical attention?" The police officer asked.

"no I'm fine now, I've got a million inhalers at home if I need them, its number 604... Its literally just over there" I pointed.

"okay I will speak with you soon" she said then left.

"can I come with you kenz?" Carlos asked.

I looked at him. I didn't really want to be left alone with my thoughts. I just nodded as a yes.

I walked in to kendalls kitchen to find him in absolute bits, fran was trying to console him.

"I'm sorry kendall.. I'm going to take the kids to mine.. I will let you know when I hear updates okay." I said almost roboticaly.

"kenz... Are they coming out alive? Honestly how bad was it?" Kendall managed to get out, his eyes red raw from crying.

"it was bad but they are coming out alive... I've got to go" I said and left. What did he want me to say? No they are most likely to get shot in the face. Coz that's what I thought was going to happen to me, that's what I still think is going to happen to them.

Carlos carried one of the twins over and pushed Georgi in the stroller while I took max. I just put Georgi in my bed and put the boys in the travel cot that was already waiting for them I'm my room.

I spent a few minutes just looking at them. I loved those boys so much. I enjoyed that Sheriden let me be a big part of their lives still after I carried them inside me for 27 short weeks until they came out far too early. It was an awful time but the twins made it.

"cmon kenz, let's get you down stairs" Carlos said.

I gave the children a kiss then half closed the door and went downstairs.

I sat down next to Dude, my Great Dane. He was bigger than me now. Logan had bought him for me as a surprise for when he goes on tour so I'm not scared when I'm on my own. But not even Dude could make me feel better now.

"what do I do? Just sit and wait?" I said to Carlos.

"I guess... Logan will be fine kenz, him and James will look after Sheri and savannah..." Carlos replied.

"there is no way out for those men now though Los. They are cornered. Logan wasn't taking any shit from them, he was so calm until ..." I started crying.

"until what?" Carlos asked "... Savannah is okay isn't she?" He added.

"she was so scared but fine. this disgusting man with the inhaler made Logan choose savannah or Sheriden, Logan was crying... Sheriden told him to pick her, he did then she was taken up stairs..." I said reliving the awful memory in my head "I think I'm in shock Los... Logan is still there... He might be dead and I don't know" I said wiping away silent tears.

"shall I try savannahs number?" Carlos asked.

"I don't know if we are meant to? The police-"I began but Carlos interrupted me.

"do you want to know if Logan is alive or not? I need to know that savannah is okay" he said walking up to my home phone and handing it to me.

I dialled my sisters number after a few rings it answered.  
"Logan?!" I said, but no reply.

Carlos pressed the loud speaker so he could hear.

"Savannah are you there?" He said to the phone.

All I could hear was shifting about then I heard my sister speak

"Sheriden I'm so sorry" she blubbed

"sav just leave her for a minute" I heard Logan reply.

I looked at Carlos, "the phone must of answered itself in his pocket." I smiled slightly, hearing both my sister and my boyfriend were still alive.

"I'm going to get that cop in here" Carlos said, "don't hang up the phone" he added.

Soon enough Carlos returned with the original police officer that spoke to us and another one, all four of us sat listening in to the chat our family and friends were having while being held hostage in my hair salon.


	8. Chapter 8

**sheridens story**

As I was walked up the stairs I was greeted by darkness, none of the lights were on up here like they were in the basement. I could still see though, the street lights from outside shone enough light in to make out everything, I noticed the man who had a knife sat in one of the salon seats talking on his phone, the other guy was sat behind the till, twirling himself round in the swivel seat behind the desk.

The fat man threw me to the floor, leaving a sharp pain sear through my hand "don't fucking move. I'm going for a piss first" he said then walked up stairs.

I sat myself up against the wall, I looked at my hand, it now ached when I moved it. I suspected it was broken from being thrown down.

Through my fears and tears I noticed that the gun man on the swivel chair was very fidgety, I had noticed he was a drug user from needle marks on his arm, as an ex user myself and my days on the cat walk, spotting users was easy.

"are you coming down From something?" I asked

He looked at me on the floor.

"dry as a fucking bone" he said with an evil smile and showing me his hand to show the level of shakiness his body had from his lack of illegal drugs that he needed.

"there is morphine in my bag" I whispered

The guy got up straight away and picked my Versace purse off of the floor. He rifled through the compartments until he found the pills.

"why do you have these?" He said looking at the prescription label on the bottle.

"painkiller... for my back... But they should take the edge off for you... Make you less trigger happy" I said eyeing up the gun that he had left on the counter.

"ok" was all he replied then downed some pills.

"I used to be addicted to coke" I said trying to make friends

"coke didn't hit the spot with me after a while... Crystal meth now" he replied

"I never tried it... Could probably do with some now" I said, hearing the fat guy coming back down from the toilet.

The gun man just returned to swivelling on his chair waiting for the morphine to kick in.

"come on then pretty lady" the fat guy said pulling me by my arm over to the bottom of the stairs for some privacy.

My throat felt so thick, I couldn't breath. I thought maybe i was going to be sick. The man pulled the skirt of my dress up and put his disgusting lips against mine. The weight of him on me was awful. Tears stung my eyes.

Savannah would of been so broken if this had of happened to her again. I had slept with lots of horrible people in my life so this wasn't that different, just don't struggle I kept telling myself... Don't struggle.

I was doing okay until the fat guy whispered "I'm going to give you syphilis" in my ear.

he then began pulling at my underwear.

I closed my eyes and wished myself away. Sobbs falling from me.

Suddenly I felt wet on my face. it all stopped, the fat man just lay still on top of me like a dead weight.

I opened my eyes to see half his head now missing and the gun man stood above me just tucking his gun back in his pocket.

I screamed and screamed realising I was covered in brain and bone with a dead man on top of me.

"shut the fuck up" the gun man said to me, I pushed the fat guy off of me I was absolutely covered in blood. I couldn't stop the screams coming out.

"what the fuck did you do that for?" The knife man shouted to the man that held the gun.

"its not right is it... Raping... He was a fucking cunt anyway" the gun man replied.

"oh for fucks sake" he said placing his hands on his head looking at the mess that was everywhere.

"what was that? " the gun man then said on hearing a noise from the basement.

The knife man went down there, all I could hear was savannah screaming.

"get up" the man with the gun demanded"

I could just about stand, my legs felt like jelly, my hand throbbed away.

I was then taken to the basement I realised what had been going on, there was a window open, Mackenzie and Georgi were gone, savannah was on the floor and my beautiful James now held the knife man hostage. I then felt a gun placed to my head.

"where the fuck is my wife and daughter?" James yelled out

"James I'm here" I replied from the stairs.

"let go of my brother and get upstairs" the man who held the gun said to James.

James dropped the knife after looking up at me with a gun at my head. He was then tied up along with sav and Logan, all three were taken up to the top floor of the salon, Logan was actually sick when he walked passed the guy with half his head missing.

I was then tied up very tightly, it hurt so much. then ordered up the stairs and thrown in to a small cupboard like room, I was shoved in and fell on Logan who was sat on the floor then I scrambled my way over to James and cried as I leant in to his chest, i heard the door lock from the outside. all 4 of us with our hands tied behind our backs in a room that probably could only fit 2 people standing but we somehow managed to squeeze in sat on the floor.

Logan turned the light on.

"are you hurt? Is any of this yours?" James said looking at the blood I was covered in.

"no I'm fine, I ...think I've broken... my hand" I said.

"what happened did you kill him?" Logan said sat up against the door to the room we were in, savannah was squashed right in to him, she looked terrible, all her beautiful hair was ruined, she was missing so much of it.

"no the... guy with ... The...the gun did it before anything.. happened" I explained through sharp sobs

"I didn't hear a gun shot?" Logan said

"nor did I.. I just... felt like a damp explosion ...on my face then when I opened my eyes" I broke down and cried hard "...he was just like that... The gun must gave a silencer. Is Georgi okay, Mackenzie has her doesn't she?"

"yeah she is perfectly fine. She got out princess. Take a minute okay... Jesus you look scary" he said.

I guess I did, my face must be covered in blood. I snuggled in to James. He still smelt good, like home, I closed my eyes, I felt so much happier knowing Georgi was safe

"the police must know by now" James said to Logan.

"this is so fucked up... Are they going to kill us?" He replied.

"they just want money" I replied

"why us" James said.

We all kind of just sat for a while, savannah wouldn't look at me, she was resting her head on Logan, he was just talking to her, trying to make her smile. I don't think she would ever smile again after this.

I shifted about as much as I could in the small spot I sat in, in front of James.

"Sheri are you sure your okay?" He whispered in my ear.

"I'm fine I'm just uncomfortable, my back is killing, my hand is killing." I said now having another little cry "I'm sorry... I'm being stupid now, but it hurts so much" I wept

"Your not being stupid Sheri, I know how much your back hurts you" he soothed. "I love you Sheriden. I really do.. So much"

"I love you too" I whispered back, once again closing my eyes and wishing this to be over.

As my hands throbbed away from being tied so tight and the fact one was very possibly broken, I cried in to James, all he could do was kiss me on the top of the head. I was in so much pain, my back was in agony.

"did you want to try and stand up?".James said as my shoulders were shaking so much from crying.

I shook my head "I just want the pain to stop, I've never felt my back so bad, the pain just keeps coming" I sobbed

"oh Sheri... We will be out soon, we are going to get in to our massive comfy bed, all the babies too, all 5 of us just cuddled up... At home" James said sounding emotional at the mention of our children.

I too felt so sad, missing our 3 babies and cried harder at the thought of them.

"for fucks sake! Please! Just stop making that noise. I honestly can't take it anymore" savannah then snapped out.

"what?" I cried

"just shut the fuck up, my head is filled with horrible things, I can't to this" she then cried out.

This pissed me off "it was... okay when you were screaming... your head off earlier...I'm...sorry if I'm ...upsetting you savannah!" I blubbed out, my words sarcastic.

"this room is too small, your constant fucking crying is too loud! We are all in the same boat Sheriden" she said.

"sav just shush.. Last thing we need is to start on each other" Logan said.

"yeah just shut your fucking mouth, you have no clue what she goes through" James then said.

Savannah then shifted about trying to get comfy, Logan backed even further in to the door trying to give her more space.

"Sheriden I'm so sorry" savannah then said.

I glared at her.

"sav just leave her for a minute" Logan replied.

"you've got.. Some fucking balls ...to moan at me Savannah Pena" I sobbed out. "after what I just did for you"

savannah then sat up "what you just did for me? You did fuck all, it was Logan that chose you to go and get raped by that fat cunt" she shouted.

"what? What do you mean Logan chose you" James then said.

"it wasn't like that James, savannah was begging to die, I was doing the right thing by her" I protested. The look on Logans face was awful.

"the right thing by me?! He didn't even rape you, look what happened to me while that prick got shot...this should of been you!" she howled .

"I gave the man with the gun morphine, that is why he shot the fat one... You would of just got raped!" I shouted.

"don't you dare tell me that I would of just got raped!... You think your All fucking high and mighty, the amazing Sheriden Lloyd" she spat sounding fierce.

"its Maslow! Sheriden Maslow! I honestly have no fucking clue why I bother... Fuck I can't believe we are even having this conversation after the shit you have done to me!" I shouted.

"what shit? I've done fuck all to you, its you that has tried to make me shag my sisters boyfriend just to make you look good" she shouted back.

"oh fuck you savannah" I said trying to rise above it.

"no... Fuck you, I'm never good enough, I'm always just in Mackenzies shadow, Coz we both know that she is who you wanted. I'm just second prize to you" she yelled.

"second prize? Savannah I've given you everything I can to help you, its you that keeps screwing it up" I shouted

"girls come on" Logan said trying to diffuse the situation.

"ooh yeah poor old savannah again isn't it Sheriden!" Savannah shouted.

"not really no, you have no idea what I go through to even like you" I said to her.

"to like me? Jesus you must be so proud that you can like someone like me" she replied sarcastically.

"I am proud seeing as you fucked my husband while your own sister was carrying our twins... I think it would take a fucking saint to like you after finding that out... You fucking bitch!" I screamed.

The look on savannahs face was of pure shock.

"you told her" she whispered to James

"yes I told her... Sheriden this isn't the place to discuss this" James said.

"I know" I agreed to James, "there is nothing to discuss, I only didn't fire your fucking ass to protect your sister. Everyone knows, Logan knows, kendall knows. And you have the balls to run away from my brother because he had dinner with his ex girlfriend!" I said now feeling bad as savannah looked terrible.

She didn't speak, she just looked at her feet, collecting her thoughts.

"sav everything is okay. Just chill out" Logan said.

"you chose Sheriden to get raped?" James then asked Logan.

"James honestly it wasn't like that." I said.

"how was it then?" He asked.

"oh for fucks sake... I can't stay in here" savannah said then leaned her head on Logan and stood up with very little grace.  



	9. Chapter 9

**frans story**

I was stood with kendall in his kitchen, we had both just learnt of the horrors that were facing our friends. Mackenzie and Carlos had just taken the babies over to her house

"Sheriden was raped?!" He kept saying.

"boo come here" I said taking him in my arms.

"I can't imagine anyone doing anything to her against her will... She is Sheriden, she always finds a way... She is going to end up dead isn't she fran" he cried.

"no she isn't baby" I reassured him, one of the problems that I faced with dating kendall is the fact that I knew he was still in love with Sheriden. Its kind of how we got together. He admitted to me on our first date that I reminded him of her with our personalities. But I didn't see it as a thing that would tear us apart. Kendall couldn't handle Sheriden, he could handle me though.

Sheriden didn't intimidate me, I had known her for too long, I think if kendall had seen some of the things I had seen Sheriden do, it would ruin the appeal completely.

I led kendall through to his living room and guided him in to a seat and did the the only thing I could do, Hold him in my arms. As I sat there filled with worry my thoughts swam back to the first time I visited kendall at his house, it was the very next day after savannahs party where we first met.

It was raining out side that day-  
I remember walking up to his front door, my stomach filled with nerves, then knocked.

"Francesca...hi, come in" he smiled the most beautiful smile I had seen.

"hey, how are you today?" I asked him

"yeah I'm good... Nervous" he chuckled.

I smiled, why are you nervous? I don't bite... Much" I laughed

"this is my first... Meeting... with a girl since pais died" he replied.

"I didn't think you two were still together when she died?" I asked knowing that he had done a runner with Sheriden. It was all over the papers until she went back to James, realising what a huge mistake she had made.

"well it was complicated... Look let's not talk about that" he smiled offering me a seat in the living room.

"where's Ophelia?" I asked

"she is upstairs in her cot," he smiled "she isn't due her nap until another hour but I thought I would try my luck"

"she was cute yesterday at the party" I smiled.

"yeah she is... Shall I bring her down...I'm sorry I've not played the single Dad card before on a date" he said laughing.

"kendall calm down, you seem so flustered" I laughed "go and get Ophelia" I said.

He did. he went up and brought her down, her jet black hair wild from being in bed.

"she is adorable kendall" I said as I watched him sit back down and placed Ophelia on a blanket on the floor.

"sorry... I had a drink inside me yesterday, I am really nervous" he chuckled.

"don't be, why are you nervous...I'm nervous, you're this hot young singer with a terrible love history" I said smiling so he knew it wasn't to offend

"it really is a terrible love history... Your very similar to Sheriden... Not in looks but personality" he admitted.

I was slightly taken aback by this, wondering if that's why I was here, it was well documented in the press about the Schmidt/Lloyd romance.  
"I don't think I'm anything like Sheriden... Apart from having a tough time as a model, I think what you see is the model facade... Once you get to know me, I'm nothing like that" I smiled.

"so tell me about you then? What's your story, I think you heard most of mine yesterday" he said.

"it worries me that once you know my story you won't want to know me" I said softly.

"try me Francesca, I think I've seen and heard it all now, it would take a lot to shock me" he replied.

"okay...well, your not the only person in the single parent dating game sat in here" I revealed

"oh really... This news relaxes me" he said with a smile.

"really? Well I have a son, Parker. He is 6 but he lives with his Dad, I was married...I've been married 4 times. Parker was taken away from me, at first by my mom, I lost complete custody of him. He lives with his Dad now, I do get to see him though...but its hard" I admitted.

"wow... That's... That's got to be hard, do you mind if I ask why he was taken away?" He said leaning forward as if to hear better.

"I was addicted to ketamine, it would leave me feeling amazing but I would spend days just in bed... Not looking after him, not hearing him cry, not caring.. my mom took him one day and I didn't even notice until social services came looking for me. After that things got worse for me but that's the reason why his Dad looks after him." I said looking at my hands.

"do you still take drugs?" Was his next question

"I will be completely honest with you kendall, I smoke weed. That's about it, I might take the occasional aspirin" I smiled.

He just looked at me as if trying to think of a polite word to say get out of my house.

"shall I go?" I whispered.

"fame is hard... It really is, its an added pressure. All I need to know Francesca is that my daughter is safe with you around... I don't judge people for mistakes, I've made enough of them" he said.

"she is 100% safe in my company... Sheriden wouldn't let me within ten feet of savannah if she thought I was using anything. she should be a cop! she can detect users a mile off" I smiled.

"that's true, I did want to have a picnic out in the garden, I had the pool cleaned and everything this morning but its raining now" he said rolling his eyes.

"we could have an indoor picnic... I don't mind" I replied.

"okay sounds cosy" he chuckled.

And that picnic on the living floor led to our first kiss. I stared in to the space that we had been sat on as my day dream faded away and reality came ringing on the phone.

"I will get it" I said to kendall as I prized him from my arms.

"hello?" I answered.

"fran its Dustin. What the fuck is going on, its all over the news about Mackenzies salon... Its on fucking CNN." He said.

"is it?... Hang on I'm turning it on" I said as I switched the TV on and turned it on the news.

There it was, a camera on a helicopter circling the little row of shops, breaking news headlines running under it.

"is kendall there?" Dustin said in my ear.

"he is dust' but he can't talk right now, Logan and James are in there with Sheriden and savannah... My God" I said as I watched the reality of it on the news. Police surrounded the entire area. Snipers were on the roof.

"fran I'm in Vegas, call my mobile if you hear anything okay.. This is fucked!" Dustin said

"yeah course I will... Bye Dustin" I said automatically as I sat back down with kendall and watched the footage on the news.

They had identified the men from the security camera on the outside of the building.

Two brothers Barry Norman and Peter Norman and another older man Karl Medhurst.

I felt sick as I looked at the pictures.

"how are they going to get out of there kendall?" I said as I looked at the TV.

"I have no idea baby... Just got to pray" he said taking my hand and giving it a kiss.


	10. Chapter 10

**mackenzies story**

As Carlos and I sat there in disbelief at the conversation we had just overheard from the people we loved. I tried to keep calm.

The police officers were relaying information on there radios as they gathered it about what room everyone was in, James and Logan were currently bickering at each other over Logan telling the fat guy to choose Sheriden over savannah to be taken upstairs.

"Kenzie can I talk to you" Carlos said standing up.

"yeah I've got to check on Georgi first, make sure she hasn't rolled near the edge of my bed" I said and went upstairs.

She hadn't moved and inch, she was sleeping peacefully completely unaware of the trouble her parents were in. I sat on the edge of the bed and looked at the twins.  
Mitchell had always been the larger of the two but he had more illnesses than max had in their short lives. Mitchell suffered with his breathing just like I did, it was nothing connected to me and my asthma, I wasn't related to the boys at all, but the fact he was born so early.

They both looked so adorable, how the hell had James done that to Sheriden... Slept with my own flaming sister! after everything we had been through to get these babies.

The tears I've shed over these little mites is insane, how could savannah do that to me let alone Sheriden.

I just sat there and cried. I don't know how long for but Carlos eventually came up, he just sat down next to me on my bed and looked at the babies.

"you didn't know then?" Carlos whispered.

I shook my head "seems we were the only ones to not know huh" I said wiping my face.

"I didn't see that one coming... " he said.

"it was going on when we were on holiday in Dubai, that night we came home, I knew something had happened but I believed all that crap about her being on drugs... I can't believe James did that... With savannah of all people... Jesus... How has Sheriden just turned a blind eye to it all?" I wept.

"because of them, and you" he said looking at the twins.

"I can't forgive her Los... Not for this" I said standing up.

"I'm going to, I don't care if she fucked the entire lakers team, I just want her home and safe... Now... I love her Kenzie... What am I going to do if she doesn't make it out of this?" He asked still sat on the bed looking up at me.

"she deserves everything she gets Los" I said as I began walking out the room.

"any news?" I said to the officers who had set up camp in my living room. My house wasn't a town house like kendalls, it had just two floors, it opened up from the front doors to a huge living room with a beautiful fireplace, Logan had the house surveyed 4 times before we bought it to make sure it was sound. 4 of the windows upstairs were also fire escapes, the foundations had been checked to make sure it could hold out an earthquake, tornado or even a flood.

"your sister is getting restless, is she likely to do something silly?" One of the officers asked me.

"she is trapped in a room! What can she do in there that's silly?" I asked.

The cop just raised an eyebrow to me.

Carlos came and sat down. The phone link we had with the others had gone quiet, I could only hear shuffling about.

"sav please sit down" we heard Logan say.

"I need to get my hands free, can you untie me if you stand up?" She said sounding determined.

"I can't even feel my fingers sav... Just sit down," Logan said again.

"no there is a bunch of metal nail files up there look" I heard savannah say.

The cop looked at me as if to say 'yup your sisters about to be stupid'

"what exactly are you going to do, file their nails to death... File yours in to points and scratch them?" I heard Sheriden say.

"fuck off... I'm getting out of here!" My sister retorted.

"oh sav...what the?" I heard Logan say.

"sav get off of him, its uncomfortable enough!" James said.

"get your fucking foot OFF OF ME SAVANNAH... Jesus my back. What the fuck are you doing?" Sheriden said starting to cry again.

I looked at Carlos. he looked worried, savannah was a wild card.

"haha... See!" I then heard sav say. I wondered if she was free.

The room fell silent again. Then I heard things being moved about.

"she is opening the stock that is in the room" I said to the police officer.

"what is kept in there?" She asked,

Nothing really, shampoo, cleaning agents, there is a box of nail files but they wouldn't really help. There is stationary... Bottles... Just pointless stuff," I said

"what are you doing sav?" We heard James ask.

"this room used to be part of the kitchen of Mackenzies apartment, through that wall was my bedroom. Under there is a vent that used to run the air con through it. The entire place was fucking freezing because she couldn't handle the heat with her asthma. I'm going to unscrew the vent go next door and leave through the fire escape" she said sounding proud of her plan.

I looked at the cop.  
"she is right... That would work, the vent is there, the only problem they have is the alarm will sound directly the fire door opens" I said.

I heard Logan relay this information to savannah. He was very up together on all his fire safety now.

The cop then got on the radio and informed them of savannahs escape plan, and that the alarm wires needed to be cut.

"I don't give a fuck, the police are out there, can't you here the fucking helicopter going round and round" she said to Logan.

"sav sit down I can hear them coming" Sheriden said, I then heard lots of shuffling and a strange voice

"come with me" the voice said.

I heard someone crying, I don't know if it was Sheriden or savannah.

"I will go... Please just leave her alone, she has three children... Please" I heard James beg the man.

The cries of Sheriden then got louder then went away in to the back ground.

I then heard James lose his cool.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD... YOU TOUCH MY WIFE AND I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!.. SHERIDEN!... SHERiden!" He said breaking in to sobs.

"untie me" I heard James say. I don't know if the battery went or Logan sat on the phone but the line went dead.

"what is happening?" I said to the cop.

"is Mr maslow likely to go after his wife if they get out of that store room?" The police officer asked me ignoring my question.

I looked at Carlos, we both knew the answer, we had both heard the answer come out of james' mouth. But it was Carlos that answered.

"yes he would definitely go after her. There is no way James would leave that building without her" he said

The cop got on the radio, they both stood up and walked to the front door.

"we are heading down to the scene, I will be in contact shortly miss Davies" the lady officer said.

I broke down in tears "oh my God this is it isn't it. They are either going to come out walking or dead" I sobbed.

"can I borrow your car? I want to go down there, I want to be there when sav gets out" Carlos said.

"I don't have it do I, its at the salon with Logan" I replied. "please don't leave me Los, I can't do this on my own" I said feeling emotional.

Carlos looked at me. "come with me?" He replied.

"I've got the children up stairs, I can't... Please don't leave me on my own" I begged.

Carlos looked at me.

"please" I begged.

"I'm sorry, I need to be there for my wife Kenzie" he said then left.

I looked out the window he had got his bike from kendalls and drove off.

I didn't know what to do so I went upstairs and curled up with Georgi. Tears weeping silently from my eyes


	11. Chapter 11

**savannahs story**

"I can't even feel my fingers sav... Just sit down," Logan said to me after I asked him to untie me.

"no there is a bunch of metal nail files up there look" I said looking up to a box on the top shelf.

"what exactly are you going to do, file their nails to death... File yours in to points and scratch them?" Sheriden said sarcastically, I glared at her, she was pissing me off. Thinking she was above me... Fuck you, I thought to my self.

"fuck off... I'm getting out of here!" I replied, it beats snivelling like a little bitch on the floor.

"oh sav...what the?" Logan moaned as I tried to slip my hands that were behind my back under my legs, I lost my balance and fell on Logan though.

"sav get off of him, its uncomfortable enough!" James said.

"get your fucking foot OFF OF ME SAVANNAH... Jesus my back. What the fuck are you doing?" Sheriden moaned as I accidentally knocked her as one of my feet came out from the loop of my arms as I managed to get my hands infront of me.

"haha... See!" I chirped as I then bit the rope with my teeth and undone the knot.

I then leaned on the shelving and got the small box down that had the nail files in, I then moved more boxes trying to get to the vent that was in the wall and began unscrewing it with the nail file.

"what are you doing sav?" James asked me.

"this room used to be part of the kitchen of Mackenzies apartment, through that wall was my bedroom. Under there is a vent that used to run the air con through it. The entire place was fucking freezing because she couldn't handle the heat with her asthma. I'm going to unscrew the vent go next door and leave through the fire escape" I said sounding like Daphne from Scooby doo.

"If you open the fire escape the alarm will sounds on the door, those men will shoot you in the back before you can get down the ladder." Logan informed me.

"I don't give a fuck, the police are out there, can't you here the fucking helicopter going round and round" I said pointing to the ceiling.

"sav sit down I can hear them coming" Sheriden said quickly, I sat back down and put my hands behind my back.

The drug addict gun man came in, he pointed his gun at Sheriden.

"come with me" he said to her

Sheriden started sobbing, she had fear in her eyes, all she could do was obey.

"I will go... Please just leave her alone, she has three children... Please" James begged, but the man just ignored him

The door shut as Sheriden left and I heard the lock turn again in the door.

James then went mental "YOU FUCKING BASTARD... YOU TOUCH MY WIFE AND I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!.. SHERIDEN!... SHERiden!" He screamed before crying in desperation.

"untie me" James said to me.

"are you going to come with me through the fire escape or get us all killed running after Sheriden?" I asked on a survival mission.

"just fucking untie me savannah" James kept saying,

I did then I untied Logan.

James then finished unscrewing the vent that led to the nail bar.

"dude, what are you going to do, you can't get her man. Its suicide" Logan said. Finally making sense.

"Logan she is my wife, you honestly think I'm going to leave her in here, would you of left Mackenzie?" James replied.

"no" Logan replied. "James... What if the worst is going to happen, or has already happened, your kids can't lose both of you" he said.

"guys shhh a minute" I said.

We all stood quietly listening,

"they are in there" I whispered pointing next door, I could hear movement in the room we were just about to crawl through to.

We all stared at the vent. I then heard a clatter from the other side, I went to look inside but Logan pulled me back.

James eventually looked through.  
"help has arrived" he said with a relieved look on his face,

I looked through and saw some heavily dressed policeman. He used an arm signal to say to come through, we did crawl through the small hatch in to the nail bar, it looked like they had the same plan as me, the fire escape was open with another cop waiting for us to help us down the ladder. James was left with no choice but to leave Sheriden behind.

The smell of the fresh air made me light headed. I was wrapped in a blanket and taken in to an ambulance.

I remember being spoken to by a paramedic but nothing was sinking in. Shock really set in with what had just happened.

Logan who was sat next to me put his arms around me, it was only then that I realised I was crying.

I looked at James, he was red eyed and talking so fast to a police man, trying his best to get Sheriden out by giving as much information as he could think of.

I kind of just froze, everything seemed to go in slow motion.

I then heard a commotion outside the ambulance, the door opened and Carlos appeared.

he stopped in his tracks for a second, taking in the missing chunks of my hair, I must look dreadful, I started crying harder, then Carlos came and held me

"baby girl, come here" he said as Logan moved out the way.

"are you okay, are you hurt" he Whispered in to my ear.  
I just shook my head

We were eventually taken to hospital and got checked over. Logan had a couple of stitches in his head, James didn't come with us, he flatly refused to leave the scene.

"I've just phoned Mackenzie, I'm going home" Logan said giving me a hug.

"I'm going to come with you Logan" I said taking his hand.

"I think kenz just wants to be alone sav, go with Carlos, and I will see you tomorrow okay" he said squeezing my hand and letting go.

Tears started rolling again, I looked at Carlos  
"cmon baby let's get you home okay" he said.

"what about Sheriden, we can't just go to bed and wait for morning Logan!" I said to him

"I just want to be with Kenzie, sav" he said then walked away.

"cmon let's get you home and a drink inside you" Carlos said.

"no I'm going to wait with James" I said.

Carlos nodded and we got a cab back to my sisters salon. Nothing was going on, just a lot of waiting around. I sat in a police van with Carlos.

"is there any news?" I said taking james' hand and giving it a squeeze.

"no not yet, I asked why they cant go in through the fire exit like before and get her but they said its too risky, they don't want to start any panic shootings, apparently they are talking, that's all that is going on inside there" James said.

"talking? Do they know we have left the building" I asked.

"I don't think so, a cop told me that Sheriden appears to be talking a lot, which apparently means she is more in control of the situation then they are" he said sounding hopeful.

"it was clever that the cops had the same idea as me about the fire escape huh" I said to him.

James rolled his eyes and gave me a small smile "your phone was giving them a direct link to us in Logans pocket, they heard what you said and wanted to stop me going down to get Sheriden" James replied.

"oh... Really? I thought I was being scooby doo smart" I smiled.

"it was kenzies home phone, we tried calling you, Logans ass cheek must of answered it in his pocket" Carlos then said.

"you were there? Listening to all that?" James said now letting go of my hand.

"yeah" Carlos replied and looked at the floor.

I looked at James not quite understanding the uneasyness in his voice then it hit me... Carlos knew I had slept with James.

"was kenz there listening?" James said quietly.

"yeh... Yeh she was" Carlos replied.

"I'm sorry Los" James then whispered.

"let's just get tonight over and we talk it all through" Carlos said still looking at his feet.

"I have to go" I then said after hearing all this.

"savannah, its okay, I love you, we can get through this" Carlos said.

"how?" I replied crying "I'm a complete bitch to you. No wonder you went looking for someone else, I'm a bitch to Sheriden... Even to my own sister. It should be me inside there, not a mother of three children. I should of just gone with that fat prick" I cried.

"savannah your in shock okay, everything is going to be fine, I'm not going anywhere, I love you" Carlos said.

He then wrapped his arm around me, typical Carlos, no matter what, he always seemed to care about me.

"I just want to go to bed" I whispered

"okay... You okay?" Carlos asked.

"why do you even care, after what you found out today?" I blubbed.

"savannah I love you, tonite has been insane, we need to get Sheri out alive and let you chill out then we can get us sorted" he replied.

"do you want to get us sorted?" I cried

"your my wife, I love you... Course I do, we just need to sort some things out okay... You want to work us out too don't you?" He asked

My hesitance worried him, but I nodded. all I wanted to do was see my sister and forget today ever happened.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 Sheridens story

I had just been taken down stairs by the gun man. he untied me.

Again I was thrown to the floor . The dead body had been moved to the corner of the salon.

I yelled in pain as once again my hand reached out trying to stop me from hurting myself.

"why do you want me?" I sniffed looking at my hand.

"I killed my brother" the gun man said

I looked around the dark room with scared eyes. Then saw just a lifeless leg peeking from behind the front desk of the salon.

"oh... " was all I could think of to say.

"he was going to kill you all" the gun man then said.

I looked up at the man. He still looked tense, I don't think the morphine pills he now had in his blood stream had made any difference.

"are you going to let us go?" I whispered.

"i need you to do something for me first" the gun man said "I can't do it myself" he added.

I didn't respond, I just waited for a further explanation. I'm pretty sure that it is the hostage that is meant to rely on the bad guy, not the other way round.

"I need you to come with me or I'm not getting out of here... I will let you go. I swear I will." He continued.

I got comfy on the floor. "even if I'm with you they won't let you go, they don't negotiate in hostage situations, even if they did you would only get so far then get gunned down... Look ... I can put a good word in for you, you stopped me from being raped" I said pointing at the guy that was missing half his head. "and you stopped my family from being killed" I said nodding in the direction of the leg.

"i cant go to prison... You wouldn't understand how bad it is in there" the gun man said putting his head in his hands.

"I've been behind bars before, I know exactly what its like. But I know you won't get far running... You need to except the consequences" I said noticing a gun on the floor.

"you were in prison? What for?" The gun man asked.

"I was on trial in connection with a murder. My friend upstairs who your brother just cut the hair off of, was raped. The man that raped her was murdered... I was found not guilty" I said rubbing my poorly hand with my good one.

"did you do it?... What's wrong with your hand?" He asked.

"I'm not likely to admit it am I... Its broken, I have fragile bones, they break easily" I confirmed.

"I just need a decent fix" the gun man said.

"you not ever considered rehab... Its easier than robbery" I said sarcastically

he chuckled "its too far gone for me for rehab. My life is shit... How many years do you think I will get?" He asked

"I have no clue"I replied honestly but then decided to rattle him up a bit. "I expect life... It really is awful in prison... The smell, the cold... I would rather die than go back" I said in a whisper.

The gun man looked at me. "I don't have the balls to kill myself" he said with a cough.

"if you hand yourself in I would pay for a top lawyer for you... Maybe he could get you a reduced sentence" I replied.

"I think I would prefer to take my chances running away" he said with a sadistic laugh.

You wouldn't even reach the interstate! This isn't just a hair salon robbery gone wrong... Do you realise who I am?" I said with fear in my voice.

"yeah your the woman from the TV. You must have a fair bit of cash... That's why we decided to stay... I wish I had of just taken the money from the till, I would be high as a kite now." He explained.

I chuckled at the stupidity of the man. I'm not just a woman off of the television. I'm an ex runway supermodel. You fucked up big time! My husband up there is in a famous band, so is the other guy you tied up, and the red head is also a model. This... And your face is going to be splashed over every channel, every newspaper, every internet page you can imagine! You would never be able to run!" I clarified.

The man just stared at me. It scared me.

I glanced at the gun that lay on the floor.

"pick it up if you want?" The gun man said noticing what I was looking at.

"that's a trick question if ever I heard one!" I said sarcastically.

"I don't see I've got any option left... Do you?" He said getting up and handing me the gun.

I looked at him in shock

I held it in my trembling hands

"kill me" the gun man said pointing his own gun back at me.

I started crying "I can't... Please just let my family go" I blubbed

"pretty boy up there is your husband?" Was all he replied.

I nodded still holding the gun in my shaking hands.

"if you don't kill me then I will put the bullet that I have left in my gun in his face... How does that sound" he then said.

"why can't you just do it your self... Please. I can't do this... Please!" I begged now crying hysterically.

"I tried, I can't do it myself!" He shouted at me. Then got up and started heading towards the stairs... Towards James.

"NO PLEASE... JESUS PLEASE!" I called out as the gun man made his way up the stairs. He was going to kill my amazing James.

I lifted the gun up, my breathing practically stopped as I aimed it at the back of his head as he walked up the stairs... I pulled down on the trigger but it wouldn't move...

"fuck!" I said as I realised the safety was still on. I manically pulled the safety back but it was too late the gun man was opening the door up the that games was in.

"PLEASE... GOD PLEASE... I WILL DO IT... I WILL DO IT" I said scrambling to my feet.

I ran up stairs but found the gun man staring at an empty room.

I laughed as my knees gave way in relief. My gratitude to savannah Pena will live on forever with her plan of nail files and air conditioning flumes.

I then felt a gun point at my head "get downstairs!" The man shouted. He hauled me to my feet then shoved me as I reached the steps, my bad leg from the earthquake buckled and I fell down the entire flight of stairs.

I lay in the pool of dead mans blood as I tried to figure out if I was dead or alive. I was in pain but could still move.

I was hauled to my feet again and shoved in to one of Mackenzies salon seats.

"right bitch... Its you or me now! Either you shoot me or I shoot you... DO YOU UNDERSTAND!" He said ramming his gun in to my eye socket, the pain made me scream out loud.

"Yes! Yes fuck... I get it. I would of done it but the safety was on" I explained In Tears.

The gun man sat in the salon chair next to me.

"you used a gun before?" He asked.

"not used... but I own one" I said now opening the barrel to see I had two bullets in my gun.

"okay well a nice clear shot to the head" he said calmly

I nodded then raised my gun at him, my finger gently squeezing on the trigger.

I stopped "did you want to say anything before you go?" I asked

The gun man had sweat dripping from him "what's your name? Sheriden?" He asked

I nodded.

"Sheriden I'm glad that its you doing this... You seen to understand my pain, my need for drugs" he said quietly

Again I nodded. "I never got so low that I killed other people through my drug use" I whispered "I just wished myself dead" I added.

"we are not that different Sheriden... I can tell, you have a demon inside you waiting to get out" he then said.

I smirked "we are nothing alike. you're already looking at the demon!" I said

The gun man laughed bitterly at me "shoot me now" he said.

"okay! But before I do I want to tell you something... Earlier tonight you rammed your gun in to my daughters head... That I can never forgive... So wherever you go to from here, remember that's why I'm doing this!" I hissed at him.

The gun man nodded and closed his eyes waiting for his easy way out. I squeezed the trigger, the sound from the gun blew my ear drums, I was expecting it to be silenced like the other one.

I stood up hearing a groan from the gun man. I then pointed the gun upwards towards the window of the salon and fired again, glass shattered everywhere but I dropped my gun and stepped out of the window to be man handled by cops that were armed outside. I saw James he ran towards me, we were both put in the back of an ambulance as I was questioned by cops and paramedics.

"you killed him?" James asked obviously being told snippets of information.

"no... I shot him in the shoulder, he can rot in prison James, he hurt Georgi, no one gets away with that easily" I said.

I was then taken to hospital to be treated for all manner of injuries. James held me close as his emotion got too much.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 Sheridens story continued.

I had just left the hospital, luckily it was only my hand that had been broken. The rest of me was just bruised despite tumbling down a flight of stairs.

James held my other hand tightly as we walked up to a police car that would be taking us to Mackenzie and logans to pick the kids up.

I saw savannah and Carlos stood by his Aston Martin in the parking lot, she looked dreadful, her beautiful hair now in tatters, her eyes red from crying.

She walked up and collapsed crying on me.

"I'm so sorry... for everything I said in there savannah, you saved James' life" I said hugging the life from her as she wept.

"I'm so glad you're okay... I'm sorry for James & everything, I really am Sheriden" she said now looking at me with her green eyes

"sav shhh, lets not do this now" I whispered. James had told me that Carlos and Mackenzie knew that savannah and him had spent a night together.

I looked at Carlos, he looked done in.

"shoo I'm so glad your okay" he whispered as I let go of savannah and Carlos took me in his arms.

"are you okay?" I said taking his head in my hands, he looked broken.

"I've got a favour to ask" he said, tears spilling from his face.

"anything Los" I replied.

"savannah needs a place to stay shoo,we have decided to call it a day... Can you look after her for me, she wanted to go to a hotel but she hates being on her own and after today... Well she just needs a friendly face" he finished.

I looked at James who was stood next to me, James' eyes told me he wasn't comfortable with this plan, nor was I to be truthful.

"I think she would be more comfortable with Mackenzie and Logan, Los." I said gently taking his hand.

Carlos shook his head "kenz told her to get lost. She refuses to talk to her at all... Please shoo. She doesn't want to be with me any more but I need to know she is somewhere safe"

I looked at savannah, she was trembling, "okay... Of course she can stay... You will work it out Los" I said giving him another hug.

"its over Sheri... Thanks for doing this for her though" he said.

I nodded "I will get the cop to drop her off at mine, we still need to pick the kids up from Mackenzies"

Carlos took savannah by the hand and gave her a kiss on the forehead "if you need me savs I'm always here for you okay!" He said

"okay" she replied.

"I love you baby girl" he said hugging her.

"take care Los..." She replied with tears streaming down her face.

"cmon sav... Lets get going huh. I need to see my babies" I whispered leading her away from Carlos.

Carlos stood there until we had driven away, I didn't want to ask savannah exactly what had happened between them. the police car dropped savannah off at bel air. She was going to have a bath while we collected our children from her sisters.

"do you think Carlos said he wouldn't forgive her... He seemed okay earlier" James said in the back of the police car as we travelled to Logans.

"I don't know James, he loves her. I don't have a clue what's going on. Maybe he is with Tammi again?... I just want to snuggle up with you and my babies" I said breaking down in tears.

"come here Sheri... I'm so sorry all this happened. I love you Sheriden!" He said quietly as he wrapped an arm around me.

"I love you too James... I honestly didn't think we would be coming out of there alive" I said snuggling in to the crook of his arm.

the police car pulled in to Logans driveway. we got out and thanked the officer, insisting that we would be fine getting a cab home. James held me with one arm tucked around my waist as we walked up to the door.

James was nervous. Obviously not knowing what to expect from Mackenzie.

Logan answered the door after James gave it a light rap.

"princess... Fuck am I glad to see you" Logan said as an invite to his home.

I walked in to the immaculate living room. I saw Mackenzie fast asleep on the sofa holding Mitchell in her arms, and Georgi was sleeping next to her. My tears wouldn't stop.

I crouched down next to Georgi and swept back her beautiful sandy hair with my hand. Mitchell was zonked out on Mackenzie, I gave him a kiss on the forehead.

"max is still asleep upstairs, I will get him, Mitch got hungry so Macks fed him, and Georgi woke up saying Momma" he grinned.

I just cried even harder.

"I love them so much James" I sobbed quietly, trying to not wake Mackenzie up.

"I know Sheri... I know" he said sitting down and taking Georgi in to his chest.

Logan returned back with max in his arms.

"your welcome to stay here until morning" Logan said looking up at the large clock that read out it had just gone two am.

"that's kind man, but we just wanna get back...I should phone a cab actually" James said pulling his phone carefully out of his pocket to not disturb Georgi.

"we have to get back any way... Logan, savannah is staying with us. Her and Carlos have split up." I informed him

"yeah I know... She came here to see Kenzie. Kenz just totally flipped, she hit savannah round the face... princess I don't think I can talk Macks around on this one" Logan said sounding defeated.

I nodded. "she can't blame Mackenzie really, I'm not sure if I would forgive her if she was my sister... How will Mackenzie be with James?" I asked as I looked at James who was on the phone organising a cab. He winked at me

"she will be fine, I think she wants to talk to him but obviously she doesn't want to lose any contact with the boys by starting a rift between you guys" Logan explained.

"i would never stop her from seeing these boys" I said with a lump in my throat.

"so what happened? Its all over the news" Logan asked.

"he wanted me to kill him, said he can't face prison but I shot him in the shoulder then shot the glass in the window before he could pick his gun back up and shoot me... I will get it all fixed up in there by the end of the week Logan, I expect business will be booming more than usual" I said.

"you don't have to do that Sheri, the insurance will defo pay out this time... I really don't have much luck with buildings huh" he said giving me a beautiful smile.

"no you sure don't honey" I replied. "was savannah asking for a place to stay when she came round earlier?" I added.

"no she came to make sure Kenzie was okay and asked if she could sort her hair out... I can't believe that bastard cut it off like that!" Logan said re-living the moment.

"Mackenzie refused to even cut her hair for her?... Poor sav, I know she fucked up but... Well we all do don't we" I sighed.

"I think its the blood should be thicker than water thing" Logan said looking at Mackenzie sleep with his loved up doe eyes.

"I will sort sav out, Christ knows what she is going to do without Carlos in her life" I said.

"tell her I will call her, I still care about her Sheriden but kenz comes first" he replied.

We chatted amongst ourselves until our taxi arrived to take us to bel air. Logan passed me Max while James held on to Mitchell and Georgi was sat between the two of us. I couldn't wait to get home!

as we drove off I noticed Kendall looking out of his window down the street. He held his hand up to the glass. I waved at him and gave him a small smile. He then held his thumb to his ear and his little finger to his mouth to say "call me".

I nodded at him and he smiled then walked away from the window.

On returning to bel air we were greeted by savannah bawling her eyes out on the phone to someone in our kitchen.

we put the kids in to our bed, I said to James I wouldn't be long getting savannah sorted and be up with him soon but I think we both knew it was going to be a long night.

"savannah was that Carlos?" I said as I walked back in to the kitchen.

"no, I'm trying to get someone to sort this out... I look like a freak, I just phoned Courtney but she wants to wait until morning!" she sobbed pulling at her hair that had mostly been hacked off.

"let me see how bad it really is" I said giving her shoulder a pat as I walked behind her as she sat at the small kitchen table.

For the second time in our lives I spent a few minutes undoing the weave that was in savannahs hair, the last time was in terrible circumstances too.

"okay sav being truthful I think we have two options with this, we can cut it very short and give you a pixie cut, or you can keep the length on this side and have this part short...asymmetric is still very in... What do you think?

"keep the length on that side" was all she said.

"okay... Bear with me okay" I said as I got my phone out.

I phoned my personal hairdresser and friend of many years Courtney Ricoh.

My influences on Courtney were stronger than savannahs, plus she knew I would pay over the odds for an emergency appointment such as this.

She was round within half hour and gave savannah a cute asymmetric bob, but unfortunatly the shorter side had to be partially shaved in, much to savannahs despair. She adored her long red hair. It was her trade mark.

"get yourself to bed now savannah, tomorrow is another day, we can talk everything to death okay" I said after I had seen Courtney out.

"I phoned my mom earlier, I'm flying home tomorrow... Was going to ask if you would let me have a few weeks off... Just to get my head straight" she whispered, her eyes filling up.

"of course... You and Carlos will sort it out sav... I know you will!" I reassured her.

"no we won't, we talked earlier, he didn't sleep with Tammi but he said it was heading that way, and me and James... Well we figured we are only together still because of the rape. Its the only connection we have left... I do love him but I need a clean break from everything" she said.

"take as long as you need savannah" I said giving her a hug.

I went up to bed to find my three handsome guys and my beautiful girl all sleeping soundly.

I crept in silently and layed down next to Georgi. I reached over and took james' hand, his eyes opened and he mouthed "I love you" to me. I shut my mind off after that and fell to sleep within the safety of my perfect family.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 frans story

I woke up in kendalls bed, as I opened my eyes and the memories of last night returned to me I looked at Kendall.

His eyes still looked red from the tears he shed for Sheriden, he was so relieved when he heard the news that no harm had really come to her.

I rubbed my hand on his perfect face. He was looking at me.

"hey boo boo" he smiled.

"hey Kendy" I replied with a yawn.

"phee is still asleep" he whispered.

I had gathered this as usually she had climbed out of her cot and made her way in to bed with us.

"I'm going to have to get going soon to pick Parker up from his dads" I whispered back.

"how soon?" He replied with his smile of perfection.

I grinned at him, knowing full well that he had the biggest erection going hiding under the covers.

"you tell me" I giggled as I kissed his soft delicious lips.

Kendalls tongue gently made its way in to my mouth, he made butterflies appear in my stomach. His warm hands glided over the side of my body then made their way up my pyjama top.

"I was thinking fran... If the offer is still available then I will go with you to see Parker. We are the grown ups huh, he will never get used to me and phee if I stay away... I want us to be a family... I love you Francesca" he said as he kissed along my jaw.

"I love you too babes, it means a lot. I know Parker is ... Difficult." I said rolling my eyes.

"lets talk about how difficult parker is later, I want to talk about how wet your pussy is now" he husked in my ear.

Kendall then placed a finger inside me, he was very turned on, his erection was poking in to my side where he lay next to me. I placed my own hand in to his boxers and tugged on his hardness. A sharp gasp of pleasure escaped his lips on my contact.

"boo touch me harder" I whispered as Kendall played with my clit. His touch was magical, his fingers were made for foreplay.

As kendall got carried away with his touch I got carried away with mine and wanked on his hard cock well.

"fran I'm coming" Kendall said as his face was pressed up against my own.

"so am I boo" I whispered just as a cry of joy escaped me.

I lay snuggled in to his arms for a minute before grabbing a shower. on returning to the bedroom I found Kendall fast asleep and Ophelia sat on the bedroom floor smearing my lipstick all over her face. The contents of my purse scattered all over the place.

"Kendall, if your coming to mine with parker your gonna have to wake up" I called as I dried my hair.

"mmmmmm. I'm awake" he mumbled.

I smiled at him and shoved some jeans and a top on.

"Ophelia rose Schmidt... look at you" I laughed picking her up.

She smiled at me, she was a bundle of gorgeousness.

"that colour lipstick suits you phee, but I'm not sure you need quite so much" I joked as I took her in to the ensuite and wiped her clean with a wash cloth.

"you want to see Parker today phee?" I said excitedly.

"ducky" was all she replied to me as she took the face cloth that had a picture of a blue duck on it and began rubbing it over her face.

"what noise does ducky make?" I asked her.

"quack quack quack quack" she replied laughing.

"clever phee phee! ... I tell you what... How about we let Daddy have a lie in while we get Parker then we will all go out together and feed the duckys? Do you want to feed the ducks phee?"

"yes fan" she said. She hadn't quite mastered the word fran yet.

"great! Gimme 5" I said holding my hand up. She patted my hand back.

"what do you say when we hi 5 phee?" I asked.

She looked at me for a second then patted my hand with another hi 5 and said "woohoo" which Kendall had taught her. it was adorable.

I carried the now clean faced Ophelia back in to the bedroom.

"Kendy, I'm going to take Ophelia with me and be back in an hour or so, you have a lay in okay... Last night was insane!" I said as I sat on the edge of the bed, Ophelia climbed all over him.

"are you sure?" He mumbled hardly able to open his eyes.

"course I am boo. Your shattered. You deserve an extra hour in bed" I said leaning down and kissing his forehead.

"thanks fran. I will treat you and the kids to breakfast if you like? You can pick... Or Parker can?" he replied

"sounds brilliant, I promised phee we would feed the ducks too, so one hour okay?!" I said

"one hour" he smiled a sleepy smile at me. "you be good for fran okay phee" he said giving his daughter a kiss and a cuddle.

I set his alarm on his phone then got phee dressed and made her a fruit smoothy to drink in the car to tide her over until we ate a proper 'family' breakfast.

The journey up there was fun, I had Ophelia in the front seat next to me and we sang along to her favourite CD, which was the imagination movers. She loved that show.

Parkers dad lived just over thirty minutes from where Kendall lived. I parked up out front the large house, unbuckled phee and carried her up to the door with me.

"do you want to knock phee" I said pointing to the door knocker.

Ophelia gave the knocker a good few bangs.

"hi fran... Come in" said my ex husband Nate, as he opened the door.

"hi... Thanks" I replied.

"who's this?" He asked looking at Ophelia. He knew exactly who she was, but I guess a formal introduction should be made.

"this is kendalls daughter Ophelia... Is Parker ready?" I asked not seeing or hearing him any where.

He won't be long, Stephanie took him out to McDonalds... We weren't sure if you were coming or not, you're a little late" he said.

I rolled my eyes, great now kendalls idea of breakfast has gone out the window. "I had to get phee ready, I'm only ten minutes late" I said on the defensive.

"maybe you should be more concerned about your own child than your boyfriends fran" Nate replied in a friendly tone.

"I'm quite capable of caring for Parker and looking after Ophelia. She is part of my life now, Parker needs to get used to seeing her Nate!" I argued.

"Parker wants his mom, not to get mixed up in another one of your unstable relationships. You can't keep doing this to him fran" he replied.

"my relationship with Kendall has nothing to do with you Nate!" I said just as Parker and his step mom steph walked in through the door.

"hey babes... Grab your bag, I have a fun weekend planned for us" I said, forcing a smile on my face as I spoke to my son.

Parker just looked at Ophelia.

Nate passed him his over night bag "be good for your mom park' okay!" He said.

"whatever" Parker replied.

"don't sass your dad Parker" see you tomorrow night honey" Stephanie said to him.

We said some civil goodbyes and walked up to the car.

"shotgun" Parker said

"sorry Parker, ophelias car seat is already in the front" I said opening the back door for him.

"but I always sit in the front with you" Parker replied.

I sighed "okay... okay. I will move her seat"

Once I had phee in the back and Parker was happy in the front all was fine for a few yards down the road until Parker wanted his own CD in the car that he had brought with him.

Again I buckled and let him listen to it. To which Ophelia started crying because she was mid way through singing along to 'jump up' which was her all time favourite song.

"what are we doing today then?" Parker asked.

"well we were going to let you pick a place to go for breakfast... But you've eaten already, so phee just needs to eat something then I thought we could go to the park and feed the ducks, play some soccer... How does that sound?" I asked smiling.

"it sounds lame mom! Why is she here anyway. I hate that dumb baby" was all he replied.

"Parker don't be rude. Ophelia and Kendall are very special to me just like you are and it would mean so much if we all got along... Okay!"

"where are we going now. This isn't the way to your house" he said looking out the window and scowling at Ophelia who was still crying.

"we are picking Kendall up and Ophelia needs something to eat quick" I explained.

Parker slumped back in his car seat. Today wasn't going to fun.

Once back at kendalls Parker sat at the kitchen table and swung his foot, gently kicking the table leg each time with a bang.

I made Ophelia some toast, she sat in her booster seat and gobbled it up. She loved her food.

Kendall came down, he looked at ease. The extra hours rest must of done him good.

"I thought we were heading out for breakfast?" He questioned.

"Parker already had McDonalds" I said with a small smile.

"sounds nice... If you want anything else Parker, help yourself. There is cereal or fruit... Toast... Just help yourself" Kendall said flashing Parker a smile.

"your alright thanks! What do you want me to get... Fat like HER?" Parker replied pointing to Ophelia.

"Parker don't start! Ophelia is a baby, she is meant to be chunky like that to help her grow... You used to be exactly the same" I tried to reason with him.

"have you eaten?" Kendall said softly to me, ignoring the hurtful words that Parker had just uttered.

"yeah I just had some cereal. What do you want?" I asked.

"feeling a bit yuk, so I'm going to skip breakfast. I phoned Sheriden... She is fine. So that's good" he said.

"yeah it is good. I can't believe that all happened even! Its crazy... Its probably your nerves that are making your stomach churn kends" I said pulling him in for a hug.

He snuggled his face in my neck.

"are we going to the lame park or what?" Parker then mumbled.

Kendall stood up straight. "Sure, come on phee, lets get you a bag of bread for those ducks!" Kendall said unclipping her from her booster chair.

"give it a chance Parker... You may enjoy it honey. Kendall has a soccer ball in the garden. Why don't you grab it?" I said pointing to the front door.

"whatever" he mumbled then slumped of his seat and opened the front door to get the ball.

"you okay fran?" Kendall whispered.

"yeah... No" I smiled. "just wish it wasn't such a challenge" I added.

"he's just a scared kid Francesca. I don't take any notice of what crap he says so don't feel you need to have to tell him off because of me" Kendall said

"thanks Kendy" I smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

The drive to the park was quiet. The actual feeding of the ducks was mixed. Parker had no interest at all while Ophelia found the entire thing hilarious and didn't want to leave.

Parker refused to play soccer, he instead saw that the park we were in had a Go Ape tree climb adventure park and asked if he could do that.

"I'm scared of heights Parker, I can't go up there with you... Kendall will though" I said looking over to Kendall.

"no I don't want to go with him! I can go on my own, I've done it before!... Please mom" he begged

again I looked at Kendall, he just shrugged.

"okay... Okay. we will follow you from the ground okay" I said reaching in to my bag to get my purse.

Once Parker was climbing and zip lining his way through the trees, Kendall, Ophelia and I had a walk through the woods. Ophelia tried waving to Parker up above us in the trees but he ignored her.

"maybe we should take him on holiday with us so he has more time?" I sighed looking up.

"we can do that if you like. If we go back to mine after this he can go in the pool. Maybe get him a PS3 game to obliterate too." Kendall said.

"you have so much patience Kendall. I find it hard to not scream at him all the time... I'm sorry he called phee fat" I whispered.

Kendall laughed "fran he is just a little boy. I honestly don't take offence to the things he says... Besides we both know that Ophelia is perfect... Aren't you phee phee" he said grabbing her and spinning her in the air.

Ophelias laugh echoed through the trees, I looked up smiling at Parker but he met my eyes with his own full of hate.

Ophelia slept most of the way back to kendalls. Parker seemed cheerier, maybe I should of just spent time with him on my own. If only he let Kendall in to his head, they would get along great.

once back home Kendall put Ophelia on the sofa as she was still snoring her little head off, he then went off to clear the pool of leaves.

"what do you want for lunch parks'" I asked.

"not fussed" he replied as he turned the TV on and sat down.

"okay well I will come up with something" I said walking through to kendalls small kitchen.

I looked out the window to see Kendall now shirtless, trying to rake leaves out of his swimming pool, he was far to lazy to ever put the cover on it so it served him right.

He looked perfect out there with the afternoon sun on his skin. I had definitely landed on my feet by meeting such an amazing person.

Kendall walked back in and washed his hands in the sink.

"got most of it out" he smiled. "might put the cover over tonight" he added.

I laughed at him. "I love you baby"

"love you more" he said then walked out to the front room.

"dude your lunch is ready" I heard Kendall say to Parker.

They both then walked in to the little kitchen.

"there you go honey" I said, passing Parker his lunch as he sat at the table.

"you not waking phee up?" I asked Kendall.

"Na I figured she must be shattered if you managed to get her in to her bed and she didn't wake up... I would rather a hungry phee than a tired out one" he smiled.

I raised my eyebrows not really making sense of the conversation. "I didn't put her in bed baby, she was on the sofa and I made lunch" I said getting up and walking in to the front room.

Kendall darted up stairs then came back down.

"phee? ... Ophelia? Where are you baby girl!" Kendall called.

I went back out to the kitchen "where did she go?!" I screamed at Parker.

"I dunno" was all he replied with a shrug of his shoulders.

"you were in the same room Parker! Where is she? She is only 1 for Christs sake!" I shouted.

"oh fuck! the pool!" Kendall said then ran out to the back garden.

My heart fell in to my stomach watching in horror out the window as Kendall looked for Ophelia. He came straight back in after finding nothing.

"where the fuck is she?" He said more to himself, but stressed out enough to forget his swearing in front of Parker.

"Parker you must of seen her go somewhere..." I asked just as the door knocked.

Kendall and I looked at each other, and dread filled my every bone.

I followed Kendall to the door, relief swept over me as I saw Ophelia clinging on to Logan. Logan wore a concerned look on his face.

"Jesus... How the fuck have you got her, I was going out of my mind!" Kendall said to Logan

"I was just walking back with Dude after I took him for his walk and I saw her... what did she do? Sneak out?" Logan said.

Kendall looked confused "I guess... She was asleep, I was in the back yard. I don't get how she reached the handle? The door was definitely shut... I'm sure it was" Kendall said then looked at me.

"I'm so sorry" I whispered to him then walked out to the kitchen leaving Kendall with Ophelia and Logan.

"Parker I'm going to ask you this once! Did you open the door to let Ophelia out?" I said fairly calmly.

"no, she opened the door!" He said crossing his arms over his chest.

"so tell me what happened... Exactly how it happened!" I said crossing my own arms over my chest, not believing a word that came out of his mouth.

"okay well I was watching TV, she woke up and then walked over to the door... I didn't know she had opened it... Stupid baby!" He said.

"so your telling me you saw Ophelia wake up and open the door! using the handle or was the door left open?" I asked.

"she used the handle mom" he said.

"okay come with me" I said grabbing his arm and marching him to the door.

"mom get off me" he moaned.

"can I have Ophelia for a minute" I asked Kendall who handed her over, I put her on the floor and stretched her arm up.

"she can't reach Parker! So can you tell me how you saw her use the God damn handle when she can't reach it! Anything could of happened to her, she could of been taken or killed, do you have any idea what you have done!" I screamed at him

"I hate that stupid baby and I hate you!" He replied pushing Ophelia over on to her bum.

"get your bag!" I shouted

He stared at me for a few minutes then stomped off to get his bag.

I burst in to tears "oh my God Kendall, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry" I said picking phee up and checking she didn't have any bumps or scrapes.

Kendall must of given the look to Logan that they would chat later because the front door shut and Kendall wrapped his arms around me.

"fran don't be sorry it's not your fault" he whispered with a sigh that I took to be a sigh of relief that his daughter was safe.

"I will take Parker back to mine. I can't let this continue kends!" I said through my tears.

"boo listen to me, what Parker has just done was really dumb but if you take him home now he will win. Lets just carry on as nothing happened." Kendall said rubbing my shoulder.

"carry on as nothing happened? Kendall how are you so calm about this. What if he tries something more dangerous" I sobbed not knowing what my son was thinking.

"He won't. Look he thinks he is staying here tonight, let him carry on thinking that until it's time for him to go. You need to stand up to him fran!" Kendall said softly.

I cried a bit harder "you don't want us to stay then?" I blubbed.

"don't think bad of me but not overnight no, not after this!" He said.

I nodded. "I love you. I'm so sorry" I said to him again and squeezed Ophelia a little tighter in my arms.

"it's not your fault baby... So lets finish lunch okay" Kendall said giving me a beautiful smile.

How and why did this man love me this much. I truly didn't deserve it.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 Mackenzies story

The home phone rang. It made me jump. I was still waiting on news to know if Logan was out and safe from the salon. I sat in silence. Carlos had just left me.

I let the phone ring once more for luck then slowly picked it up with a trembling hand, not sure if I wanted to hear the news from the other end.

"hello?" I said, my voice unsteady.

Silence was down the other end for several seconds until I heard the sharp breath intake of Logan down the other end trying to disguise his tears.

"Kenzie" he choked out.

I began crying "oh my God baby... Logues are you okay, are you out?" I cried.

"I'm out, are you okay? I love you baby... Macks I love you!" He said filled with emotion.

I cried even more. "I love you too Logan...so fucking much. is everyone else okay? Carlos was here but he left a while ago" I asked.

"Sheriden is still inside, I don't know what's happening. I'm at the hospital, sav is here, she is safe but shaken." He said.

"I don't want anything to do with that slut Logan. You knew she slept with James! Why didn't you tell me logues... Fuck I don't even care! just get home to me okay, I want to hold you in my arms." I cried.

"I'm gonna be a few minutes then I will be with you... Kenz I think savannah will want to see you tonight, she was pretty badly treated in there" Logan said trying to reason with me.

I honestly couldn't bring myself to forgive her. Of all the stupid things that girl has done! This just sent me over the edge.

"I don't want that girl near me Logan. She slept with the father of the children I was carrying for what reason? She is a slut... I'm washing my hands of her" I said.

"okay... Okay... God it's so good to hear your voice Macks. Are you okay ... Your breathing I mean. Was pretty scary back there" he said.

"I'm fine I just need to see you. Please hurry home logues... Is James there?" I asked not sure what I felt for James, anger or pity.

"no James won't leave the scene... What if Sheriden ends up-" he began but I cut him off.

"Sheriden is going to be fine! She can handle it Logan" I said.

"i will be home in ten Macks okay. See you soon, love you" he said.

I said my goodbyes to him and hung the phone up.

The relief I felt knowing he was safe was too much, I cried so hard sat in that living room.

After a few minutes passed I heard the door open and there stood my beautiful Logan.

He swept me in to his arms. He looked so troubled, I had never seen him this bad. We didn't speak for several minutes.

Logan kissed the top of my head and smelt my hair. He took a deep breath.

"Macks I want us to get married" he said out of the blue.

I laughed at his spontaneous outburst. "Logan... Oh baby... Come on lets not get everything out of hand tonight. It's been too mental" I said searching his eyes.

He led me down on the sofa, and sat next to me. "the entire time I was stuck there all I could think about was you, us, the house, the salon, dude... What all that means to me, and it means everything Kenzie. I knew before, but tonight just brought it all home, how many more days are we gonna have on this earth? I know that I want to be with you forever. I want us to be everything we can be." He said not letting go of my hand.

"I smiled at him through stray tears. "I'm not up to a massive celebrity wedding Logan, I'm sorry. It's scary enough just dating you, having celebrity babies was insane. I don't think I could cope with that much attention. I love you so much though Logan. We are the real thing, I'm never going anywhere without you being in my life!" I said making full eye contact.

"your my world Mackenzie Davies!" He said smiling at me then pulled me in for another hug. He then placed some of my brown hair behind my ear and kissed me.

"your my universe" I whispered.

We cuddled on the sofa, Logan played with my hands as we chatted about everything. I refused to turn the television on to find out what was happening. No news was good news as far as I was concerned. I just prayed that Sheriden really could handle the situation she now faced.

The door knocked. And the lump in my throat felt big enough to choke me. Please don't be a cop with bad news I thought to myself.

Logan answered the door. It was my sister and Carlos. I was quite taken aback when I saw the state she was in. Her hair was now just scraggy tufts on her head. What the fuck had happened?

"Kenz!" She blubbed as she headed towards me with open arms.

The only thing that greeted her from me was a slap around the face.

"get the fuck out of my house!" I said through gritted teeth.

"Mackenzie don't!" Carlos said.

"don't!? Fucking don't! Shit Carlos you really are dumb aren't you. She fucked your sisters husband while she thought I was miscarrying his baby! ... She sold herself in night clubs Los! She kissed my fucking boyfriend, she is rude, and abusive and I have nothing more to say to her. She isn't my sister anymore Carlos. So please get this whore out of my fucking house!" I shouted.

Savannah burst in to tears and left through the front door, Carlos offered her his hand but she waved it away.

"we have broken up" Carlos said to Logan as I sat back down on the sofa.

"it's just the stress all will be fine buddy" Logan said back to him.

"I don't think it will you know" Carlos said.

Logan just nodded.

the home phone rang. All three of us then looked at each other. I picked it up.

"hello?" I answered with.

"kenz it's Kendall, Sheri is out, it's on the news, she is fine and out" he blurted out.

"oh thank God" I said "thanks for letting me know Kendall" I said through fresh tears.

We exchanged an awkward chat then I hung the phone up.

"Sheriden is out, and alive... She is fine" I told Logan and Carlos who was still waiting by the door.

"I'm going to go and see her" Carlos then said and left the house.

"you okay... It's not often you lose your cool Mackenzie" Logan said, again sitting next to me.

"no I've had it with her Logan... Honestly I have. If you can't trust your own flaming sister who can you trust!" I said.

"me!" He replied just as a baby started crying upstairs.

I went upstairs to see who it was, it was Mitchell. I picked him up, he was trying his best to eat his own hand. Logan came in and changed his clothes.

"Momma?" A sleepy Georgi then cried out.

Logan gave her a smile. Then picked her up from our bed where she had been sleeping.

"take her downstairs Logan" I said with a yawn "I will feed Mitchell down there, hopefully James and Sheri will be reunited with these guys soon".I added.

Once back downstairs Logan put Georgi on the sofa, she was soon back asleep snoring her little head off.

I gave Mitchell a bottle. He soon drifted off too. Logan sat next to me and I rested my head on his shoulder. I tried to stay awake but sleep soon took me.


	16. Chapter 16

chapter 16 savannahs story.

Carlos had just driven me home from the scene at the salon, we left James there on his own. I felt bad really but I felt like the odd one out. I didn't fit in anywhere now without feeling awkward or not wanted.

I couldn't even bear to look at myself in a mirror. From what I could feel on my head my beautiful hair had gone!

Carlos made me a drink and sat down with me at the large wooden table in his dining room.

"can we discuss things?" He asked.

I looked at him. He was still my best friend, still my husband, he still meant absolutely everything to me. "course" I replied.

"the story about the drugs... On holiday? That wasn't true? How long were you and James ... Doing it for" he asked.

"it was the night you went to Florida, I thought you were with that Tammi bitch. James was taking me back from Karens in his car. The keek I did for you... It was once, just after that ... Just one time because I didn't feel scared... I had been drinking" I replied.

"what about on holiday?" He then said, his eyes locked on me.

"I asked James to touch me, we didn't kiss or anything. he just touched me" I clarified "... Los did you fuck Tammi?" I asked, needing the truth.

"no, we kissed... In my car, I touched her too...you know... Fingered her... " he said with little tact. "I'm sorry sav" he said tears now filling his eyes.

I let out a sigh at the thought of my husband touching another girl in that way but I was now in no position to argue about it.

"I'm sorry too ... With James I just didn't feel scared, I forgot everything. He didn't remind me of that night like you do... You saved me Los but you just remind me of it. You protect me from it but rub it in my face all the time when your gentle, when your caring... I just need you to take charge, to force me to be who I used to be" I said.

"James forced you?" He asked with a sickened look on his face.

"no! He just got on with it.. Carlos I liked it... He made me feel normal... I'm sorry, I think that's the issue that I have with us. Your just ... too nice, I guess" I said wiping away a few of his tears from his face.

"I guess I have the same problem. Savannah I don't and nor would I ever feel comfy just forcing myself on you, when ever we do have sex I'm always thinking ahead you know, worrying I'm gonna scare you or hurt you. I'm always thinking about the time you were raped. I've never made love to you and it's not popped in my head. How do we fix it baby?" He said taking my hand

"is that why you met with Tammi? For normal sex... Straightforward sex" I asked now wiping my own tears away.

"I honestly don't know. It's not like I was thinking what we do is shit, Coz it's not sav. It's beautiful. I think I just got carried away with flirty texts... I'm sorry baby" he said again

"okay... Fuck... Los this is fucked up, how did we become this big mess?!" I said looking at wooden knots in the table and swirling my finger around them.

"I have no clue... Everything was fine this morning" he replied.

"well clearly everything wasn't fine Carlos, you had your fingers in Tammi fucking Taylors fanny last night!" I said bitterly.

Carlos just made an apologetic face at me.

"I think the only way forward for either of us is to realise that the night I was raped is the only thing that is keeping us together right now... I can't have that Los. We both need a clean break from it. Lets face facts we lasted a lot longer than both of us thought we ever would huh" I said taking his hand.

Carlos looked at me. He was deciding whether he should argue this. Fight for our marriage that was now proven to be a complete facade.

He chose not to fight and nodded his head and squeezed my hand back.

"Will it help you if I let you go?" He finally said after a few minutes of composing himself.

"I think it will help both of us Los. You saved my life, honestly you did. You brought me so much safety and happiness when I felt I had nothing left to live for. I will never ever forget that. I will love you forever. But it's time I moved on huh... Time we both did!" I said giving him a smile.

"come here" he replied and held me in his arms.

"I'm going to love you until the end of time. You are beautiful and so young and have the entire world at your feet sav... I never really thought about us breaking up but I never would of imagined that we would still be friends at the end of it" he smiled.

I gave a teary laugh "I can swear at you if it helps" I replied jokingly.

"gonna miss your swearing sav... How does this work? do I sleep in a spare room until we split properly?" He asked.

I shook my head "no Los, this is your house, your bedroom. I will get cosy in a hotel... I need to speak to Kenzie first though. straighten things up with her" I clarified.

"sav don't stay in a hotel!" He said glancing at his tattoo which was his wedding band on his finger.

"silly getting tattoos now I think about it" I nervously joked.

"I dunno" he shrugged "it's nice to know you will always be a part of me... Savannah I'm always gonna be here for you okay. Or even on the end of the phone. I worry about you so much" he confessed.

"that is a nice way to look at it" I said looking at my own tattoo that I had on my wedding finger. "I know you will always be there for me, we have been through so much together... I will be fine in a hotel... Need to sort this out, I must look awful" I said playing with a stand of my hair.

"you okay?" Carlos asked

I was unsure if he meant after being held hostage or the fact we had just split up.

"we will both be okay" I replied holding his hand again.

"come on then, lets get you and Mackenzie on the same side again" he said filled with reassurance that my relationship with my sister will remain okay despite what she had found out.

I nodded. I grabbed my small duffle bag that had all my essentials in it for modelling days, make up, purse, comfy clothes and flat shoes amongst other things then went back down to carlos, he wrapped his arm around me as we walked out to his car.

Mackenzie had other ideas of what side she wanted to be on. I was shocked by her reaction. She slapped me which reduced me to tears. After she had yelled for me to get out of her house. I sat in the car waiting for Carlos.

I think then the shock of what had gone on tonight really set in and the reality of my actions were coming back to haunt me.

After several minutes of waiting in the car Carlos joined me.

"she was out of order hitting you! You alright?" He asked.

I just nodded.

"Kendall just phoned them, he said Sheriden is out and she is okay. I'm going to drive down to the hospital to see her" he said relieved

"thank God" I said

We then waited for Sheriden to come out of hospital.

"sav... Are we getting divorced?" Carlos asked me as we stood by his car.

I looked at him and burst in to more tears.

"divorce sounds so harsh Los" I wept as he pulled me in to his arms.

"well feel free to stay Mrs savannah Pena for as long as you feel fit okay... Sav please come home tonight, your in such a state now" he pleaded.

"I will be fine, it will be easier to go tonight, everything is so raw still" I sobbed.

Carlos gave me the look to say he knew I wouldn't be fine but that there was nothing he could do this time to fix it.

Sheriden and James came out, she apologised to me first which shocked me but made me realise again what a complete ass hole I had been, I slept with that womans husband... After everything she had done for me, is that really the person that I have become?

Carlos being Carlos did try and fix me and asked if I could stay with Sheriden and James instead of a hotel, the look on his face made me feel eager to make him happy so I didn't argue.

I said my last goodbyes to my husband and realised I had hit my low. How on earth was I going to handle this life I was in with out him.

Once I was dropped off at bel air and I was alone I looked in the mirror.

"fuck!" Was the suitable word that popped out of my mouth. My hair was hacked, not just the extensions but my real hair too.

I had a bath and cried. Serious thoughts of just putting my head under the water and not wanting to come back up entered my mind.

I was too chicken shit to actually act them out though.

I called my mom who was frantic. I told her about Los. She begged me to come home for a while, I told her I wasn't sure but I talked myself in to it in the end.

Once I was clean and dry I tried phoning Courtney Ricoh who was mine and sheridens hairstylist.

She refused to come round at a ridiculous time of night. But once Sheriden had got home and spoken to her I was given a complete new look.

I hated it!

I went to bed feeling lost, lonely but too fired up to sleep.

I got up at 5am realising that sleep wasn't going to come, I got dressed from what clothes I had in my duffle bag and called a cab to the airport

I had honestly seen enough of LA to last me a lifetime.


	17. Chapter 17

chapter 17 Mackenzies story.

The daylight streaming in through the living room window woke me up, my neck felt stiff.

I looked to Logan who was still asleep, we both must of fallen to sleep on the sofa last night.

I looked around remembering that Mitchell and Georgi were down here but there was no sign of them now.

"logues... Logan wake up" I said gently nudging him.

"hey beautiful" he said with his gorgeous smile.

"no babies? Did James and Sheri pick them up?" I asked.

"yeah they came around two-ish and picked the kids up... You okay? I had such weird dreams" he said rubbing his face.

I gave him my sad look. I don't think a morning went by when Logan didn't declare he had an odd, weird, or scary dream. They were mostly about the earth quake and paisley.

"about last night?" I asked.

He nodded with this far away look as he remembered something of his dream that he had no desire to talk about.

Paisley dying had hit Logan harder than I ever thought possible. Sometimes his nightmares would have him screaming and waking up in sweats, other times I have heard him have full conversations with paisley in his sleep.

It was odd as Kendall appeared to be doing okay. It did make me wonder if Logans feelings for pais were just friendly.

"love you Macks!" He eventually said as he changed the subject.

I smiled at him. "love you too... You know you said you wanted us to get married last night!" I said with a giggle.

"I meant that! we will one day though won't we? I want us to be the complete package Macks" he said kissing my neck.

"course we will! I just hate the thought of people thinking we are doing a publicity stunt. Sheridens wedding was ridiculous. And savannahs... Jesus Christ! They practically got married on twitter! I'm happy to wait until the whole BTR thing has finished and we aren't so much in the public eye." I said honestly.

Logan gave me the look to say he wasn't totally in agreement with this idea of mine but he didn't complain.

"come here... " he said with a smirk and pulled my top up revealing my breasts.

I smiled at him as he slowly worked his way up my tummy. Logan loved my stomach. It was a part of the body that really turned him on. He asked if I would get my tummy button pierced, which I did. We had some amazing sex that night. I smiled to myself at the memory of it.

"what are you smiling at?" Logan whispered as he hovered over one of my boobs.

"just thinking about you doing dirty things to me" I replied biting my lip.

"really?!" He mocked now pulling at the trousers that I still wore from yesterday.

"mmm hmmmm" was all I replied then felt Logans tongue gently caress me intimately.

A gasp of air escaped my lips. As he worked his magic on my clitoris with his tongue he placed a few fingers inside me.

Logan was a complete God when it came to sexual activity. He just zoned out and his entire heart and soul went in to pleasing me.

His tongue left me, and his fingers then took over. The intense feeling sent me over the edge. The problem with Logan and I as sexual partners was he was too sexy, I would reach climax far too quickly but on the plus side Logan could just keep going, even after he had come. So on one average sexual liaison, Logan would fulfill me about 4 times.

Once I slept for a full twelve hours after because he had drained my body so much through amazing sex.

This time was no different, as I was about to climax Logan carried on with his tongue. He looked up at me, I saw his eyes smiling. I shut mine as I let out my cries of another amazing orgasm that Logan had inflicted on me.

the morning went by quickly, with more sex in the shower. I said to Logan that I wanted to see James, Hear him out. I promised I wouldn't slap him like I had my sister last night. I still felt hurt and angry towards her. I blamed her entirely!

We made our way to sheridens just after 11. I felt nervous.

Logan took my hand as we walked up the long driveway to the bel air mansion. He knocked on the door.

"you okay?" Logan asked.

I nodded just as the door opened. It was James.

"hey guys, come on in" he said walking back in to the house.

"hi, thanks man" Logan replied as we walked in to the house hand in hand.

"Sheri is in the garden Logan... I was hoping to have a chat with kenz if that's okay?" He said looking at me.

Logan looked at me, I smiled to say it was fine "course it is" he replied then walked off in the direction of the garden

"you wanna come in here" James said beckoning me in to a reception room.

"sure" I replied then walked in and sat down.

"Kenzie... I don't even know where to begin" he said.

"just tell me what happened, why my sister James?" I asked.

"well the truth is I have no clue why it was her, she was just there at the wrong time. I thought Sheriden had left me, I thought we had lost our chances of becoming parents. Sheriden and I were also having bedroom problems... Those are the only excuses apart from it was a massive mistake I have" he said looking at the floor.

"so how come you were still carrying it on with her on holiday in Dubai when you knew you had twins inside me!" I snapped.

"nothing was carrying on. I went home to get Georgis blue blanket, savannah almost stabbed me, thinking I was an intruder! She then begged me to touch her, said I was the only time that she had felt normal since the rape... So I did, it was fucked up! Sheriden found out the day after. She knew sav hadn't taken drugs and we just decided to forget her, savannah wasn't worth us breaking up when all our dreams were so close to coming true" he said now looking at me.

"why does she do it James! Why is she so selfish that she does these things" I said now blaming the entire thing on my sister.

James looked at me for a minute. "it was fifty/fifty Macks, all I can do is say sorry. But honestly I didn't mean for it to be your sister" he said.

"I just feel she is only here to try and mess things up for me, she has a curse on her James" I said filled with anger.

"her and Carlos split up last night, sav left on a plane to your moms early this morning" James then said.

"they will get back together no doubt, two idiots together!" I sighed

James smiled at me. "are you okay after last night?"

"yeah, you?" I asked.

"woke up this morning and chucked my guts up but yeah okay, we have to make a full statement later, do you?" He asked.

"yeah we do, we had a phone call earlier saying." I replied.

"are we good Macks or did you wanna talk the savannah thing through a bit more?" He asked.

"I just wanna forget she exists to be honest... We are good" I clarified then stood up.

James opened the door and we made our way out to the garden.

I gave Sheriden a hug, and stole Mitchell from her lap, the four of us discussed the events from last night then Logan and James ran off in to the large garden with Georgi to play a ball game.

"are you and James sorted?" Sheriden asked me.

"yeah we are fine." I said smiling at Max who was sat on the grass just in front of us.

"I can't tell you how good that first hug from James felt when I got out of there last night Mackenzie... " she said staring out at our boys playing ball with Georgi.

I smiled "tell me about it! Logan walked in the door, swept me up like in some old black and white movie and declared that he wants to get married!" I said with a chuckle.

"oh my God! Seriously? ...Are you?" She said her eyes now wide with excitement.

"no! ... I said we will one day but once his fame has worn off a bit. I'm not up to a celebrity high profile wedding. I'm just normal, Sheriden." I said giving Mitchell a kiss on the head as he sat on my lap.

"Mackenzie... Do you honestly believe that Logan is ever going to get less famous. He is the most popular, he is going to come out from this and only get bigger... Surely you know that" she said softly.

I just nodded, I did know this but I chose to avoid thinking of it.

"he might not" I said quietly.

"do you want to marry him?" She then asked.

"yeah course I do, I love him so much, if it was just a case of us getting married then I would but being centre attention in a media frenzy doesn't sound like my idea of fun Sheriden and I want my wedding day to be fun huh." I said

"obviously... Why don't you do it secretly, run off in to the sunset on holiday or something?" She then said.

I rolled my eyes, "how can we get married secretly, we are followed everywhere we go, I think they would notice the big white dress" I mocked.

Sheriden thought for a minute "you could get married here, no one bats an eyelid that you come over... You wouldn't even have to tell anyone you were married"

"if it got out Sheriden I don't think I would get down the isle, I couldn't hurt Logan by just changing my mind" I said thinking her idea was crazy.

"well don't tell Logan" she said smiling "think about it! You could plan the entire thing, only invite the people you want and trust and no one would even know you were married. It could be a beautiful surprise for him on the day" she said grabbing my hand in excitement.

I laughed at her "Sheriden its insane" I said

"but it would work" she said

I nodded "it would work... I would just want you guys and my mom" I said now thinking.

"Logan would love it, its so romantic Mackenzie! He would honestly love it!" She repeated.

I looked at Logan he just skidded up on the grass as he tried to kick the ball.

"he would love it... But I could never pull anything like that off Sheriden" I said still looking at Logan.

"you could... With a little help" she said and winked at me.

I laughed again "oh my days Sheriden maslow. You are a bad influence on me."

"I know right! Your not the first person to say that. But seriously Logan is mad about you, your mad about him...he even said he wants to marry you so its not like you know he has any doubts!" She said.

"when we first decided to do the surrogacy we both said that the commitment of doing that meant more to us than marriage so I know he isn't going anywhere" I revealed.

"so do this then, treat that man like he deserves to be treated Kenzie" she said.

"you honestly think we can plan a secret wedding and not have anyone find out?" I said with my insides shaking with excitement.

"well James will have to know but James is James. He wouldn't breathe a word" she said in all seriousness.

"and I can have it here?" I asked looking at the beautiful garden.

"yeah, out here or inside, you could have flowers galore or just you, Logan and a registrar... Mackenzie I know we started off terribly, I've never said this to you before but the night of Logans house fire I could see in his eyes that he cared so much for you. I was so relieved to see it. I used to nag at him to get a proper girlfriend... I'm glad you broke Carlos' heart Kenzie. You and Logan are perfect" she said giving my hand a squeeze.

I smiled. "it's odd that we used to dislike each other" I said with a chuckle.

"it is, I would say you're my best friend Mackenzie but I wouldn't want to put the kiss of death on it" she said with a nervous laugh. she was unsure if her modesty was welcome.

I shook my head. "we aren't best friends Sheriden!" I said enjoying the look of hurt on her face "we are family" I added bouncing Mitchell on my knee.

she laughed "fuck Kenzie, don't say shit like that, you will have me in tears" she said wiping a tear away from her eye before it escaped.

"it's true though, so if your up for the challenge of helping... And I mean helping, not taking over! Then I would like to secretly Marry that completely gorgeous man over there in your garden" I finished.

"I would love to help" she whispered just as the guys and Georgi came back.

"kenz you wanna play?" Logan asked bouncing the ball on my head playfully.

I gave him a pretend scowl "no, I was thinking of going home to bed for a bit actually before we have to do that statement, I'm tired out after last nights dramas" I said.

"or we can do that" he smiled. "I need to take Dude out for a walk anyway" Logan said.

"Sheriden I will be in touch about ... 'shopping'" I said with a wink.

"can't wait" she replied.

I handed Mitchell to James and gave Georgi and the boys goodbye hugs and kisses.

I hope this crazy idea was going to work out, Logan deserved this. If the one thing he wants is for us to be a complete package then he should get that! I owe him that much.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 frans story

6 weeks had passed since the night of the robbery at Mackenzies salon.

Kendall and I were just about to head over to James studio. James had been working on a new signing he had found for the past few weeks and asked Kendall if he would play some guitar for the guy that I only knew as Darcy. we hadn't met him yet. Sheriden said that James was very excited about it all though so he must be great.

we brought Ophelia with us, I figured it was easier. If she got grumpy I could always leave plus Sheriden said she would be there, she always loved to see Ophelia.

Once Kendall and I arrived and he unpacked 3 guitars from the trunk of the car we walked in to the studio to see a sour faced Sheriden sat at the little table, James was currently inside the sound booth with a very attractive girl. It looked as if he was showing her how to sing the song.

"where's the kids?" Kendall asked Sheriden.

"with Logan and Mackenzie. They have taken them out for the day" she explained not taking her eyes from the booth.

"so where is this Darcy dude then?" He added looking around the studio.

Sheriden let out a sigh. "it turns out that James forgot to mention that Darcy has a pair of ginormous tits all the times he had spoken of HER" Sheriden said spitefully.

Kendall looked in the booth "woah! That's Darcy? I thought she was a guy!" He said chuckling.

I sat Ophelia down with some crayons and a colouring book.

"so did I!" Sheriden said.

"why are you so wound up Sheriden james is a professional, he wouldn't hurt you no matter how big her tits are" I smiled.

"Can everyone stop saying tits infront of phee, last thing I need is her picking up on that word too" he said opening up the cases for the guitars.

"just wait and watch" Sheriden said

Kendall and I both turned and looked at the booth.

Darcy and James were chatting inside, we couldn't hear anything but Darcy laughed then reached her hand out and squeezed James' arm, as if the joke was so funny she needed something to lean on.

"it's not exactly awful Sheriden" Kendall then said.

"shhh keep watching" she said.

It was then that we saw Darcy move her eyes over every inch of james' body.

"holy crap Sheri... She was checking out your man!" I said.

"she was just checking him out, it doesn't mean that she wants him" Kendall argued.

"keep watching" Sheriden said

Darcy then waited for James to make eye contact with her while he was talking and did the same thing in full knowledge that James was now aware that she was obviously checking him out, she even bit her lip at the end.

"oh... Well yeah that's a bit forward" Kendall laughed.

"it's not funny Kendall, they spend hours together, 5 days a week. Look at her she is stunning" Sheriden said, sounding defeated.

I took another look at Darcy. She was stunning. Long dark hair, gorgeous ebony coloured skin. And absolutely massive tits!

She could not keep her eyes off of James.

"how old is she?" I asked now seeing Kendall checking out the boobs on Darcy, I hit him on the back of the head.

"she is 21... Over ten years younger than me" Sheriden said.

"Sheri what's got in to you! Just sass her like you do everyone else... Being honest I don't think she its prettier than you, or even fran" he mocked then received another hit around the head from me.

"I can't, it means too much to James. He is finally excited about coming back in to the studio. he has been a right pain in the ass trying to find something to fill the void that paisley left here for him. He was even going to sell up!" She said.

"just talk to him Sheriden, I take it today is the first time you have met her?" I asked.

"yup!" She replied, "why on earth have you brought 3 guitars?" She asked Kendall

"they are all different" Kendall replied.

Sheriden smiled then looked at phee "Ophelia what are you colouring in?" Sheriden asked her pointing at the clown on the picture she was scribbling over.

"fuck off" came the hideous words with an angelic voice behind them.

Sheriden was so shocked at what had just come out of ophelias mouth that she covered her own mouth up with her hands then looked at Kendall.

"Ophelia! No!" Kendall said.

"where on earth did she pick that up from?" Sheriden said with horror still on her face.

"I guess its popped out of our mouths one too many times. She only seems to say it when you say her full name" Kendall said.

"oh my God! You've been so careful too, God if I had a dollar for every time I had heard you tell someone to watch their mouths in front of her..." Sheriden said just as Darcy and James came out of the booth and walk towards us.

"hey buddy, thanks for doing this!" James said to Kendall.

"no problem" Kendall replied.

"okay well this is Kendall Schmidt and his girlfriend Francesca" James said to Darcy "guys I would like you to meet the next big thing Darcy Dunn" he added.

We exchanged hellos, Sheriden looked even more pissed off. I guess she hadn't been here long and was waiting for her introduction.

James then took sheridens hand and kissed it as she remained seated at the table "and this beautiful lady is my wife Sheriden" James said beaming at Sheri. "Sheri this is Darcy" James said simply.

"its so nice to finally meet you Darcy" Sheriden said losing all trace of her adopted American accent. Kendall had told me that this happens when Sheriden is thinking too much, he believed her American twang to be a bit made up.

I'm pretty sure that I saw James and Sheriden exchange the look that most couples share when they both agree that someone is odd but without saying it out loud.

"did you want to come out on to the stage Kendall, we can run through the song a few times" James said.

"yeah sure" Kendall replied then him, James and big tits Darcy made their way to the rehearsal stage next door.

"how are you keeping then?" I asked Sheriden as we sat with phee at the table.

"I'm doing okay but I have a huge favour to ask of you" she replied.

"I knew this was coming!" I sighed.

"I'm sorry, but your the only one I trust with the McQueen contract" she said

"so when is savannah coming back then? its been five weeks now Sheriden. I can't keep doing this" I argued.

"six actually! she phoned me a few days ago and said she still isn't right in the head, she needs more time. She sobbed her heart out to me fran, that poor girl is a mess!" She said.

"is Mackenzie talking to her yet" I asked.

"no she refuses to, can't blame her really. Savannah did say that Carlos called her a few days ago to let her know he was seeing someone. He said he wanted her to know first before she read it in the paper." Sheriden then said with a sigh.

"oh... Poor sav, its a bit soon isnt it? What is carlos thinking? I just thought they would get back together. what did she say about him seeing someone?" I asked.

"nothing really, just that she was expecting it... So I was wondering if you want to do this show next Friday, its in Milan, but is huge! savs is gutted that she can't do it but promised she will be about for the big one in New York next month... I need you fran please" she begged.

Since savannah had gone to her moms I had filled all of the Alexander McQueen duties that she had left behind.

I wasn't overly happily! I had left catwalk modelling for a reason, so being shoved back in to it was not appreciated but I was never going to say no to Sheriden, she knew that better than I did too.

The afternoon dragged but it was nice to watch Kendall, he was such a talented musician. He would spend hours at home just playing his guitar. He was so delicious to watch doing it too. It turned me on how he would lose himself in his music.

Kendall got out of the shower just before we went to bed for the night.

"do you think James would cheat on Sheriden? I mean I know that shit with savannah happened but he wouldn't now would he?" Kendall asked as he dried his body down.

I raised my eyebrows at Kendall. "Kendy if he did it wouldn't have anything to do with us anyway but I very much doubt that young girl could keep James as entertained as Sheriden does. You should hear the stories Sheriden tells me! You know James actually makes her-" he cut me off

"fran!" He laughed "I don't wanna know" he said smiling.

"okay well maybe you should stop worrying about Sheriden and start thinking about how you are going to make love to me... I'm naked under here by the way!" I smirked, pulling the covers up to my chin.

"that does sound more fun!" Kendall said smiling at me. He peeled the covers off of me and kissed along the inside of my arm. The contact made goose bumps appear over my body.

"I love you Kendall" I said making eye contact as he climbed on top of me.

"I love you too Francesca" he said smiling, he loved to use my full name.

Kendalls hair still felt damp against my skin as he positioned himself on top of me.

"you smell gorgeous fran" Kendall breathed out as he rested his face against my neck.

He entered me slowly, placing his hands in mine. His body moving gently. This was Kendall at his best.

I freed one of my hands from his and ran my fingers through his wild hair, I guided his face to mine and we kissed seductively as we made love.

Kendall suddenly froze and tilted his head to one side. He could hear the little tip tap footsteps of Ophelia making her way across the hallway to his room.

"we will carry this on later" Kendall whispered with a glint in his eye and quickly threw some boxers on and chucked a shirt my way. I just about got it over my head when phee walked in.

She was teary, I expect she had a nightmare.

"what are you doing up sweetheart?" Kendall said softly to her as he sat on the edge of his bed.

"mommy" she said looking at me and then climbed on the bed and snuggled in to my arms.

I must of wore a look of shock on my face, but I think kendalls look outweighed my own.

"what do I say?" I mouthed at him.

Kendall just shrugged "I love you fran. If you think that this is where this is heading then its up to you" he replied.

I swallowed hard. I felt so emotional it was untrue. "I love you too" I whispered to Kendall.

I looked at the little girl I held in my arms, the little girl that had found her way in to my life with her absolutely amazing dad that I loved so much. This is exactly what I wanted us to head towards.

"mommys here phee" I said giving her a squeeze. My emotion was far to great for me to contain at this point. I just let the tears fall.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 Sheriden

"oh my God James" I cried out as he had me pinned up against the wall in our huge entrance to our mansion fucking my brains out.

"oh my God what?" He breathed in my ear as he pounded his body in to me, my legs around his waist.

"oh.. my God ... Jimbo!" I then cried out.

"that's better!" He whispered out as he kissed my lips slowly.

James hated me calling him jimbo, he had made it in to a game now that whenever I did call him it he would just fuck me as my punishment... Naturally I called him it a lot more now.

"your so ... Fucking ... Beautiful!" James then said to me as he pushed himself further in to me grabbing my ass.

"James I'm coming..." I cried as my hands left his neck and travelled along the wall as I was hitting the ecstasy that James was ramming inside me. As my hand moved along I accidentally knocked the huge mirror and it came tumbling down to the floor shattering the glass in to thousands of pieces.

We both stopped momentarily as we looked at the mess that surrounded us.

"whoopsy?!" I said looking at him.

James just smiled then carried on fucking me until he had finished. He then carried me over the shards of glass to safety in the kitchen. He still had shoes on.

"trust you to break a mirror" he laughed searching in the cupboard for a dustpan and brush and the vacuum cleaner.

I rolled my eyes at my own stupidness. "I hope that doesn't mean 7 years bad sex?" I smirked.

James raised one of his perfect eyebrows at me to say that is never likely to happen. "I'm going to sort this mess out before Los gets here, Georgi is being very quiet in there, you alright to check she isn't covering one of the boys in paint"

"or both of them" I smiled and walked out to the larger of the reception rooms we had made in to an amazing play room for the kids, it had a load of sensory toys in for Georgi to enjoy, like things that she could feel the beat to music to, or vibrations. much to james' delight she loved to sit on top of his piano as he played because she could feel the notes he hit through the wood.

The twins were both still asleep on a cushion in the play pen and Georgi was engrossed in dora the explorer that was on the TV while she sat on a little white rocking horse.

I looked up at the time as I sorted my dress out that James had crumpled up while he had me pinned up against the wall.

Carlos would be here soon with Antonio who was visiting from Florida. Carlos had informed us he was seeing someone new and that today would be the day I would meet her. He made me promise to be polite. And assured me it was going extremely slowly.

From what both him and savannah had told me they both still spoke and got along. Carlos did say that sav had lost her spark. But with everything that had happened it was bound to have happened sooner or later.

Fran had pretty much taken over as the face for Alexander McQueen, savannah just kept giving me excuses. I begged her to come back to LA but she said she wasn't ready. I hoped to God she would make the New York fashion show. Fran was amazing but savannah was my big thing, she was my prodigy that made every other model look ordinary.

I liked having the wow factor that savannah possessed. I had toyed with the idea of asking Mackenzie to do it but she would never agree.

The door knocked.

I poked my head out of the play room to see if it was safe to get to the front door without cutting my feet.

"tread carefully around that side" James said as he was sweeping away

I tiptoed my way around the glass and made my way to the door.

On opening it I saw a tall dark and handsome man. "Antonio! Check you out... Looking more muscly every time I see you" I said giving him a hug.

It was from that hug that my heart sank when I saw Carlos holding hands with Tammi Taylor.

"great to see you Sheri... I know! James has some catching up to do now huh" Antonio joked.

I let out a fake laugh at Antonio as I locked eyes on Tammi

"shoo?! How you doing" Carlos said, his eyebrows high with hope that I could contain my hatred, no wonder he left it til now to reveal who it was.

"Los... Hey! Well this is a surprise ... How are you Tammi?" I asked.

"good thanks" she replied not returning the good manners of how I am.

"good, good... Well come on in guys" I said standing aside from the door.

"what happened in here? Are you alright?" Antonio asked looking at the mirror pieces still on the floor and the frame now leant against the wall.

I looked at James and smirked.

"course I'm fine, it just fell off the wall" I replied to Antonio who seemed to be glaring at James. He must of thought James had a temper and brought the mirror down in a rage.

"well come on in carefully, the kids are in here" I said taking them in to the play room, Antonio loved to make a fuss over them all, although Georgi was very shy around him.

I sat on one of the sofas that were in there gesturing for the others to do the same.

"so what are you up to these days Tammi?" I asked

"still acting, I'm just working on a new film actually" she replied.

"oh that sounds exciting, I haven't seen you in much" I said honestly.

I noticed Carlos squint his eyes at me. I took a deep breath.

"hmmm" Tammi replied.

"just curious but does savannah know its Tammi you are dating? She never said anything to me" I asked Carlos

"yeah she knows" was all he replied.

"how come your still in contact with her?" Tammi asked me.

"savannah is on my modelling books. She is the best I have" I replied

"oh I didn't know she was one of yours" Tammi said looking from me to Carlos.

"yeah she has a beauty like no other" I replied with a sigh also looking at Carlos.

"I'm surprised seeing as she slept with James" Tammi then said as calm as day.

James then walked in "that's a charming conversation to bring up in someones home that your visiting Tammi" he said then sat down next to me.

"yeah well lets just forget about the past and all try and move on shall we" Carlos said.

"sounds like a good idea Los" I replied. He looked up looking shocked but I was fed up with his terrible choice in girlfriends, if him and savannah didn't work out then that was a shame but I wasn't going to waste another breath on this silly cow that now sat on my sofa bitching at my husband.

The afternoon went slowly although Tammy did seem like her old self still, she thought she was amazing and better than everyone when really she was a Z list celebrity, but she was friendlier than I remember her being. I expect Carlos must of had a word in her ear to be nice too.

Seeing as Antonio was visiting we decided to have a bbq the following evening.

Once Antonio, Carlos and Tammi had left I shut the door and leaned up against it.

"well... I did not see that coming" James said.

"fuck James! Tammi Taylor! Really? What the fuck is he thinking. No wonder sav won't come back" I sighed.

"well he is a big boy now Sheri, he knows that Tammi is trouble so if he wants to mess with that then its up to him" he said as his phoned played the message tone.

"oh cool!" He then said.

"what's cool?" I asked.

"I got the rights to a cover song for Darcy" he said smiling.

"oh right... That is cool. You think Darcy can be big then?" I asked.

James bit his lip and looked at me "are you worrying about Darcy?" He asked.

"no... Well maybe a little" I said wrapping my arms around him and burying my face in to his chest.

"I thought so... But you Mrs maslow have absolutely nothing to worry about. Your all that I need" he said tipping my chin up with his finger and kissing me on the lips.

"thanks James... She checks you out all the time you know!" I said.

"on average about every 45 seconds" he joked.

"you've noticed then?" I smiled.

"well its not like she hides it Sheri" he laughed.

"well that's true, I dread to think how she acts when I'm not about" I confessed.

"she walks around topless and tries to dry hump my leg" he mocked.

I rolled my eyes at James and playfully slapped his chest.

"did Antonio think I had trashed the mirror, he was a bit off with me today" James then said.

"well he knows about you and savannah, the same as Tammi now does... I can't believe Carlos told her" I huffed.

"I expect she wanted to know some of the reasons why sav and Los split up though" James reasoned.

"I guess but he didn't have to say names" I said walking out to the play room on hearing one of the twins crying.

"Sheri!" James called.

I turned just as I reached the door way

"I love you Sheri" he smiled.

"love you too jimbo" I giggled back.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 Mackenzie.

"so what's this Tammi like then?" I asked Logan as he drove us to bel air for a bbq at Sheriden and james' house.

"she is okay... Sheriden doesn't like her because Los used to be under her thumb, that was years ago though, so who knows what she is like now." He replied.

"well she can only be an improvement for him from savannah" I said.

"Kenzie... Don't get hung up on sav all the time" he said gently.

"I'm not hung up on her, I just get fed up with hearing these little bits of information about her. Everyone is acting like she is poor old savannah" I moaned.

"right! No more talking about savannah tonight okay!?" Logan said with a yawn.

I looked at him then took his hand "if your tired Logan we can always go back home" I said gently. Logan had one of his worst nights sleep to date last night. Screaming wasn't the word I could use for it.

"I will be fine... I'm gonna ring that number you gave me though... Its not getting better on its own huh" he said giving me a reassuring smile.

I had found a specialist for Logan to chat to about his recurring bad dreams as it was now affecting his life during the day. He was permanently tired. he seemed to lose his cheekiness with his tiredness and didn't seem like my logie bear at all.

"I'm pleased baby, I know paisley would hate to see you going through this over her" he said.

Logan just nodded.

We pulled in to the drive at bel air, made our way to the door and James let us in.

"hey... Come in to drama ville" he said rolling his eyes.

"great what's happened now?" I asked.

"well fran is upset because of Tammi, Sheriden is pissed off because of Tammi, Tammi is upset over Carlos and Carlos was just crying in the toilet over your sister" he sighed.

"Is everyone drunk already?" Logan asked.

"no that was in the first five minutes of Kendall and fran arriving, although Tammi is knocking a few back now!" He said as we followed him through to the kitchen.

"there's my scrummy boys!" I said crouching down and giving the twins a hug and a kiss. "God I swear they get bigger every day James" I said beaming up at him.

James smiled "Mitch has lost a bit of weight actually he's been a bit under the weather last couple of days" James then said.

"oh no, not again, its always Mitchell that picks up every bug going... Poor little guy aren't you mitch'" I said picking him up.

"yeah its his immune system, Sheri, had him down the doctors again this morning but its the same old story... Virus, nothing they can do" he said.

"I'm sorry James" I said giving Mitchell a kiss on the head. I felt guilty that he had all these problems. We all knew it was because he was born too early which I had always felt responsible for.

"don't be silly... Come here" James said slinging his arm around me.

"come on guys. Its meant to be a party" Logan then said.

I smiled at him "tell you what logues, I will drive back, you have a few drinks... Never know it might help you sleep" I said.

"you sure?" He asked

"yeah go for it baby" I smiled

"I thought I heard you two!" Sheriden said walking in on crutches with Antonio.

"hi princess, what's with the furniture today?" Logan said eyeing up the crutches "hey ant!" He added.

"I'm just aching that's all, my back is playing up today. The leg is okay though" she smiled giving us both kisses on our cheeks.

"so where's Tammy? James said she had annoyed you?" I asked her

"She is outside with Los... She didn't annoy me as such but she should think before she speaks. James can you bring Max with you please" she said.

We walked out in to the garden where a blonde haired girl was sat on Carlos' lap. It was an odd sight to see after being used to seeing my sister draped over him for so long.

"Tammi, this is Mackenzie, I don't think you two have met before?" Sheriden said.

Tammi looked me up and down, she gave me no greeting.

"okay well food won't be long, so... Mingle" she said then walked off muttering to herself.

"you okay Los?" Logan asked him.

"yeah... Yeah I'm okay. You?" He said resting his head on Tammi's shoulder.

"yeah we are good huh Kenzie" Logan replied.

I just nodded "obviously I wasn't going to welcomed in to any kind of conversation with these two.

"babe kendalls there with phee, cmon..." I said making my way over.

"hey!" I said to Kendall as I sat on an ornate looking garden bench next to him. Logan sat on the grass with Ophelia.

"hey" Kendall replied with little enthusiasm.

"so what's gone on with all you bunch then?" Logan asked looking over at Carlos and Tammi.

"fran is just stressed out with the modelling, and Tammi made a remark about sav having an eating disorder, fran went nuts... She used to be bulimic" Kendall said quietly.

"what do you mean sav has an eating disorder? What's happened?" Logan asked, he still spoke to savannah occasionally but she had always given him the impression she was fine.

"sav is fine, don't worry about that, it was just Tammi being a complete idiot" Kendall said.

"oh I see, where is fran?" Logan asked.

"having a cheeky smoke over there" he said nodding towards the side of the house where fran was sat on the grass looking out on to the beautiful views that surrounded bel air.

"did you want me to check she is okay?" I asked.

"no she is fine, just pissed off that's all. I don't know why we bother getting together like this. Something dumb always happens at these things" Kendall said.

Ophelia walked up to Kendall leaving Logan sat on the grass by the side of us.

"deego Daddy" she said to Kendall, I looked at Logan and smiled. Mitchell who was sat on my lap tried to make a grab for phees hair so I moved him on to my other knee.

"I don't have it phee" Kendall replied to her.

"where deego go" she said climbing up on to his leg.

"what is she saying?" Logan asked Kendall with a smile.

"she has this stuffed toy, Diego. you know, the dora thing." Kendall said "she loves it, we can't leave the house without it now, Diego is a bit of a mouthful so it's deego" Kendall laughed.

"DEEGO!" Ophelia shouted.

"phee, I don't have it! go and ask mommy, she might have it in her purse... Don't shout phee. It's rude!" Kendall said.

Ophelia then toddled her way over to fran.

"what the fuck Kendall?" Logan said.

"huh?" Kendall replied with a grin not sure if Logan was messing with him.

"Logan just leave it" I said

"leave it? Fuck Kendall why are you getting phee to call her mommy?! She isn't phee's mom, she never will be!" Logan shouted.

"logues come on lets go, your tired" I said standing up.

"Logan I'm sorry but to be fair it's got nothing to do with you what Ophelia calls fran" Kendall said calmly. He knew Logan was finding things difficult.

"fuck you Kendall, you didn't give a shit about paisley, you were too busy shoving your dick in Sheriden!" Logan shouted

"Logan stop it!" I begged. Carlos walked over I presume to stop a fight if one broke out but probably just to get a front row seat of the scene Logan was creating.

"you have no idea what went on between paisley and I Logan!" Kendall retorted.

"yes I do, I know everything, who do you think she turned to Kendall, you left her with nothing, and now your taking away the one thing she has left and giving it to someone phee hardly knows!" Logan argued.

Fran came over holding ophelias hand, she now had her Diego toy in her other arm.

"Logan this isn't about paisley... It's about phee" Kendall said, his tone steady, trying his best to diffuse the situation.

"fuck you Schmidt! Pais wouldn't agree with this crap and you know it... you couldn't even keep your dick in your pants for five minutes after she died! I should of expected that you would stoop this low. That woman will never be half the mother paisley was or would have been to phee" Logan yelled then walked off in to the house.

I stood there in shock for a few seconds before realising everyone was stood watching. "I'm sorry... He's not himself, he isn't coping with her death very well" I said to the group but looking at Kendall.

I handed Mitchell to Carlos who was stood next to me then walked off to find Logan.

I just looked at the floor as I went, not wanting to make eye contact with anyone.

I eventually found Logan sat in his car. His face and eyes red from crying.

I opened the door and sat in the passenger seat next to him.

"I'm so sorry Macks" he said after a minute or two in silence.

"logues come here" I said pulling him in to my arms. "everything is going to be fine okay. I promise!" I said.

"I just want her back Kenzie," he said.

"I know baby... We all do" I soothed. "lets get you home okay"

Logan just nodded and started the car.

" I love you Logan" I said taking his hand as it landed on the gear stick.

"I love you too beautiful" he replied.

the secret wedding I had been planning for logan, with Sheriden the last few weeks seemed almost silly when he was this broken. I didn't know what to do to help him.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21 Frans story.

Kendall and I were just getting ready to go to bel air for a bbq James had invited Kendall and I to.

James had told Kendall that Carlos was seeing his ex Tammi.

"I tell you what! it's going to be nice not having savannah about, I really couldn't stand that girl!" Kendall Said as he put ophelias shoes on her ready to leave.

Kendall had never got along with savannah where as I always had. She was funny but extremely damaged which made me always have a soft spot for her since the day Sheriden called me and asked me to be the one to look after her for her runway debut in the fashion shows for Alexander McQueen.

"leave sav alone, it's going to be sad seeing Los with someone new. I hope savannah comes back soon Kendall. It's 8 days until she is due to go to New York and I really don't want to do it for her" I sighed.

I hated being in the thick of it during the fashion weeks. I didn't mind helping Sheriden. I knew how much the McQueen contract meant to her, and I didn't mind doing it to give savannah some time to get her head straight. But I hated, detested and disliked doing runway.

The toilets were filled with the youngest, newest models ramming there toothbrushes down there throats as they are being told that the skinniest models reach the furthest, and the longest serving models were in their private dressing rooms snorting up drugs in to their nostrils.

I was 26 now and had learnt many lessons during my catwalk days, none I wanted to re live but it scared the hell out of me that my addictive personality would drag me back under in to a miserable world where days or weeks would pass and I wouldn't even notice. Ketamine was my downfall. Mainly used as a tranquilizer in animals, it gave me the feeling that I had left my own body. It zoned me out of everything.

Savannah always had me or bobby in her corner if she was ever offered any kind of drug. But I was on my own now covering for her. It was mind over matter on a daily basis!

"Ophelia come on lets get you in the car" Kendall said holding his hand out for her.

"fuck off" came the awful reply from ophelias mouth.

Kendall sighed "why is she still saying that!"

"I don't know baby" I replied.

I knelt down next to phee " phee that word is naughty honey, you can't say that" I said.

She just grabbed her 'go Diego go' toy that she loved.

"come on then sweetheart, mommy will put you in the car" I said picking her up and walking out the door followed by Kendall.

The weather was great for a bbq, I did enjoy going to sheridens house, it was amazing. I would love to have a house like that but it was never likely to happen.

I was a very successful model but no where near as successful as Sheriden had been. Her and James were absolutely minted with cash. I had a few million in the bank and a nice home but I was very careful with what I had. I didn't like to throw my cash away.

This was one of the only things that I had in common with Logan Henderson, we would often chat about things to invest money in, such as properties or new Company ventures that would hand back a healthy sum after a few years.

We arrived at bel air, Sheriden let us in. She was on crutches.

"what's up with the leg now?" I asked her.

"oh absolutely nothing" she grinned.

"are you drunk?" I laughed at the silly grin she wore.

"no! Of course I'm not, I don't drink anymore. James was a bit rough with me yesterday... In the hall" she giggled as I noticed the frame of a mirror leaning up against a wall.

"gee thanks Sheriden! Bit too much info for me though" Kendall said sarcastically looking at the mirror frame and shaking his head.

We walked in to the kitchen, the twins were on the floor, Ophelia went off to sit with them and play with some toys, she handed me her Diego which I placed in my purse.

"okay... introductions..." Sheriden said "erm this is my amazing big little brother Antonio" she said pointing at Carlos' brother who I had seen once before.

"and this is Carlos' gir-.. This is Tammi" Sheriden said gesturing to a plain looking girl with blonde straight hair.

Tammi did not look like anything I imagined. She was pretty but absolutely nothing on savannah. Sav would stand out in a crowd, this little mousy girl just had nothing about her.

"hi" I said.

Tammi just nodded as her reply to me. Kendall gave my hand a squeeze before leaving it and giving Tammi a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"great to see you again Tammi" he said

"you too Kendall. Ophelia is beautiful" she said looking at phee.

"thanks, she gets it from pais" Kendall said with a smile.

Tammi just looked from him, to me and smiled not really knowing what to say as she clearly knew I wasn't paisley.

I sat at the table in the kitchen with James who had Georgi on his lap, and Tammi was sat opposite me reading a newspaper. Antonio handed me a drink. Sheriden was getting a salad ready.

I made eyes at Kendall to say I felt a bit awkward.

"James how is Darcy getting on?" Kendall said breaking the odd atmosphere. At least if savannah was here it wouldn't be so quiet.

James talked to Kendall about how good big tits Darcy was, and about what the debut single was.

"oh my God!" Tammi then said with a chuckle. "Sheriden I dread to think what your other models look like if you say savannah is the best you have!" She laughed looking at the paper.

"what? What do you mean?" Sheriden said walking over slowly on her crutches.

"oh savannah!" I heard Sheriden sigh out as she looked at the picture in the paper.

I then slid the paper toward me and felt my heart sink as I saw the picture of savannah. She had put on a lot of weight. The headline for the article read "FATannah Pena" then went in to detail that savannah had gone from a size 6 to an estimated 14 or 16. She looked so different, I wouldn't of even recognised her. She had a blonde shoulder length wig on by the looks of things, no way her hair would of grown that much judging by what Sheriden had told me she had it styled as now.

I looked at Sheriden, I don't think either of us knew what to say.

"silly savannah! She can't even pick the best eating disorder!" Tammi said spitefully.

"what?!" I said to her "the best eating disorder? Are you for fucking real!" I spat at her.

Tammi just looked at me, she looked a bit scared.

"how dare you imply that anyone has an eating disorder! She looks like that because you were stealing her husband from under her nose. she is my friend! If you want help in deciphering what an eating disorder really is then I will happily give you details you silly bitch! Until then shut your fucking mouth in company of others you know jack shit about" I said then walked out in to the garden just as Carlos walked back in from the toilet. He looked confused.

Kendall followed me out, I sat down on the grass at the far side of the house and looked at the hills and trees that rolled off the view in front of me.

"fran you okay? Don't get upset over that. She didn't mean to offend anyone" he said.

"do you mind if I smoke?" Was all I replied.

Kendall had given up smoking after a series of photos in the press made him out to be glamorising the look to his young fans. I had given up the same time as him but had the odd one every now and again.

"go for it" he smiled.

"what a fucking bitch kends'! she must realise that savannah was a large part of our lives"

"well she is an even larger part now huh" he said sarcastically.

"don't you start! ... Fuck what is Sheriden going to do. Savannah obviously knew she wasnt going to do New York looking like that, how did she put so much weight on so quickly! .. I can't do it Kendall... I can't" I said

"then don't fran, Sheriden can find someone else." Kendall said simply.

"you don't mind?" I said.

"course I don't mind fran... Jesus, you've done so much for her already." He said.

I nodded.

"you best get back to phee... Hopefully she has told Tammi to fuck off" I smiled

Kendalls eyes smiled back at me "you gonna be okay?" He asked.

"yeah I will just finish this and be right over" I replied.

Kendall gave me a kiss on the cheek and walked off, I collected my thoughts for a few minutes. I noticed Mackenzie and Logan now sat with Kendall by the bench.

I saw phee coming for me so I put my cigarette out.

"hello phee phee" I said holding my hand out towards her as she greeted me.

"deego mommy" she said.

"Diego is having a sleep in my purse. shall we wake him up?" I smiled at her.

"yes" she giggled then crawled over me to open my purse up.

"oh no! Diego has turned in to the ... TICKLE MONSTER!" I laughed as I tickled her underarms.

She giggled the most adorable laugh.

"love you phee phee" I said as she caught her breath.

"love you mommy" she replied.

I heard shouting coming from behind me. I could see Logan having a go at Kendall.

"cmon phee, lets go and see what's going on now" I said standing up and taking her hand, she tucked her Diego under her arm.

As I reached the scene Kendall was mid speech.

"Logan this isn't about paisley... It's about phee" he said calmly.

"fuck you Schmidt! Pais wouldn't agree with this crap and you know it... you couldn't even keep your dick in your pants for five minutes after she died! I should of expected that you would stoop this low. That woman will never be half the mother paisley was or would have been to phee" Logan screamed then stomped off back in to the house.

I stood in shock. Tears pricked at my eyes at the hurtful words Logan had just said about me.

"I'm sorry... He's not himself, he isn't coping with her death very well" Mackenzie then blurted out and ran off after Logan after handing one of the twins to Carlos.

"what happened?" Sheriden asked as she walked out to the crowd linking her arm in antonios.

Kendall looked up at me, then to Sheriden "erm... Logan didn't like it that phee calls fran mommy now" Kendall said.

"Jesus is that all. Fran, Logan is not right in the head at all, don't take any notice of him" Sheriden said then walked away again looking stressed out.

I noticed Tammi still sat on her own. She looked upset.

"kends I'm going to go home for a bit... to mine I mean. I just need some space, I'll take your car and pick you up later okay?" I said trying my best to hold my tears in.

"hey hang on a minute" Kendall said standing up, he picked phee up and took my hand leading me away in to the house.

We ended up sitting in the play room.

"fran don't get yourself upset over this! Your not phee's real mom but your the next best thing she could possibly have. Your amazing with her Francesca. Don't do this to yourself" he pleaded.

"I try, you know. I know everyone compares me to paisley, I'm not trying to replace her, why does Logan think that!" I sniffed.

"I don't think Logan does think that. he is just really messed up, he saw his house collapse with her inside it. They adored each other you know" he said trying to reassure me.

I nodded "do you mind if I go? I need to get some stuff sorted for Parker tomorrow anyway" I said.

"do what you gotta do... I love you Francesca!" He said with a smile.

"love you too kends" I replied.

"phee come and say bye to mommy, she has to go home quick" Kendall then said to Ophelia who was playing with a rocking horse.

I gave kendall and Ophelia a hug and kiss goodbye, and told him I would be back to pick them up later, they were staying at my house this evening.

I then drove back to my home and cried for a lot of things.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22 sheridens story.

I had the feeling today was going to be rough before it even begun. I woke up in agony thanks to my love making session with James yesterday, which meant I was back on the morphine and back on the crutches.

Antonio had been round for most of the morning, he wouldn't leave my side. he was being a bit odd with James. But I hoped they would just get on with it. If Carlos could let it go that James and savannah had slept together then Antonio shouldn't really have a problem.

I was just waiting for Logan and Mackenzie then everyone would be here. I got busy putting the final touches to a salad as I listened in to Kendall and James talk about Darcy and her singing.

"oh my God!" Tammi laughed out with a shriek. "Sheriden I dread to think what your other models look like if you say savannah is the best you have!" She said looking at the newspaper that was on the table in front of her.

"what? What do you mean?" I asked, making my way over to see what she was looking at.

"oh savannah!" I said quietly as I saw the picture of my sister in law. Sav had obviously turned to comfort eating in Carlos' absence or she had done this on purpose to get out of her modelling contract with me.

Fran pulled the paper over towards her and read the article.

we then looked at each other, with us both being models we knew this wasn't great for savannah.

"silly savannah! She can't even pick the best eating disorder!" Tammi then said out of the blue.

"what?! ... the best eating disorder? Are you for fucking real!" fran hissed at Tammi

I looked over to Kendall, as fran then lost the complete plot at Tammi.

kendall and I both knew how bad fran had once been with her own eating disorder. She was THE superwaif model and was awful to look at when she hit her lowest weight she was lucky she didn't die. It took her years to beat it.

As fran walked out of the kitchen followed by kendall,Carlos walked back in from the toilet. He hadn't a clue about what had just happened.

"what's going on? What have you said now Sheriden!?" He snapped.

"me? I haven't said anything at all Carlos! It's your dumb ass new girlfriend making wise crack comments about your wife in a room full of runways!" I moaned.

Carlos saw the paper on the table that James was now reading about savannah.

Carlos spent a few minutes looking at the picture of savannah. It was the first time any of us had seen her since the night of the robbery which was 12 weeks ago.

"you alright Los?" Antonio asked

"I forgot how beautiful she is" was all Carlos replied.

"what? Carlos look at her, she is fat! How the hell you fell in love with that is beyond me" Tammi said.

"don't say shit about her Tam'" Carlos said quietly as he still looked at the picture.

"oh but it's fine for Sheriden to sass me still!?" She said back to him.

"I need a minute" Carlos said then walked back out through the door he had only just come in from.

"your a heartless bitch Tammi, way to go! First you insult an ex bulimic, then you insult your boyfriends ex in front of him, when he clearly still has feelings for her then you attack me, the host of the bloody party that your attending!" I said with attitude.

"obviously not much changes around here huh!" Tammi said then stomped off out to the garden.

"for fucks sake! James can you finish this, I will go and talk to Los" I said washing my hands.

It took me a while to find Carlos, mostly due to the fact my back was killing me but he had decided to hide away in my guest bathroom that never really got used.

"you alright honey?" I asked as I clicked the door shut behind me.

He was leaning against the sink looking in the mirror

"not really" he said turning around.

"what's going through your mind Los?" I asked.

He looked at me for a few minutes. "I miss her, I miss her a lot shoo" he said pulling his mouth in to lots of different positions trying his best to not cry.

"it's early days Los."I soothed reaching for his hand.

"did you know... About the weight gain?" He asked.

"no, she failed to mention it. She will get herself back to normal soon enough though. It's been a rough few months for everyone" I said.

Carlos nodded, he was thinking away to himself.

"Carlos do you love savannah?" I asked

"I do... I really do! But Tammi... She has always been the one you know. She was my first love." He said

I smiled "Los I'm going to visit sav. I think she needs a bit of a kick up the backside. Did you want me to try and talk her in to coming back to you?" I asked

Carlos returned my smile. "no... it's time I let her go. It's what she needs" he replied. "... Tammi asked if i would get rid of the tattoo, what do you think?" He said looking at his wedding finger.

"Los i think that's something you need to chat to savannah about" I took a deep breath. "okay... Well I need to start advertising my new plus size model huh. Christ knows what I'm going to do about McQueen for New York"

"surely sav can still do it?" Carlos said looking at me like I was evil.

I shook my head "not unless she drops 40lbs by next week. the selection of outfits won't fit her. we have trouble getting them altered already for fran being taller, let alone this!" I explained.

"she looked nice I thought" Carlos said

"she does! still oozing out style huh... Look get back down there and make up with Tammi, maybe give her the hint that us catwalk types don't like chit chat about eating disorders!" I said softly with a smile.

"thanks Sheri. She is nice you know, just give her a chance" he said.

"you have no idea how much of a chance i am giving her... Oh hey what's up with ant. He is being funny with James" i asked now i had Carlos alone.

"no idea, he seems fine to me" Carlos replied.

We then returned to the worst party since the day i was arrested, Logan and Mackenzie left, fran left. And Tammi hardly spoke for the rest of the evening. The only people having any fun was James and all the kids.

After every one had gone and the kids were in bed James and i relaxed infront of the TV.

"James I'm flying to Portland tomorrow to see savannah. I will take Georgi with me as good flight measure but are you

Free to have the boys." I asked.

"not really Sheri, but I will take the day off if need be" he replied slinging his arm over me and channel surfing.

"I would ask kenz but she is working tomorrow, and Logan has issues... Oh I could ask fran?" I suggested.

"yeah I'm cool with that, I will only be a few hours anyway. Just gotta do a few touch ups on darcys single" he said.

"well make sure it's only touching up the single and not Darcy" I smirked.

"oh please Sheriden. Little girls like Darcy Dunn hold absolutely no interest for me when I have you and your delights at my fingertips" he said then kissed me slowly. His tongue gently circling my own.

"you make my heart swell when you say things like that James" I whispered.

"good! I like to make you feel like that... It's how you make me feel Sheri" James said and kissed my forehead.

"I love you so much James"

"love you more sher bear" he said rubbing my side gently, he felt guilty that my back was so bad today after he fucked me senseless yesterday.

I phoned fran, she said she would look after the twins for a few hours until James got back but she would have Parker with her. I was fine with that.

I decided against telling savannah I was coming. I thought the surprise factor would benefit both her and me.

I woke up the next morning, James went off to the studio and I dressed myself and Georgi ready for our big day out. I was terrified of flying but the last few times I had with Georgi I was more concerned about keeping her entertained that I didn't freak out.

I fed Georgi breakfast and waited for fran. I hoped that it wouldn't just be Georgi and I returning to LA later on this evening from Portland...


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23 sheridens story continued...

"thanks for doing this for me fran, your a life saver" I said as I let her and her son Parker in to my house.

"it's okay Sheri, I'm sorry about leaving early yesterday... I'm just a bit stressed out lately" she said.

"it's fine, I think I would of done the exact same thing... Parker the TV is in there or Georgi will like to play if you like. I just need to talk to your mom quickly" I said opening the door to the playroom.

Parker glared at me then walked in and sat on the sofa. The twins were in the play pen and Georgi was playing on the floor.

I walked with fran in to the kitchen.

"he seems jolly" I mocked.

"he is pissed that we are going to kendalls later... Look Sheriden, I know what your going to say but I'm sorry I don't want to do the New York shows for you. It's too much" she said.

"fran I've got no one else to do it, please!" I begged.

"Sheri you know how much I respect you but being truthful it's going to end up dragging me down... I'm not coping with it Sheriden. I'm sorry" she said.

I let out a sigh. "what am I going to do fran?"

"can't you use another of your models?" She said

"any decent runways I have are already involved in the fashion weeks on other campaigns." I revealed.

"I'm really sorry Sheriden, I know how much the McQueen campaign means to you" fran said giving my wrist a squeeze.

"it's fine... It's fine, your wellbeing is far more important fran" I said.

"something will turn up" she said.

"it always does! Well I've got a flight to catch so I best get moving" I said grabbing my car keys from the kitchen side.

"okay I'm just going to nip to the bathroom before I'm let loose with your gorgeous boys!" Fran said smiling.

I nodded with a smile, fran left to the loo and I made my way to the playroom to get Georgi ready.

I could hear Parker chatting away as I reached the doorway.

"just say it you stupid baby!" I heard him say. I stood there and watched him for a while, he had his back to me.

"Georgi... Georgi... Say fuck off and I will give you a cookie" he said to my daughter.

I raised my hand to my hip "you will have a job trying to get her to say it, she can't hear! She is deaf Parker" I said to him. He jumped on hearing my voice.

"what's up?" Fran asked as she joined me in the door way.

"I think I've got to the bottom of where Ophelia learnt that word she keeps saying. I just caught Parker trying to get Georgi to say it!" I said still glaring at the 7 year old monster that was stood next to my beautiful daughter.

"really?! What next Parker!?" Fran said sounding exhausted of his behaviour "Sheriden I'm so sorry" she added.

"no harm done" I replied walking in and picking Georgi up.

"James will be back before ten, I've left a list of numbers on the fridge. If you can't get hold of James in an emergency then Mackenzie is at the salon. Mitch is due antibiotics at ten, if James isn't back for some reason could you please give them to him. They are labelled and in the fridge" I said

"that's all fine Sheri, they will be fine" fran said smiling.

I said my goodbyes to the boys, fran and her delinquent son and caught mine and Georgis plane to Portland.

By the time I arrived in savannahs home town it had just gone lunch.

The cab from the airport dropped me off at a nice looking family home. I sensed that the years the Davies sisters spent here growing up were happy ones.

It was a shame to think that such a close family were now ripped to shreds, the parents had split up,Mackenzie didn't speak to her father anymore, and now Mackenzie had cut savannah from her life completely.

"come on Georgi, shall we see if she is in?" I said to as we walked up the neat looking garden pathway.

I rang the door bell and waited.

I saw a figure walk up to the door through the frosted glass panel. The door then opened.

"Sheriden! Fuck! What the fuck are you doing here?" She said giving me a hug.

"hey sav. It's great to see you... I'm here to talk work I'm afraid" I said honestly.

She nodded then invited Georgi and I in.

We walked in to a pleasant looking kitchen. I sat down at the table and put Georgi on my lap.

"do you want a drink or anything?" Savannah asked me.

"A coffee would be great thanks, Georgi is fine I've got her drink in the bag" I replied.

I sat in silence as she made a drink for me, once she had placed it in front of me and sat down her self I tried to think of where to begin talking.

"Sheriden... I'm sorry" she said

"what for?" I asked "you've done nothing wrong... Have you?" I said smiling

Savannah then burst in to tears "look at me! I just feel so ugly, I've ruined everything... Absolutely every fucking thing" she wailed.

I reached my hand over to her "sav, I'm not going to lie, you have put on a lot of weight in a very short time, but that does not make you ugly! You are still absolutely stunning. What dress size are you now?" I asked.

"14" she replied

"you look amazing savannah, nothing is ruined, I can give you two options for your career... Lose the weight and pick up where you left off or stay as you are and be the sexiest fucking plus size I have" I said as tactfully as I could, not intending to hurt her feelings.

"fuck! do I have to decide now?" She said

"no! Course not. I want you better savannah, if the weight comes off then great, if it doesn't then great... It really doesn't matter, I saw a picture of you in the paper and was concerned at first, but not now. You seem good sav... You're head seems clearer." I explained.

"it doesn't feel any fucking clearer... How's the whole Tammi thing going?" She then said.

I rolled my eyes "geez! She isn't a patch on you" I smiled "she refuses to be polite to anyone and she has Carlos under her thumb" I said.

Savannah smiled, "she sounds just like me"

"no she is nothing like you at all sav. She is a bunny boiler at best!" I confessed.

"is Carlos okay. I do miss him" she said.

"he is fine, he misses you too. he said he still loves you!" I relayed the comments Carlos told me yesterday.

"really? He said that?" She said with her eyes lighting up.

"he told me that yesterday sav" I smiled. "but he also said that he needs to let you go... I'm sorry. He is fairly smitten with this stupid Tammi girl. I've not come here to feed you fairy stories, I've come to give you a kick up the ass and say its time to come back to LA... Its dull with out you savannah" I declared.

"its fucked you know, but I know its over. He phones me twice a week, always at the same time, and he replies to any text I send him... Under different circumstances it would of worked but he is right, he needs to let me go" she said.

"have you tried talking to Mackenzie?" I asked

She shook her head "Logan said he would let me know if the right time came up to try and patch things up... Is she okay?"

"she is fine... Its that a wig?" I asked looking at the really very convincing hair piece she must be wearing.

she smiled "yeah! Cost a fucking fortune Sheri. I couldn't stand that haircut, I like a bit of length" she said.

"you look great blonde savannah, I had forgotten what it looked like on you, I've been so used to the red" I explained.

"it was time for a change" she smiled

"are you dealing okay, with ... The robbery, the rape, with Carlos... Jesus savannah, your life!" I said realising how bad things actually must be for her.

"well I would like to say yes, but as you can see I've found the biscuit tin. But fuck, yeah its just a case of taking each day at a time, my dad has been great too, even heather his girlfriend has been very supportive" she said.

"I'm pleased you've made up with your dad... Sav, come back to LA with me. I have a beautiful room in bel air waiting for you, fran misses you. the modelling industry has got dull since you took this break. Just come back with me and we will take everything on together okay. Just like before!" I smiled taking her hand again.

Savannah looked at me for a while then smiled back. "I'm not ready Sheriden. Not yet. Maybe one day!" She said.

My heart sank in disappointment "if I send a few contracts your way will you do them?" I asked.

"I will do anything that isn't in LA" she grinned.

I sighed "your still a smart little fucker aren't you sav" I chuckled "I'm going to have to take you off of McQueen... I'm sorry. It breaks my heart to do it but-" she cut me off.

"I understand Sheriden, I'm sorry I let you down with that" she said.

"you didn't let anyone down savannah... Well I best get going. Its been great seeing you, I promised James I would be back around dinner time" I said standing up.

As I waited for my cab to turn up savannah said some heartfelt goodbyes to Georgi and I. I got the feeling she wished she never left Carlos that night. As I said farewell it felt like the end of a foul mouthed era. An era I never thought I would miss after the trouble she had stirred.

As I waved bye from the window of my cab that was taking me back to the airport I let a few tears out for savannah. I was going to miss her in my btr family.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24 Mackenzie.

4 days had passed since Logans out burst at sheridens bbq. He had since apologised to her, although he still told me that Kendall was out of order by getting phee to call fran mommy.

not that I told Logan, but I agreed with Kendall it really had nothing to do with Logan what phee called fran.

I was currently around sheridens house. She had been helping me organise my wedding, which was a secret planned for nine weeks time. Not even Logan knew. I was hoping it would stay that way until the big day.

Sheriden and I had so far planned the ceremony. I wanted it simple, nothing outrageous. I simply wanted to let Logan know what he meant to me. it was to be held in the evening after dusk, the "aisle" that I would be walking down would be a candle lit one.

Sheriden assured me that with the dark night sky, the garden and the candles it would scream out romance! It really did sound perfect.

We were currently working on my guest list sat in the kitchen, James was now in on the secret and was sat with us, he had the pen in his hand ready to write down names.

"so obviously your mom and her boyfriend" he said.

"yeah, and Logans mom, dad and his sister" I added.

"me and James" Sheriden chuckled at which James rolled his eyes.

"well I was going to ask if you could go out" I joked.

"ha fucking ha" Sheriden mocked me.

"is that as simple as you want it guest wise?" James asked.

"I guess Logan would want the guys there too, so Kendall, fran and Carlos... Plus guest" I said rolling my own eyes.

"kenz what about savannah?" James asked.

"no" was all I said noticing Sheriden and James exchange looks.

"your really going to invite Carlos who I know you can't stand but not your sister" Sheriden then said.

"I don't want to see her ever again Sheri, especially on a day like that"

"Okay what about your dad?" James asked.

"I don't think he would want to witness me getting married to Logan, but he's not talking to me, and I'm not talking to him, so no" I replied.

"okay is that everyone?" James then said.

"yeah... Oh wait Dustin. He is one of the guys, plus whoever he wants to bring" I stated as James wrote it down.

"okay... Well you have the grand total of... 17 people, which include 13 grown ups, 2 toddlers and one set of twins" James smiled.

"sounds perfect" I beamed imagining my very intimate, night sky, candlelit wedding ceremony, only surrounded by people that meant something to Logan and I.

"how are we going to get people here dressed nice if no one knows its a wedding" James asked.

"easy, invite them to one of my fabulous 'bel air parties'" Sheriden laughed.

James looked at me and laughed. "okay I will come up with a good excuse for Logans family to come aswell then" he said.

"so is that wedding talk done for the day then?" I asked.

"I think so, who wants a coffee?" James asked standing up.

Sheriden shook her head and I politely refused one.

"Mackenzie there was another reason I've asked you round this morning" Sheriden said.

I felt my shoulders slump, I had a feeling there was an alternative motive.

"go on" I smiled.

"okay before you say no, just listen to everything I have to say first... Promise?" she said with a nervous smile.

"okay... Sheriden I'm not having any more children for you if that is what this is about" I replied, my voice shaking.

Both her and James let out a chuckle and a giggle. James sat back down with his coffee.

"no silly, 3 is plenty, look I am in a very tight spot where I can land myself in to a bit of trouble if I'm not careful and I would very much like your help. you are the only person left I can ask before the shit hits the fan" Sheriden explained.

"oh! well Sheriden, I will do anything to help you guys out, you know that... I meant what I said about us being family" I said with my head held high.

"well hear me out first because your not going to like it" she smiled.

I nodded for her to continue.

"okay remember to hear me out... your sister is no longer the face of Alexander McQueen for me, and fran is having trouble battling some of her demons from the past that try and haunt her, and I've literally gone through every runway model I can get to... Heck I've even tried a few catalogue models but no one is suitable for this campaign.. I need the best, and seeing as the best is currently drowning her sorrows in the bottom of a biscuit barrel. I've got no one left to ask ... except you! ... Kenz, will you sell your soul and walk down one runway for me. It was meant to be four. But I've organised some other girls round three of them. But I need you for the big finish Mackenzie... Please" she begged.

I felt my eyes widen with a mixture of fear and shock. I never expected it to be this that she would ask.

I looked at James, he had the same hopeful look in his eye that Sheriden now carried. I gathered that's why he was here today, as the bargaining chip to maker me realise that this was a fairly bad situation that James was here to help persuade me.

"if I say no, honestly what is the worst thing that is going to happen?" I asked

"worst case, Sheri will lose the McQueen contract, which is unfortunately her highest paying one, but it will ruin the reputation of her company making it look like she can't pull it together for when it matters- The fashion weeks! she is already incurring fees because she has been changing models, but it could end up in court if Sheriden doesn't fulfill the criteria in the McQueen contract... We are desperate Macks." James said.

There was the bargaining chip speech.

I thought for several minutes before I opened my mouth.

"when you say fashion weeks and you need me to walk down a runway, you mean the New York shows in 3 days?" I asked.

"yes" Sheriden replied.

I sighed and shook my head. "I will do it." I said slowly.

"what? Honest? Just like that you agree?" Sheriden said shocked.

"you must be really desperate to ask me Sheriden, I know you both well enough now that I know you wouldn't try this if it wasn't your last option... But I will do it on one condition that you come with me" I asked not wanting to be left alone not knowing what to do or where to go

"oh my God! of course I will be there! every step of the way, I wouldn't make you do it on your own. Shit! Thank you Mackenzie, I wasn't expecting you to say yes at all" she said starting to cry.

"it's fine, look I best get going, I told Logan I was trimming your hair, he will wonder where I have got to." I said standing up.

James smiled at me and Sheriden walked me to the door.

"no crutches today?" I asked as I saw she was walking unaided.

"no, morphine is a wonderful thing" she smiled.

I said my goodbyes with a stomach filled with fear with what I had agreed to do for Sheriden and made my way back to Logan.

I clicked my front door shut as I returned home

"logues I'm home!" I called out

There was no reply, I couldn't find him downstairs so I went upstairs feeling fairly concerned. I opened the door to our bedroom and found Logan fast asleep in bed.

I smiled at him. He was so exhausted lately. He had been to see the specialist I had found and as well as some counselling Logan was given sleeping tablets. He had refused to take them but looking at him now it seemed he had swallowed a few. I lay in the bed next to him and watched his perfect face for a while.

I went down Stairs tidied up a bit, put the dishwasher on and played ball with Dude out in the garden. It must of been about 3 hours until a sleepy looking logie graced me with his presence.

I smiled at the state of him "look at your hair Mr! Did you sleep okay?" I said wrapping my arms around him.

"like a log! Those tablets are amazing but they make my head a bit fuzzy" he replied.

"good, what did you want to do today... This afternoon" I smiled looking at the time.

Logan took a deep breath in. "how about we go down the beach, spend some Mackogan time together" he said with a grin.

"sounds perfect, you might want to put a hat on with that hair" I smiled giving him a little kiss on the lips.

We took dude with us to the beach, Logan and I sat on a blanket just looking at the surfers and beachgoers. Dude would attract a lot of attention as he was the size of a small horse.

"excuse me can I have my picture taken with you please" a young girl asked Logan, she looked terrified, her mom was waiting for her a few yards away.

"sure, course you can!" Logan replied standing up.

I smiled away as he chatted and posed for a couple of pictures that the girls mom took. He gave them both a kiss on the cheek and came and sat back down next to me.

"she was sweet" I said to Logan.

he chuckled, "her mom squeezed my butt" he revealed.

I laughed at him and got comfy laying stomach down on the blanket. I noticed a boy had made friends with Dude and was chucking a ball in the water for him fetch it.

Logan took his shirt off and layed down next to me, he took my hand "LA is pretty much home now kenz huh" he said.

I looked at him "it is yeah, but where you go, I go logues" I reminded him

"I love you beautiful!" He said kissing me gently.

"I love you too... Oh guess what? I'm becoming a catwalk model! I'm filling savannahs spot on a one time only deal in New York on Sunday... Sheriden was desperate" I explained.

"really? Fuck did Sheriden drug you to make you agree to that?" Logan said waving his hand in front of me to see if I was all there.

I rolled my eyes "no, I figured it's a good way to piss savannah off" I revealed.

"okay... I'm coming with you! not going to miss this for the world" he said.

After spending a very romantic time chatting and kissing at the beach, we managed to separate dude from his new ball throwing friend and went back home

"I'm a bit sweaty and gross now logues, I'm gonna have a bath... You want to join me?" I said with a wink.

"I think I would love to join you. I'm going to take a couple more of those tablets, they take a while to kick in then we can get an early night... I still feel shattered kenz." Logan said.

"sound perfect Logan." I said heading towards the stairs.

I went in to our ensuite and ran a warm bath. Chucked some bubbles in, lit some candles and got in and waited for Logan. He appeared after a few minutes.

"bubbles!? ... Your no fun" he said raising one sexy eyebrow my way.

"have to use your imagination as to how good I might look under here huh" I smiled.

"my imagination? I would much prefer to see your goodies with my own eyes miss Davies" he said as he undressed and got in the bath with me.

I moved over to his end of the bath and sat on his lap, I let his stiffness enter me but I just kissed him for a while with out moving my body.

"your a little tease today aren't you?!" Logan said as he kissed along my shoulder.

"am I? Would you prefer if I did this" I replied, slowly moving my hips up and down against him.

Logan placed his hands on my hips "it feels so good baby" he breathed out.

I bit my lip as I got in to a decent rhythm on top of him. I noticed Logan close his eyes as I worked my magic on him. I smoothed my hands over his perfect chest, as his fingers ran along my spine.

Once again Logan was too sexy for me and I came far too early.

"fuck... Baby, you feel so good" I cried out in my ecstasy.

I felt Logan get harder between my legs and knew I was about to send him off to an amazing orgasm too. his head leant back against the bath as he enjoyed himself.

"faster, baby" Logan said grabbing my hips again.

I picked my pace up, eager to please the life out of my beautiful boyfriend.

"fuck... Pais' I'm coming, I love you baby" he said as he hit his peak.

I automatically stopped in my tracks.

Logan lifted his head up and looked at me with wide eyes.

I didn't know what to say to him.

"kenz I'm so sorry, I've no idea why I said that" he said

I stood up and wrapped a towel around me, getting out of the bath.

"is that what this is all about. Your in love with paisley?" I said feeling a bit sick.

"no... No I'm not in love with her, I love you Kenzie" he said also getting out of the bath.

"you were imagining I was her Logan... It's sick! You just called out her name! What the hell is going on?" I asked

"it's not paisley, well it's not the paisley we knew, it's the one I see in my dreams." He tried to explain.

"your in love with a dead dream girl? What the fuck Logan! How do I compete with that?" I said now starting to cry.

"kenz! Shit, I'm not in love with paisley, I've just been having dreams. I promise I was not imagining she was you. I don't know why I said that. Mackenzie I love you... It's the tablets! They make my head feel so messed up." He said sitting on the edge of the bath, he looked so weary.

"I love you Logan, this is weird! Like really fucking weird" my voice,whispered out.

Logan looked at me from his position on the bath. He didn't know what to say.

"baby you look awful, lets get you in to bed okay, I don't want you nodding off in here" I said taking his hand and walking him in to the bedroom.

"I'm so sorry... I love you kenz" he said as I pulled the covers over him.

"I love you too logues" I replied.

He was asleep within minutes. What a way to ruin a perfect day with him. I was now 9 weeks away from marrying a man who calls out a dead girls name when I make love to him.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25 Tammi's story.

My relationship with Carlos Pena had always been a turbulent one. His immaturity would annoy me. His sister Sheriden would annoy me, but I did love him.

We had dated four years ago, I was trying to get my acting career off the ground and got caught up in promises of great parts and blockbuster movies by the director of one of the films I had starred in. I believed every word and decided to leave Carlos behind and try and follow my own dreams.

Unfortunately none of those dreams came true, while my fame wore off, I watched at the sidelines as Carlos' and big time rush become bigger and bigger.

I knew I had broken Carlos' heart the day I text him to say it was over, which is one of the reasons why I stayed away. It wasn't until I was invited to the end of season party of sheridens show that I got the chance to bump in to him again.

Unfortunately Sheriden had him mixed up in some silly game with Logan and savannah, and the next thing I saw he had got married.

We exchanged telephone numbers when I bumped in to him at a nightclub in Florida. We kept it friendly for a long time until one night a few months ago I received a text message from him saying he missed me. We agreed to meet up for a catch up about the old days but I ended up giving him a blow job in his car while he fingered me.

The next thing I knew he was calling me to say savannah had gone and he needed a friend to talk to, naturally talking soon led to us sleeping together. He still kept in contact with savannah which annoyed the hell out of me, but he had told her he was seeing me.

Today I had been around to sheridens for a bbq, it was awful, my nerves got the better of me, as did my hatred for savannah and I ended up being shouted at by fran.

Savannahs sister seemed to try and be polite but she looked so much like savannah and the fact I knew she had once been with Carlos too just made me go in to myself. I couldn't think of anything to say.

Carlos also pissed me off during the bbq, announcing he had forgotten how beautiful savannah was. As if I needed reminding of that.

I never realised that dating Carlos Pena could be so complicated. He felt he still had a duty to look after savannah. It drove me insane. I just wanted to forget she existed.

I gathered from the public that she wasn't very liked, but it seemed Sheriden and the gang didn't want her to be replaced by me.

All I want is Carlos, that's all I've ever wanted really. But he comes as some insane big time rush family package.

We had just got back to his house from the worlds worst bbq. I hated it here now. I used to live here with him, but now it just screamed savannah, all her stuff was still here. Her pictures, her clothes, I even kept seeing red hairs about.

"what a day" Carlos said chucking his shoes off and sitting down at his big dining table that I had help him choose all those years ago.

"tell me about it! Los I don't think I'm ever going to be excepted in to that crowd of sheridens" I said with a sigh.

Carlos patted his leg as an invite for me to take a seat on him.

"tam' your perfect, and I've gone past caring what people think, as long as we are both having a good time together that's all that matters" he replied.

"I am having a good time, are you still? No regrets?" I asked.

He kissed me on the nose "absolutely no regrets!" He said. "you know what you said about getting my tattoo removed... Well I think your right, I'm not saying I'm going to rush out tomorrow morning and get it removed but it will go tam'" he said.

I took his hand and looked at the finger that had 'savannah' tattooed on it, it made my heart sink everytime I looked at it.

I smiled at him "it's hard living in her shadow Los, I know you loved her" I replied.

"your not living in her shadow baby girl, you are far too special to live in any ones shadow. I love you Tamara Taylor" he said proudly.

I laughed at him "oh my God Los, I hate my name, it's taken me years to shake that off, Tammi is just great thank you very much" I said giving him a kiss on the lips.

"that's how we were introduced do you remember?" He asked.

"like it was yesterday... I'm so sorry I gave it all up, just everything was getting to me... Hey do you remember that time me and Kacey had a catfight after she slapped James. God I wouldn't dream of doing anything like that now" I said laughing at the memories of my younger self.

"don't be sorry, things just happen. And yes I do believe I made love to you in kendalls pool that night" he said with a wink.

"oh yeah! well I would probably still do that" I joked

"that's good to know" he whispered giving me a kiss.

"Carlos would you be offended if I asked if you could... Well maybe... Just pack a few of her things away" I said looking at a pile of savannahs very expensive looking shoes.

Carlos looked at the shoes, then rubbed the stubble that was coming through on his chin.

"I'm surprised she hasn't asked for any of it to be sent to her." He said quietly.

"she isn't going to squeeze in to many of her clothes now. She wasn't that big before was she?" I asked, trying to not be offensive about the fact that his once very pretty wife was now packing on the pounds. Least that had cheered me up today.

"that was a shock seeing her look so different today... I'm sorry for what I said... About her being beautiful" he said kissing my shoulder.

"well... She is beautiful, I honestly don't know what you see in me Carlos" I replied feeling a bit deflated.

"your the most beautiful girl in the world to me Tammi, I've always been in love with you" he said looking at me, his beautiful brown eyes filled with honesty.

"I love you Los" I whispered.

"I love you too Tamara" he said with a laugh.

"your a dick" I giggled.

I spent the night with Carlos and the entire next day, we had a brilliant time together but bizarrely enough it was Sheriden that made my day, she phoned Carlos late in the evening and said that savannah had no plans to return to LA in the near future.

When Carlos relayed that information to me I felt an entire weight lift from my shoulders.

It was an odd atmosphere, obviously Carlos had some heart ache over the matter but I believe he felt some relief knowing she wasn't going to turn up and make life difficult for us.

"you wanna help me box some of her things up? Not sure I would get far on my own" he asked.

"if that's what you really want to do Los?" I asked

He nodded.

We spent a few hours boxing up her clothes, makeup, jewellery, and what seemed like a million pairs of shoes. She obviously spent a lot of time on her appearance. Carlos kept a few of the photographs but he put them away. I spent a good hour hoovering the entire house of every scrap of red hair I could find. When I finished I sat down with Carlos and felt content that I had obliterated any evidence that Savannah Pena had ever existed in this home.

The next few days were a bit mental, Carlos persuaded me to go to New York with him, James, Sheriden, Logan and savannahs sister. I still hated to look at her. the similarities between them were ridiculous!

I presumed every one else must be used to it but to me it was difficult.

Mackenzie was taking her sisters place for Sheriden, as far as I knew she was just a hairdresser. I was looking forward to seeing Mackenzie fall flat on her face in front of the nation. That thought made me feel warm and fuzzy inside.

the flight to New York was boring. I was sat between Carlos and Logan in the centre of the plane, Mackenzie was sat on the other side of Logan with one of sheridens twins sat on her lap.

Sheriden and James were across the aisle next to Mackenzie with the other two children.

"so when is your new film out Tammi?" Logan asked me.

"it came out last Friday actually, it went straight to DVD release" I said.

"oh right well that's good, are you working on anything now?"

"nothing major but I've got a few callbacks to go to" I said, noticing Mackenzie smiling at my apparent failing acting career as she listened in. What a bitch! I hope she falls flat on her face later.

"tam' how do you fancy dinner out tonight... Somewhere very romantic in New York City!" Carlos said taking my hand.

"can't wait! your so adorable Carlos. Maybe straight back to the hotel afterwards too" I said squeezing his hand.

"the joys of new love" I heard Logan say.

Carlos laughed "hey dude it's basic love science!" He replied, both boys then started giggling away either side of me.

I gathered I had stumbled in to some private joke, I just smiled. I noticed Sheriden looking at me, she mouthed "you okay?" To me. It shocked me that she was being nice, I nodded in response then realised it wasn't me she was talking to it was Mackenzie.

I put my head phones on then and snuggled in to Carlos for the rest of the journey.

the flight went by quickly, but the afternoon dragged, Carlos and I took our seats with James waiting for Mackenzies big one off debut, Logan was back stage still with her and Sheriden.

Some of the outfits these girls wore were absolutely ridiculous, how any of the designers had made it big was beyond me.

"Macks is up next!" James said to Carlos excitedly.

A good few minutes passed, I noticed James and Carlos exchange worried looks. I could see some officials talking quickly at the side of the room.

I had a little smile on the inside that Mackenzie must be absolutely shitting herself, I can just imagine Sheriden trying to push her out on to the runway.

finally the music started up for Mackenzie to strut her stuff to, Gwen Stefani's song 'rich girl' thudded through the venue.

I wondered what silly outfit she would be wearing.

As the spotlights hit the entrance to the catwalk I got the shock of my life when I realised it wasn't Mackenzie wearing a gorgeous Alexander McQueen red diamond embezzled floor length dress.

I looked at Carlos who wore the same open mouthed expression I had.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26 frans story.

It had been an incredibly long weekend. Parker had been staying at mine, aswell as Kendall and Ophelia.

Kendall would not give in, trying to make Parker like him. After I explained about who was teaching Ophelia the swear words, Kendall made it his number one goal to be accepted by Parker.

I however was tearing my hair out over my obnoxious son and my messy boyfriend.

"have you eaten?" Kendall asked me as he graced me with his presence early Sunday morning.

"yeah... Cereal" I said pointing to the bowl in the sink, Kendall raised his eyebrow at me and inspected the bowl. He seemed satisfied that it had once contained milk and some form of cereal.

My eating habits were becoming a problem and Kendall was the worst person to try and help me.

He meant well, and Sheriden had told him to watch out for signs that I was back in bad habits. Which is why he checked what had been left in my cereal bowl, unfortunately for Kendall I was wise to people checking up and telling me to eat that it was easier to place a few crumbs in the bowl and add a splash of milk to make it look like I had eaten an entire bowl of Frosties, where in fact I had a bottle of water for breakfast and had just got back from a run.

I was stressed!

"cool, so what are we doing today then Miss Hamilton-Smith." He said leaning me against the kitchen counter. Both Ophelia and Parker were still in bed.

I smiled at him and wrapped my arms around his neck "well first of all Mr Schmidt you can take this sexy lil ass of yours... " I said kissing his nose

"mmmm" Kendall replied.

"and go back upstairs to my room..." I said kissing his neck.

"then what?" Kendall whispered playing along, his erection digging in to my jogging pants.

"then... Mr Schmidt you can tidy it up, cause you've left it in a fucking state" I said breaking out of my sexy voice.

"ah fran, your killing me" he laughed.

I smiled at him "don't look at me with those gorgeous green eyes like that boo" I said kissing him again.

"I will tidy up... Just later" he said lifting me up on to the kitchen side.

He was so gorgeous, I couldn't resist him.

"Kendall!" I said seriously.

"yeah?" He replied.

"I want you to fuck me" I said pulling my vest top off, and letting him see the delights of my breasts.

"Jesus your sexy" Kendall replied putting one of my breasts in his mouth and gently caressing my nipple with his tongue.

I shrugged myself out of my jogging pants without even leaving the counter top.

Reaching in to kendalls boxers I played with his hard cock. He was big! He was so turned on already, he had only come down wearing his boxers.

With my free hand I ran it along the dips in his lower back. He really was so fucking sexy to my eyes. His frame was small but was toned. The contours of his chest made my mouth water.

Kendall was perfection, and for me no other man would ever compare.

"shit fran, I wanna be inside you!" He groaned at me, he spread my legs open on the kitchen side and slowly ran his fingers over my privates. His touch made my insides throb for him.

"fuck me boo" I breathed out.

He did fuck me, he fucked me really hard, he was so rough. I loved it when he was like this.

I leaned back on the counter as Kendall pounded against my body, he saw this as an open invitation to fondle my breasts. I ran my hand along his shoulder. They felt so tense, so manly, it turned me on even more.

Kendall made eye contact with me. his body slowed down, his affection returned and he kissed me slowly to match how he now made love to me. "fran I love you" he whispered inches from my face, keeping his green eyes locked on to mine.

"I love you too kends" I said feeling his hardness penetrating me so slowly, every movement taking me further in to heaven until I could no longer contain it. Nor could Kendall.

Kendall rested his head on me "I'm fucking knackered fran" he chuckled.

I held his head up in my hands and kissed his lips. "shall we go back to bed then?" I said then kissed him again.

"sounds good" he smiled,

Once back in bed with some suitable underwear on just incase Ophelia waltzed in at any moment, I snuggled up in to kendalls chest.

"so what are we going to do today?" I asked him, rubbing my hand over his stomach.

"I'm not sure, your okay with me and phee staying for the day?" Kendall asked looking at me.

"yeah course... Unless you didn't want to... Parkers such a pain in the ass." I sighed.

"he is only a pain in the ass because he doesn't like me though fran" Kendall said.

"at the end of the day boo, we can't force him to like you, what will you do if he doesn't" I asked.

"then we will break up, I guess" he said sarcastically.

I slapped his chest "Kendall don't say shit like that, we are never breaking up... Ever!" I said kissing his chest.

"it's so nice to hear you say that fran" he then said in all seriousness.

I smiled at him. Ophelia plodded in a few moments later, followed by Parker who would only stand in the door way of my room because it looked a bit too much like happy families to him.

The day went by slowly, we couldn't decide what to do so we ended up doing nothing. I sat in my living room watching TV with Ophelia sat next to me, Kendall was on his lap top and Parker was on the floor playing on his nintendo DS.

"hey fran, check this out" Kendall said, sat at the small table that overlooked in to my garden.

I got up and had a look at what Kendall was doing on the internet.

"what do you think?" He asked,

"it looks amazing!" I said, looking at the holiday resort that presented itself to me on the monitor.

"last ditch attempt" Kendall then mouthed.

Taking Parker on holiday really was the last ditch attempt at trying to get him to be sociable to Kendall and Ophelia.

"shall I book it?" Kendall asked.

a huge bang then came from behind us, I turned around to see kendalls guitar that was on the stand in the corner of the room, now laying string side down on the wooden floor.

"it wasn't me, it was her" Parker automatically said, pointing his finger at Ophelia who still sat on the sofa where I had left her.

I stood up "Parker! For goodness sake, I am sick to death of your lies!" I shouted at him.

Kendall took my hand, pulling me back down to my seat.

"fran it's cool, don't worry" he said then standing up and walking over to pick his favourite guitar up from the floor, it had been a gift he was given for his 21st birthday.

"may I?" Kendall asked Parker, holding out his hand,

Parker then reluctantly handed over what Kendall had noticed he had in his hand, the guitar pick.

Kendall sat on the floor, and checked his guitar was still in one piece and in tune.

"do you play guitar?" Kendall asked him.

Parker shook his head to say no.

"but you wanted to try, is that why you picked it up?" Kendall then asked.

Parker just nodded.

I rolled my eyes, I expect Parker had just tried to break it, having no interest in playing it.

"tell you what, you sit there for a second, and I will be back in a tic" Kendall said, leaping up and going out the front door, he came back in with one of his other guitars that was in his car.

This particular guitar was very flash looking, it was acoustic still but had the gloss look of an electric one, it was bright red and had the united states flag on it.

Kendall handed this one to Parker and then gave him his own pick. Parkers eyes lit up.

"have a go... Show me what you've got" Kendall smiled at him.

Parker didn't have to be asked twice, he made a complete racket on that guitar, it sounded awful.

Parker looked a bit annoyed that it wasn't as easy as Kendall made it look on the occasion that he had seen him play.

Kendall then gave him the basic information of what the strings did, and what key they played, to my surprise Parker payed close attention.

in less than twenty minutes Kendall had Parker playing a simple tune on the guitar.

I held my breath almost, hoping and wishing that Parker would be nice.

The moment I smiled was when Parker finished the tune with out any mistakes, Kendall held his hand up for a high five for him to celebrate his achievement, Parker responded with a whole hearted high five. I felt such relief at that moment.

After a while, when Parker had perfected the tune, I noticed he wouldn't shut up, he was chatting away to Kendall like they were old buddies. The guitar playing soon turned in to guitar heroes on the Wii, Kendall let him win, which Parker thought was amazing as he knew how good Kendall was on a guitar.

Kendall even let Ophelia take one of his turns on the game. Parker was laughing away at her as she had no clue what she was doing, but she was laughing at Parker, for laughing at her.

"ah phee, your losing!" Parker called out in hysterics

I caught kendalls eye as he played the game with my son and his daughter, and he winked at me. I shut the laptop, hoping we wouldn't need that last ditch attempt at all.

it was ironic that the thing to finally bring these two together was a love of music.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27 Mackenzies story

"why is she coming with us?" I whispered to Logan as we waited in the terminal at the airport.

"I really have no idea Kenzie" Logan said looking over at Tammi and Carlos as they madeout sat on a large cushioned seat.

"she's not very friendly is she?" I said resting my head on his shoulder.

"I've met worse, she is a bit bossy, but if I remember correctly you used to say the same about Sheriden when you first met her." He replied.

"I guess logues, it's just weird to have someone new in the group, fran kind of eased herself in gradually without anyone noticing, Tammi has just... Turned up unwelcome" I explained.

"I thought you would like her, seeing as you both hate savannah" Logan replied.

I shrugged.

"where's Sheriden and James?" I asked checking the time on my phone.

"Christ knows!" Logan sighed and leant his head on me.

"you okay logues?" I said gently fixing his hair with my hand.

"yeah course..." He replied.

"Logan... Don't fib to me." I smiled.

Logan looked at me and I saw his eyes fill up.

"baby what is it? Logues... What's wrong?" I said.

"I'm just so tired kenz, I don't know if I'm coming or going" he said with a tear escaping down the most handsome face I've ever seen in my life.

"you need to take those pills Logan!" I soothed, looking at his blood shot tired eyes.

Ever since Logan randomly called out paisleys name while we made love he had refused to take the sleeping pills.

I had read that a confused state of mind is a side effect from the pills he was given so I hadn't made it in to an issue about what happened in the bath tub. But Logan said he didn't want to see my face look like it had that night ever again, so he was refusing to take them. The deep sleeps ended and the nightmares returned, stopping him from getting enough good rest, leaving him a tired, emotional logie bear.

"I don't need pills, I need a shrink kenz" he said.

I sat on his lap to disguise his tears from public view, I wiped his face again.

"Logan you don't need a fucking shrink, you just need to talk to that guy about what your afraid of. If you can't talk to him, then talk to me baby... Logan Henderson I love you, you silly ass" I said smiling.

"you mean it?" He asked.

"what, that you can talk to me? Course you can Logan, what kind of question is that" I said giving him a kiss.

"maybe if we talk about everything before I go to sleep... That might help, rather than avoiding it" he said.

"we can try everything Logan, we have the rest of our lives to figure this out okay" I said making sure his face looked tear free and moved back to my seat next to him.

"rest your head on my lap and see if you can get a cheeky nap in before we board this flight okay" I whispered, gently guiding his sleepy head to my knee.

He didn't argue, I gently stroked back his dark brown hair as he lay in my lap until I noticed his breathing get deeper in a light sleep.

I sat there for about twenty minutes with Logan gently snoring on my lap, I noticed a couple of people take pictures of us. Carlos must of noticed this too. He left Tammi sat down while he went up to say hello to the sneaky photographer.

Carlos had stolen this trick off of James, James always did it, he would spot paparazzi taking pictures of Sheriden secretly, then walk up to them and introduce himself. The photographer would almost always leave after knowing he had been spotted.

It had worked for Carlos this time too. I flashed a grateful smile towards him for his kindness, as I still stroked Logans hair back.

Sheriden and James joined us shortly after that. James sat on another seat a few feat away with the twins in the pushchair, I presumed he didn't want to disturb the sleeping beauty I had on me with Mitchell who was grizzling away. Sheriden was walking with Georgi, they came and sat with me.

"hey" she whispered "how's the nerves"

"so, so... I feel better now your here, I thought you said you were just leaving when I text you, you've left me here with dumb and dumber" I said nodding in the direction of Carlos and Tammi. It looked like Carlos was trying to taste the contents of tammi's stomach, he had his tongue so far down her throat.

"I was but Georgi trapped her finger in the front door, we had to take her to the emergency room" Sheriden said looking at Georgi.

I looked at Georgi, she was holding up her little finger towards me.

"Georgi! What did you do?" I asked her.

"it's not broken, but they had to try and poke her nail back in, God she screamed the place down Macks. It was awful, I was crying as much as her!" Sheriden whispered.

"oh poor you Georgi, who's a silly billy for putting her fingers in the door huh" I said giving her hand a kiss.

"I hope you don't mind me inviting those two. I thought it would be a nice way to get to know her a bit better" Sheriden said looking at Carlos who now whispered sweet nothings in to Tammi's ear as she smiled uncontrollably.

"no I don't mind, have to get used to her I guess-" I began saying then realised Georgi was poking Logan in the forehead trying to wake him up.

"oh Georgi no, leave Logan alone" Sheriden said doing some signing at the same time. As Georgi looked up to her, Logan opened his eyes and grabbed her then began tickling under her arms. She screamed with laughter, a good few people turned to look, Sheriden jumped out of her skin.

I noticed James chuckling away at us.

"Jesus Logan, you scared the life out of me, I thought you were asleep!" Sheriden said tapping her chest as if she was nearing on cardiac arrest.

"Georgi was kindly picking my nose for me, which woke me up" he smiled sitting up and putting Georgi on his lap, he inspected the poorly finger and gave it his own kiss better.

My heart melted looking at him with her. I looked forward to the life we were going to have together.

I offered to look after Max during the flight, Mitchell still wasn't well and was fast asleep on James who had the window seat.

Max was full of giggles... And wind so it seemed, he was farting like a trooper on my lap, he was making me smile so much.

The little nap that Logan had sneaked in had done him the world of good.

"the joys of new love" Logan said to Carlos and Tammi

Carlos laughed "hey dude it's basic love science!" Carlos qouted one of Logans catch phrases from the show. They both then sat there in hysterics. It was nice to see Logans shoulders shaking with laughter rather than cold sweats in the night.

I chuckled at them.

I shifted my legs around as Max was giving me a dead leg. Sheriden asked if I was okay.

"I'm fine Sheri" I replied. It was a big fat lie, I wasn't fine I was absolutely terrified of landing in New York and making a complete ass of myself.

The cab journey to the show was hazy, Sheriden had spent the last few days showing me 'the walk' she had me in the shoes practising on and off for the last 48 hours.

The place was chaos, I understood how fran had refused to do this one. A lot of the models spoke to Sheriden, talking about things I didn't understand.

I gripped Logans hand even tighter.

"your going to be fine Macks" he whispered in my ear.

"don't you dare leave my side logues... Promise me!" I said back to him.

"with you every step baby, I promise okay." He replied.

I had my own dressing room, only due to the fact of who Sheriden was, but it came in handy with three children in tow. Georgi and Mitchell were fast asleep, Max was sat in the push chair with a bottle.

James had just left us to take his seat out the front with Carlos and Tammi. My heart was beating ten to the dozen.

my hair and make up had already been done, if anything I was surprised as I was wearing less make up than I usually did. The dress I was going to be wearing was beautiful, I had so far only seen a picture of it. But the theory was to to have fresh natural beauty within this stunning dress. That's why Sheriden needed savannah. She was beautiful. Unfortunately for me right now we shared a lot of the same gene pool and often got mistaken for twins instead of sisters.

"okay here it is" Sheriden said holding the most gorgeous red dress I had ever seen in my life.

I felt a bit sick. I looked at Logan, he smiled at me, his phone rang, he then held his finger up to me to say he wouldn't a minute then walked off talking on his cell.

"Sheri I think I'm going to be sick" I said.

"no your not, your going to be fucking amazing" she said pulling my top off of me.

I slipped out of my leggings.

"sorry kenz but you've got to lose the bra" Sheriden then said holding up what I took to be as tit tape. Once Sheriden had me taped the way she needed me I was put in the dress. It was beautiful. I looked at myself in the mirror. It was a sleek, full length red dress, it had a slim looking diamond shape embezzled in the front which was made out of thousands of actual diamonds.

I exhaled a huge breath.

Logan walked back up to Sheriden and I

"kenz... Kenzie come here a minute" he said.

I smiled at him thinking he wanted to have a private moment with me looking so beautiful, but his face was not how it was just a minute ago, it was full of concern now.

"what is it logues?" I said taking his hand.

Logan looked at Sheriden briefly, he was trying to figure out what to say. "that was savannah on the phone Macks" he finally said.

Sheriden and I looked at each other.

"Logan I honestly don't give a shit what that girl has to say" I said feeling angry that she was trying to interfere with this situation I was in, it was her own fault for getting fat!

"Macks listen to me... I'm really sorry baby but your dads been involved in a car accident" Logan said.

"wh- what? well is he okay?" I asked my voice shaking.

Logan took both my hands "Mackenzie, I'm so sorry, he died on impact, heather made it to the hospital but died during surgery..." He said softly

I was scared to ask my next question, I couldn't even form it in to a question "Sean?" I asked about my 3 year old step brother.

"seans in hospital kenz, he is in a bad way but he is still with us" Logan said, his own voice trembling.

I couldn't process this... No more dad... No more heather.

"I'm going to be sick" I then declared, Sheri grabbed a bin for me which I yakked my guts up in.

"have a sip of this kenz" Sheriden said offering me some water.

"come on lets get you out of this dress then you can sit down" Sheriden said unzipping the back and carefully hanging the beautiful dress back up, she even helped me get back in to my own clothes.

"did you want me to organise a flight for us to Portland baby?" Logan said.

I looked up at him and nodded.

"poor seany, what is he going to do? I said with tears leaving my eyes.

"I don't know kenz, we will figure all that out okay, come here" he said pulling me in for a hug.

there was a knock on our dressing room door, Sheriden answered it

"5 minute call Sheriden" the girl with a clip board said.

"we are going to have pull out, one of my girls has just had some bad news" Sheriden explained.

The girl with the clip board then went off, she returned a minute later with two other women.

I couldn't hear what they said as I buried my head in Logans chest but stern words were now exchanging from all the women, Sheriden ended up slamming the door shut.

"I will do it still" I blubbed, wiping my eyes.

"don't be ridiculous kenz... Shit I don't know what to do... What do I do?" She said looking at Logan.

"what did they say?" Logan asked

"that if I don't get a girl on that runway in five minutes my business will be finished" Sheriden said.

"what models have you got left here?" Logan asked.

"here now? None! they all did their slots this morning, i was saving the best til last" Sheriden said now getting emotional.

Logan stayed quiet for a minute, Sheriden looked beaten, I had never seen her look like that before.

"princess... Why don't you do it" Logan said.

"don't be ridiculous Logan, I can't do it" Sheriden said almost laughing at him.

"why can't you? Princess I've spent the last two days watching you strut that sexy lil ass across your living room showing kenz how to do it... You can do this, I know you can." Logan replied.

"I didn't have shoes on doing that, I can't wear anything but flats now Logan, I wouldnt get two foot down that runway with out falling over with my dodgy leg... I'm not up to it. My legs can't do it" she said getting emotional.

"don't wear the shoes... Carry them" I then sobbed out.

Sheriden looked from me to Logan, she was ticking it over in her head.

"fuck! I'm going to fall flat on my face... Logan your dreams are about to come true" she said chucking the tit tape at him then taking her top off.

Logan got Sheriden in the red dress while I just sat and tried to take everything that the last five minutes had thrown at me.

Another knock came to the door, judging by what was being said I think Sheriden was going to give out a very big wow factor when she hit the runway. Logan walked her up the steps to the entrance of the catwalk and the music to 'rich girl' kicked in.

I prayed she did okay, James would never forgive me if she fell.

"how you doing kenz" Logan asked as he sat back down with me.

"the last time I saw him was at Savannahs party when he slapped me... He hated me Logan" I said remembering the arguments I had with my dad.

"he didn't hate you Kenzie, he just wanted the best for you, and was really terrible at trying to get it across" Logan smiled.

"I guess... He hated you" I smiled.

"yup, I can't argue with that... Come on lets get all this packed up then get to the airport yeah?" Logan said

I nodded.

Sheriden came back in the room locked hands with James. she had tears pouring down her face.

"oh my God you fell?" Logan asked

"no... No, I did it. I actually fucking did it. I never thought I would ever get the chance again" she cried out with happy tears.

I hugged Sheriden as I cried for my sad news and she cried with her amazing achievement.

It really was amazing, Sheriden had been told she would lose her leg just over a year ago, so for her to do this right now was a miracle. I saw James absolutely beaming with pride.

A few hours after this moment of mixed emotions, Logan and I caught our flight to Portland.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28 Sheriden story.

Things were finally looking up for everyone.

Since my amazing comeback on the catwalk, I had hit every headline going with my inspiring story. I enjoyed having the nice headlines for a change. And the impact I had on the Alexander McQueen campaign could not of been better, I had so many designers now wanting my model management company to showcase their selections for next years fashion weeks.

I had watched the video footage of me gliding down the runway so many times. It just never got old.

I honestly thought I would never do it again.

Weeks had sped past and it was the morning of Mackenzies wedding. I had taken it apon me to treat all the girls in my btr family to a day out at Evans.

Of course it was only Mackenzie and I that knew about the wedding. She was so nervous, constantly puffing on her inhaler.

"will you put that thing down" I hushed at her.

"sorry today is just too much, I'm so excited but so nervous" she replied in my ear.

"oh my God Mackenzie, your tattoo is beautiful!" Tammi said to her as Mackenzie turned in the sauna that we all currently sat.

Mackenzies tattoo that ran down her spine read the words "it's not who you are to the world, it's who you are to me."

"thanks tam!" She replied "I got it to make a statement about Logan but I think it sums up anyone I come across... Good or bad" she replied with a smile.

"yeah I see what you mean, it's really beautiful" Tammi said again.

Carlos made sure that Tammi spent as much time with Mackenzie, fran and I, just to help us gel together. It started off with him begging me to take her shopping on girly days out. I relented and the four of us girls all went out on many occasions. It turned out that Tammi and Mackenzie actually shared lots in common.

Mackenzie shied away from the fame she was thrown in to, and Tammi struggled to reach the fame she wanted, so the two girls were kind of at the same level on the ladder, which basically meant they were normal. They both bought normal clothes, they liked normal styles and despite who their boyfriends were, they both led normal lives.

What started off with the four of us going shopping soon turned in to just Mackenzie and Tammi going on their own.

I think the fact that Mackenzie was in a slightly fragile state of mind with the wedding and the recent death of her father and stepmom, not to mention the absence from her sister, left her needing someone new in her life.

So I thoroughly encouraged the friendship that was blossoming between them.

"I saw Carlos' hand in the celeb pages last week... He finally did it then?" Fran said to Tammi as we all sweat buckets in the sauna.

Tammi looked at me, I had been a bit upset when I found out Carlos had his wedding band tattoo removed. I still kept in touch with savannah and it was me she called to confirm things that she had read in the tabloids. The tattoo removal had made her mind up to start the beginnings of her divorce. She was very emotional about it. A part of me wished I had lied to her that day I visited, instead of telling her that Carlos wanted to let her go. Maybe she would of come back?

"yeah he had the tattoo removed from his finger, but he got another tattoo on his wrist" Tammi said.

This was news to me, I hadn't known or seen a new tattoo on Carlos.

"what?! he got savannah tattooed on his wrist?" I asked completely confused.

"no! Not her name, it's only small but he said it meant so much to him, I couldn't really moan" Tammi replied.

"what does it say then?" Fran asked.

"12 years" Tammi replied softly.

"Matthew crofts sentence?" Mackenzie then whispered out.

"yeah" Tammi replied.

"okay for fucks sake, lets stop talking about this shit" I then said and topped Frans glass of champagne up that we had on ice in the sauna with us.

"so what is this party for tonight Sheri?" Fran asked.

I winked at Mackenzie slyly before I replied. "no real reason, I just thought it was about time we all got together and dressed up... Plus I have a $30.000 tree fountain now in my grounds to show off" I giggled.

"sorry did you just call the garden your 'grounds'?" Fran laughed out. "Jesus Sheriden, you need to spend a week back in hackney I think" she mocked.

"for fucks sake, stop taking the piss. Okay I have a $30.000 tree fountain in my back yard, does that sound better?" I said in the best cockney accent I could master.

The girls all then got the giggles.

"Sheri you are hilarious... Do that again" Mackenzie chuckled out, after she wiped the champagne off of her chin that came spraying out when she laughed.

"no, that was a one time only accent" I smiled, now back in my adopted American one that I adored.

"Kendall says you make your American accent up! Do you?" Fran then asked me.

"I know he does, but no not really, it's hard to not pick it up when you've been surrounded by it for so long" I smiled... It was a bit made up.

"right I'm ready for a swim girls, then lets get our hair done yeah?" I said placing my glass of orange down, the sauna heat was making me feel unwell.

We spent a really lovely time together at Evans, no dramas, all friendly, lots of giggles but most importantly Mackenzie was enjoying herself. I saw this as her kind of hen night. I think she did too.

We had planned the wedding perfectly, Mackenzie had even spent last night at bel air with James and I so she wouldn't see Logan until just before they got married. We had told Logan that I needed help with the kids as my back was bad and James was going to be home late, so it was all very traditional still even if Logan didn't know it.

Once fran and Tammi had been dropped off, Macks and I went back to bel air to see how James was getting on with everything.

"you two look beautiful!" James said as we walked in the kitchen with our hair styled.

"thanks jimbo" I replied hitting his bum with my hand.

"you okay, you look pale actually Sheri" he said looking at me.

"I'm fine, spent a bit too long in the sauna I think" I replied, I felt fine now.

he kissed my head "okay well the candles have arrived, so panic over" he said.

"really, oh my God that's great! I've been worrying about that so much" Mackenzie said.

After thinking out the reality of having so many candles lit in the garden, with drunk adults, small children, dogs and wedding dresses, Mackenzie didn't want Logan panicking or anyone hurting themselves on real candles so we had shipped in hundreds of fake ones that looked real but were battery powered.

"what about Logans family?" I asked.

"currently on a flight to LAX as we speak" James replied. "the registrar has called to confirm, the lights are up on the tree, the food will be delivered at four and the rings are upstairs... Oh but Georgis dress doesn't fit her." James said.

Mackenzie and I looked at each other.

"you best be joking James" Mackenzie said.

"it wouldn't do up at the back... I'm not joking" James said seriously.

"fuck James, that dress cost a fucking fortune and for nothing... What's the time?" I said panicking.

it was just coming up to three, there wouldn't be enough time to get someone to alter it. Georgi was Mackenzies one and only bridesmaid, she was meant to wear an identical white dress.

"Sheriden... " James said then nodded towards the door of the kitchen.

I walked through and saw that in the reception room Georgi was stood on a stool in her dress with a dress maker working magic on her making it fit.

"oh my God... You have to be the best husband ever James" I said smiling at him as he met me in the doorway.

"I like to be organised" he smiled back.

We sat in the reception room waiting for Georgis dress to be fixed.

I noticed Mackenzie looked worried. I nudged James to say something.

"Macks do you think you will be having any soon?" James asked as we all looked at Georgi stood on her stool like a little princess.

"kids? No not for a while. We definitely will but I don't think it will be for a good few years yet. Sean and your three are enough to keep my broody feelings at bay" she smiled.

Mackenzies little brother Sean had a very lucky escape in the car crash that killed Mackenzies dad and step mother. He now lived with his grandmother in Portland, Mackenzie visited him most weekends. As far as I was aware Mackenzie and Savannah now spoke to each other for seans sake but it was far from the good old days.

"how is he now?" James asked

"he is okay, it's all new but he is a little fighter. I think savannah is spoiling him rotten" she said shifting uncomfortably on her seat.

James just nodded. The doorbell rang and he got up to answer it. After a few moments Mackenzies mom walked in.

James and I left them to it once Georgi was out of her dress that now fit her perfectly.

"I do feel a bit rough now you know" I said to James.

James placed his hand on my forehead "you don't feel hot... Your probably dehydrated" he said getting a water for me out of the fridge and passing it to me.

"thanks baby" I said as I undid the cap.

"Antonio is in town again Sheri, did you know?" James asked.

"no, Carlos didn't say he was here" I replied.

"Carlos didn't know, I called and asked him" James said.

"that's odd, I really have no clue why he is here though, what did he say?" I asked.

"nothing really, he seemed preoccupied, I bumped in to him in the street when I was shopping yesterday... He is still in a mood with me. You don't think he will tell anyone about... You know, Marcus croft do you?" James said.

"no course he wouldn't James. Why on earth would he tell anyone about that if he was in a mood with you. Maybe he is house hunting, he has always said he wants to move out here with Ana... And to be honest he doesn't have to explain his goings on to anyone just because he is in our neck of the woods" I explained.

"true... You really do look beautiful Sheriden" he then said and kissed me slowly.

I closed my eyes and enjoyed the feel of james' tongue playfully tease my own.

Butterflies crept in my stomach at the thought of the wedding of my two very dear friends and for the fact I was so in love with my handsome husband who's kisses rendered me useless.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29 Tammi's story...

I woke up in the middle of the night to use the bathroom. Outside of Carlos' warm arms and bedcovers was freezing.

I looked at the state of my blonde hair in the mirror as I washed my hands. It was a complete mess.

Goodness knows what my beautiful Carlos saw in me. I used to think I was extremely pretty and had the attitude to match but after getting turned down over and over again for films I had auditioned for and eventually seeing the girls that did get picked, my confidence slowly fell away.

On paper I sounded attractive, blonde hair, blue eyes, petit and slim. But it just never seemed enough for the casting directors.

I let out a sigh and patted my bed hair down, and silently crept with my bare feet back in to Carlos' bed.

I snuggled in to his warm delicious body.

"you 'Kay?" Carlos mumbled as he wrapped a sleepy muscly arm around me.

"yeah... It's freezing" I explained as I rested my head on his shoulder.

Carlos kissed me slowly. His kisses full of emotional power, it was a gift he possessed. It made my heart thump in my chest.

"what's the time?" Carlos whispered, wiping his face with his hand.

I picked my phone up from the bedside table and checked the time. "just gone 5am" I groaned.

"man! awake at 5am on a Saturday" Carlos laughed.

"try and get back to sleep then Los" I whispered closing my eyes on my own good advice.

"well I might... But doing this it's more fun" he whispered back to me as he climbed on top of my body.

I shifted my position to accommodate his body on top of mine. He wore boxers to bed now, he never used to, I found that odd. But he soon wriggled his way out of them, leaving me in just my underwear and a vest top.

"your morning hair is cute" he whispered patting it down.

"oh Los don't, I look awful in the mornings" I giggled covering my face.

Carlos peeled my hands away, kissing my cheek. "I love you tam' your perfect! always have been always will be... Even with your gorgeous bed head" he chuckled.

"love you too Los" I replied kissing his lips as he still had hold of both of my hands from covering my face up.

I let go of one and stroked back his hair. It was smooth on my palm, he was forever clipping it all off now. But I liked the way it felt.

Carlos then began kissing down my neck, he was always very attentive when dishing out his love. His hand moved down the side of my body. He removed my underwear in just seconds.

I wrapped my arms around his neck as he placed himself inside me. His chest felt so warm up against me. The air outside the covers still felt icy cold.

Carlos' hands explored my body as he made love to me. He made gorgeous sounds as he went.

I ran my fingers along his spine, taking in every detail from his delectable body. Breathing in the sweet smell from yesterdays Cologne that still lingered on his skin.

Carlos really did "make love" when we made love. The emotions he inflicted on me were overwhelming. He adored me. I adored him. I could not be happier!

We did go back to sleep for a while after, but my alarm went off at nine, I had a girly day out planned with the "btr WAGs" as Mackenzie now called us.

I actually got along with the WAGs now, or the Wives And Girlfriends, as we had to explain to fran as she took offence to sounding like the back end of a dog.

After I accepted the fact that however much Mackenzie did look like Carlos' soon to be ex wife, I realised that she was pretty similar to me, the day we swapped telephone numbers I went home smiling, I actually felt excepted. I felt I had known Mackenzie for years. Although we never talked about her sister together.

I left Carlos sleeping, giving him a gentle kiss on the forehead, he deserved his rest, he puts his all in to making me feel like I'm the only girl that matters to him.

we had a party to go to tonight too, Sheriden and James were holding some random gathering to show off an overly priced statue of a tree, so Carlos told me.

Fran picked me up and took us to this beauty spa. The four of us had an amazing day. I really did love being part of something big, something hard to get in to like a clique like Sheriden Maslows.

It made me feel accepted. Our spa day came to an end and I was taken back to Carlos' just before three.

"wotcha doin?" I asked Carlos, he was sat at his huge dining table looking at his phone. I wrapped my arms around him as I stood behind him.

"just checking out twitter... Tamlos has trended" he smiled showing me his phone with the trending topics list.

"I've been avoiding twitter" I said sheepishly.

"you shouldn't, the rushers are loving you" Carlos said giving my hand a gentle squeeze.

A picture of Carlos and I kissing rather intimately, made it's way in to the public a couple of months ago, when we watched Sheriden do her surprise runway walk. Naturally it all came out about him and savannah breaking up.

it appeared to go unnoticed because of the robbery story, but after our picture was splattered across the internet there was no denying that I was dating a married man. Which led to a few hate campaigns on twitter. I didn't bother reading them, and I didn't bother logging back in either.

"I still don't want to read it Los" I whispered.

Carlos looked at me "it's not what your thinking it is Tammi, it's not comparing you to anyone" he said gently.

He had read me like a book "read some out then" I said sounding a bit more enthusiastic.

Carlos scrolled down his phone and read out a tweet.

"didn't have a clue who Tammi Taylor was, just watched 'its not you' & cried my eyes out. It was great! #sadFilm"

"to be fair that was a great film for a budget one" I said. "it's not you" I had got the lead in 2 years ago, it was a very hard hitting story about a girl with cancer who died at the end leaving her boyfriend behind.

"another one says that we are cute... This one here says she can't decide who is the best couple, shames or tamlos" Carlos chuckled.

Wow! That one put a smile on my face, being compared to Sheriden and James so soon was great. "I bet Sheriden would have a fit if she saw that" I replied.

"probably" Carlos laughed. "well I'm going to grab a shower and get ready for this party... for a tree... what the fuck is that about?" Carlos laughed.

"I don't know, it's a bit odd, she said today it was $30.000 ... They have more money than sense" I replied

"they do yeah... Still she worked hard for it" Carlos concluded.

"yeah... She has changed hasn't she! From the Kendall days I mean." I said remembering what a complete bitch Sheriden use to be to me.

"yeah she has. James is the reason for a lot of that change. They are great together" he said with a smile then went up the stairs for a shower.

we arrived at bel air just before 8. No one was allowed in the garden to even see the tree yet. I found the entire thing highly amusing. Sheriden had a curtain up over the patio doors so we couldn't see. She even went to the extreme of having her huge body guard Bobby to stand next to it so no one sneaked a peak.

"Tammi, you look gorgeous" Kendall said giving me a kiss and eyeing up my boobs that were on display in my navy blue dress.

"Kendall can you eye up your own girlfriend and leave mine alone please" Carlos chuckled putting his arm securely around my waist.

"he is drunk" fran concluded as she winked at him from his side.

"hey guys, have you seen kenz?" Logan walked up asking.

We all shook our heads "James said she was out here, Sheriden said she was in the bathroom... I can't find her any where, I've not seen her since yesterday" he said.

"she is probably with one of the kids Logan" fran replied.

"yeh maybe" Logan said looking around counting children, I could only see Ophelia holding on to Frans hand.

It had just gone 8 when James began addressing the small crowd of us in the kitchen.

I noticed Sheriden stood with logan, Dustin and one of her twins in her arm at the side of the kitchen, she had a ridiculous smile on her face.

"The joys of what an iron tree can do to someone" Carlos chuckled in my ear looking at Sheriden also.

I let out a giggle, and rested my head on his shoulder as I stood hand in hand with him, next to fran and Kendall.

"Okay well before I let you see the delights of sheridens amazing tree fountain, there are a few guests that have been hiding away upstairs" James said beaming his stunning smile. The kitchen door opened and some random people walked in.

"mom? What the heck are you guys doing here?" Logan then said after he realised it was his parents and Im guessing his little sister, had just walked in the room.

He gave everyone hugs, then let out a laugh at another lady that walked in.

"who's that? What's going on?" I whispered to Carlos.

"that's Mackenzies mom, and Logans family... I have no clue what's going on baby" he whispered back in my ear.

"before Logan starts to think he has been pranked, I guess I should explain something" James then said, grabbing Logan by the wrist and leading him away from the doorway and back in to the large kitchen.

Mackenzie then walked in, she was dressed in a beautiful black dress, she looked terrified.

"kenz? Why are our parents here?" Logan asked her looking around the room, he looked as confused as the rest of us.

Mackenzie greeted him with a kiss. "Logan... Our parents are here to watch me ask you a question" she said, trying hard not to get choked up on her words.

Fran and I looked at each other.

"Logan, you know how much I love you, and life has thrown a lot of drama our way since we have been together, even some before" she said and smiled at Carlos.

I felt Carlos stroke my hand with his thumb, I squeezed his back.

"I was wondering... Well I was hoping that you would agree to marry me... here, tonight" Mackenzie finished.

Complete silence filled the room apart from the grizzle of a baby in the back ground.

"for real?" Was all Logan replied to her, I think he was about to cry.

"for real logues" Mackenzie then whispered to him.

Logan ran his hand on her face, I thought I was going to cry then, I think this was the most romantic thing I had ever seen.

"it would be an honour kenz" Logan replied and kissed her.

"promise?" Mackenzie asked, tears now rolling down her face.

"cross my heart Macks" Logan replied and hugged her.

The congratulations then started up, James revealed that this was the real reason why no one was allowed in the garden just yet.

Mackenzie and Logan went upstairs to get changed in to the wedding outfits she had secretly planned out.

Logan soon appeared dressed in a very handsome suit, he looked completely shocked that all this was about to happen, he was beaming his smile from ear to ear though.

the giant Bobby then opened the curtains and the large double patio doors that opened out on to what I can only describe as the most beautiful thing I had seen, the grass ahead had a pathway lit with hundreds and hundreds of twinkling lights under the night sky and the gorgeous tree fountain that stood at the end of the aisle was beautifully lit with dim lights, the sound of the water flowing made it feel we were about to step put on to a tropical island.

"what do you think then" Mackenzie said from behind us as she just walked in to the room now dressed in a beautiful sleek wedding gown. She looked gorgeous.

Logan looked so emotional as his eyes took in the sights of the girl he loved.

I heard a gasp come out of Frans mouth next to me.

"Savannah?!" I heard Sheriden scream, everyone including Mackenzie and me then turned round to the doorway.

"hey guys... I guess this is a bad time?" She said holding the hand of a small blonde haired child...

The End.

TO BE CONTINUED ...

HEY GUYS HOPE YOU LIKED THIS STORY, OBVIOUSLY GOING TO WRITE ANOTHER ONE TO FOLLOW IT UP SO KEEP YOUR EYES PEELED FOR... "Florida Flings" FOLLOW US ON TWITTER SheridenLloyd and SavannahBTR . Thanks for reading oh and leave us a review :-) xoxox TreeHatsRock xoxox


End file.
